


Small Moments

by Yanyangire



Series: Small Comforts [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Walt, Protective Walt, Semi-Public Sex, Sick Jesse, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanyangire/pseuds/Yanyangire
Summary: A continuation of 'Small Comforts' exploring different aspects of Walt and Jesse's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Walt reflects on his relationship with Jesse and decides to be truthful to Skyler about the fact that they're dating. Very fluffy with a little bit of angst, and of course lots of Jesse sitting on Walt's lap because I have issues.

Walt doubted very much that he would ever be capable of properly conveying the unbridled joy he felt upon getting to wake up most mornings with Jesse Pinkman snug and curled up in his arms.

Most days Walt found himself awake before the boy and so seeing Jesse’s peaceful, sleeping face was something he considered to be an incredibly pleasant way to start the day. Jesse would joke, telling him that it’s creepy to watch someone sleep all the while smiling as he said so. A rare time when Jesse awoke before him, he caught Jesse doing the exact thing he claimed was ‘creepy.’ Walt of course had an absolutely wonderful time teasing him about.

“I just happened to be looking over at you when you woke up, jerk!” Jesse had declared, his face bright red, “It wasn’t like I was watching you or anything.”

Walt chose not to believe that and so had continued his teasing. Also given that Jesse was not one of the world’s greatest liars Walt knew that he really had in fact been watching him.

Jesse had gone into what Walt referred to as a ‘huff’ with him but Walt was convinced that it was more for show than anything else.

All he had to do was give Jesse a quick blowjob and he was instantly back to being Jesse’s absolute favourite person in the world.

Some mornings Walt couldn’t help reflecting on just how close he had come to losing Jesse completely, and unable to contain himself would gently place soft kisses upon Jesse’s face and forehead in an effort to wake the boy, either so they could have wonderful morning sex or just to hear Jesse say his name. There was the possibility that he was secretly jealous of Jesse being in his slumbering state, in a world away from him. Selfishly Walt thought that he only wanted the boy to look so contented when he was awake with him.

‘He is with you’, Walt would think, admonishing himself for having such ridiculous thoughts. This fact was usually reinforced in that upon receiving the soft kisses to his face, Jesse would quietly moan his name and curl up even closer into him, his sleepy brain not quite ready to wake up yet at the same time wanting to be as close to Walt as possible.

The term ‘endearing’ didn’t even begin to cover how Walt felt about it.

Nevertheless, there were occasions when he would complain that given that Jesse was such a cuddly sleeper, it prevented him from getting up in the mornings and doing things, having no choice but to lie in bed and wait until Jesse had stirred enough that he could safely untangle himself.

Jesse of course had been rather offended upon being told this.

“I’m not _cuddly!_ If you wanna get up, just roll me off of you, bitch!” Jesse had retorted, practically pouting.

Jesse always became embarrassed when Walt used words like _cuddly_ to describe him. To be honest, it embarrassed Walt that he even used such words. And it would have certainly been furthest word from his mind when it came to describing Jesse back when he had been his chemistry teacher.

“You think I haven’t tried that already?” Walt replied.

Admittedly it had only been the once that Walt had properly tried prying Jesse off him, which also happened to be the day were he had gone out to pick up and bring back Jesse breakfast from Denny’s.

That morning the boy had been latched on to him so tightly that Walt had been momentarily convinced that he would need a crowbar to remove him. In the end, he had managed to successfully unravel Jesse, eliciting a small whimper from the semi-conscious boy which both broke his heart and hardened his cock at the exact same time.

It certainly hadn’t helped either that Jesse had moaned out his name so needily when Walt was finally free. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Walt had been going out in order to treat the boy to breakfast he would have surely felt like a complete monster abandoning Jesse like that.

And so the mornings were Jesse was wrapped around and curled into him, Walt would remain in bed lying awake waiting until Jesse finally returned to consciousness.

“Yo,” was usually the first word, slash syllable out of the boy’s mouth, often prompting Walt to reply back with “Yo, yourself.”

It wasn’t all the time, but it certainly felt like it was fast becoming routine. Nevertheless, it was still new so and Walt couldn’t imagine getting bored of it.

Briefly he had wondered if Jesse would still be saying ‘yo’ when he was Walt’s age, but God, that was such a long time away that he quickly discarded the thought; especially considering the age he himself would be then if he happened to live that long.

Despite his partner’s denials, he continued to tease Jesse for being a cuddly sleeper, completely disregarding the fact that the boy happened to be just as cuddly and affectionate in his waking state.

As such, Walt was convinced that Jesse Pinkman may just happen to be the most expressive person he had ever met. Not so much in a creative way – although he was aware of Jesse’s artistic talents when it came to music and drawing – but in the way he reacted to things; the emotion that would reveal itself either subtly or overtly in his mannerisms, facial expressions and body language. As such it was usually easy to tell how Jesse felt about things; from the way the boy bit or picked at his cuticles when he was worried and anxious to the way he would slowly start to speak louder and more hurriedly when he felt happy and excited about something.

While Walt had never considered himself to be particularly empathetic, being the kind of person who had spent his entire life seeking comfort in numbers, logic and cold hard facts, whenever Jesse reacted to something he did or said, Walt was filled with such emotion that sometimes he felt as if he would burst.

He loved Skyler, his children, and over twenty years ago he had once loved Gretchen too, but he had never quite realised that it was possible to be affected by a single person in such away.

When Jesse was happy, it too filled Walt with a warm feeling, so much so that he often found it difficult to hide the smile from his face. And the times when Jesse felt sad, he experienced both despair and an overwhelming desire to comfort his young partner until he felt better; until finally the moment would occur when Jesse would smile again and say, “Thanks, Mr White.”

Walt supposed in a strange way it was selfish, but knowing Jesse was happy because of him fed his ego as well as reassured him with the knowledge that perhaps he hadn’t quite screwed up the lives of both himself and everyone around him as much as he thought he had.

Skyler hated him but Jesse loved him despite the hurt he had brought upon him, and so he could hold onto this as a source of comfort.

Jesse’s love manifested itself into a great deal of physical affectionate as well as emotional. After all, they could barely get through an entire movie without the boy practically climbing onto his lap. And while most times Walt was the one to manoeuvre him into such a position, he still took pleasure in teasing Jesse about it.

“You love sitting on my lap, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Shut up! You’re just comfy is all!” Jesse would reply, and as he would make as if to climb off him, Walt would wrap his arms around Jesse and bring him down against his chest, running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“That’s my good boy.”

“Asshole,” Jesse would mutter in return, nevertheless accepting and sinking into Walt’s warm embrace.

“I love you, son,” he would whisper to him as the film continued on, occasionally pressing soft kisses to Jesse’s forehead.

And while he was unable to see his face from the angle, he knew Jesse was always smiling as he said, “Love you too.”

Still nevertheless, as happy as he was in his and Jesse’s relationship, not everything was smooth sailing.

Having not wanted to continue his lying streak, he decided to be truthful when Skyler had asked him if he was seeing someone else.

“You were so desperate to move home. Christ, you even broke in, and suddenly you decide no, you don’t want to be here after all… You being with someone else, that’s the only explanation, the only thing that makes sense why you would just walk away, Walt.”

Walt had wanted to reply that he hadn’t walked away, that Skyler had been the one to separate him from his family but he held his tongue.  He was in no position to be angry with her and he knew it.

“Yes,” he answered sorrowfully, because as happy as he was in his decision to be with Jesse, it didn’t change the fact that he felt guilt about hurting Skyler.

He wished that had simply been the end of it; that Skyler didn’t possess a curiosity as strong as she did, that she wouldn’t pry and just let it go, but of course she wanted to know more.

“Do I know her?”

Walt had tensed instantly as the words came out of her mouth.

Jesse was certainly not a ‘her’, and while part of his brain shouted out for him to take Skyler’s words pedantically, Walt chose one more to be truthful, telling her yes, that she did happen to know the person he was seeing. In fact she had once told that very person to stay away from him, although he didn’t say that.

There was a long drawn out silence after Walt had confirmed Skyler’s suspicions. He supposed there was quite a difference between suspecting something and finding out that your suspicions are true.

 “Is it Carmen?” she asked, surprising Walt.

 He had momentarily wondered why Skyler had assumed Carmen when he was suddenly assaulted by a strong of wave of shame and embarrassment upon remembering that he had once tried to kiss Carmen; something which in turn had led to him being placed on ‘sabbatical’ indefinitely.

It would have been so very easy to lie and say yes, Carmen was the person he was seeing. Then perhaps in a few weeks or a month’s time he could apologise to Skyler, tell her that he had made a mistake, that it had just been a stupid fling. By this time however, Skyler would be no longer willing to take him back. The damage would be done and heartbroken, Walt would have no choice but to give up.

Nevertheless, there was a strong possibility of Skyler running into Carmen and even the chance she would confront her about it. After all, Carmen was the assistant principal of Junior’s school, not to mention she headed the PTA meetings of which both he and Skyler were members of, Walt himself having previously been in the unique position of being both a parent and a teacher.

Yes, Skyler would see her sooner or later. As such, it was far too risky.

But more than that, the main reason he had decided against lying and confessing was because of Jesse himself; because when it came to Jesse, he was in it for the long haul. Their relationship wasn’t something he could go on hiding forever, at least not from Skyler.

As he predicted, Skyler had been utterly shocked when he had denied her assumption of the person being Carmen and instead replied with the name ‘Jesse Pinkman.’ Apart of him had hoped she would have forgotten Jesse’s existence completely but of course that had simply been wishful thinking on his part.

However instead of focusing on the fact that he and Jesse were making crystal meth together or that it happened to be the person that her brother-in-law had not too long ago hospitalised and almost lost his job over, or even that Jesse was a _man_ , she seemed to fixate solely on the fact that Jesse had once been his student.

“Oh my God,” she had said, sounding completely aghast, “How… How long has this been going on for? When you were still his-”

Walt had been confused at first until she continued on, resulting in Walt having an equally disgusted reaction.

“Only a few months!” he retorted both quickly and angrily, “Jesus, you don’t think that I… He was my student for God’s sake!”

Skyler turned away from him. “Honestly Walt, I don’t even know what to think anymore…”

Walt had lost it at that, absolute furious that his wife – or rather soon to be ex-wife – would ever think of him being someone who would ever have a fling with one of his students.

“You cook crystal meth for a living!” Skyler yelled, “Can you really blame me for questioning what else you’ve gotten up to over the years!?”

“I started cooking meth to provide for my family! That and having sex with  a student are completely different things!”

Skyler let out a bitter laugh. Walt meanwhile couldn’t help but feel deeply wounded. He was a professional through and through and even though he had never really considered teaching his true calling, he had taken his role as an educator very seriously. Never had he ever thought about Jesse – or any other student for that matter – in sexual light until very recently were the boy, with the exception of perhaps his attitude was now very much an adult.

“So you’re sleeping with one of your male ex-students. Are you gay as well now, Walt? Is that yet another thing you’ve be hiding from me all this time?”

“I’m not gay,” Walt replied insistently, “I’ve never been sexually attracted to other men before. Jesse… He’s a, well…He’s a special case.”

Walt wasn’t quite sure how else to describe it and a part of him doubted Skyler would understand either way.

 “How old is he?” Skyler asked suddenly and Walt felt himself tense once again, “I saw his website back when you lied to me about him selling you pot. Isn’t he only around twenty three years old?”

“Twenty five,” Walt answered, as if those extra two years would make the entire thing appear so much better. Walt was over a decade older than Skyler, twelve years to be exact, but he supposed that was nothing compared to dating someone you were half the age of.

Despite deciding to be forthcoming with Skyler, this was definitely a conversation he did not wish to be having.

“God Walt, he’s young enough to be your…”

She trailed off leaving the last word unsaid but Walt knew what she had meant to say.

“Do you think I don’t know that?” he replied through gritted teeth, a wave of shame washing over him despite firmly believing that he had absolutely nothing to feel ashamed about.

“Is this some sick mid-life crisis? Was going out and cooking crystal meth when you have a brother-in-law in the DEA not enough for you?”

“There’s nothing sick about it! I love him!” Walt shouted suddenly. It was the truth. There was nothing sick about his feelings for Jesse and he wasn’t going to stand ideally by and let Skyler demean his relationship.

However, upon seeing Skyler’s shocked reaction Walt realised that he should have left that last part unsaid.

He was somewhat reminded of when Skyler told him that she had fucked Ted. ‘Retribution’ Walt thought for moment until quickly he realised that sleeping with and being in love with someone were two very different things. Walt had been absolutely furious that another man had slept with his wife but the question of ‘did she love him?’ had never seemed to enter his mind.

Walt had come to believe – although having only recently declared it – that he had in fact been love with Jesse before they had slept together. Perhaps it had simply been a mixture of lust intertwined with the affection he previously held for the boy but Walt chose to believe otherwise. Nevertheless, he had his doubts that Skyler was actually in love with Ted.

 “Leave,” she told him, her expression clouded over in anger, “I don’t want to look at you anymore.”

“Skyler-” He moved to reach out to her but he realised almost instantaneously that it was futile; the ability to provide Skyler with any emotional comfort gone completely. The only comfort he could provide her now was financially and even then he knew she would only accept it grudgingly.

“I don’t want you coming around here.”

Walt saw that there were tears in her eyes.

“For how long?” he asked weakly.

“Awhile,” she had replied simply, “I’ll tell Junior that you’re busy with the carwash.”

“Skyler you won’t say anything to-”

“To who, Walt? To our son? To Marie? To Hank?” Despite her tear stricken eyes she shot him a scathing smile. “No Walt, I won’t say anything. It’ll just be yet another one of your dirty little secrets that I have no choice but to keep.”

With that chilling reassurance that she wouldn’t say anything and without any protest Walt left. He had driven straight to Jesse’s place, feeling both empty and desperate.

Jesse had immediately asked if he was alright, seeming to take in his haggard appearance. Walt hadn’t replied however, simply taking a hold of and kissing him which in turn led to the hasty removal of their clothes. Walt felt a momentary instance of guilt but it quickly faded as he made love to Jesse, telling the boy over and over again that he loved him.

When it was all over, Jesse had simply smiled that beautiful smile of his and said, “I love you too.”

From that moment on Walt decided that he wouldn’t allow himself to feel anymore guilt. About what exactly he was unsure. It could have been about the breaking up of his family, dating someone young enough to be his own son or so many other things. But if his cancer diagnosis had given him anything, it was the awareness that life was too short to spend it feeling guilty and wallowing in self-pity. He supposed a second chance was another thing it had gifted him if Jesse’s slumbering figure next to him was anything to go by.

He was still completely convinced to this day that if he hadn’t just been told of having cancer the day before, he would never have taken Hank up on his offer to go on that joyride.

His lips twitched into a grin as he remembered his shock upon seeing some young man climbing half naked out of a window, his clothes tossed out after him by some anonymous woman as he tripped and toppled down off the rooftop. Walt’s shock had only magnified when he recognised that the young man in question just happened to be one of his old students. And when that student turned in his direction, he had recognised him in return. He could recall the sound of the loud sigh that had come out of Jesse’s mouth without actually having been close enough to hear it; the way that he had rolled his eyes and head in frustration at being caught by ‘Mr. White’ of all people. Jesse had held up his finger in a hushing gesture before scampering away and driving off into the distance, Walt quickly climbing out of the car to watch him leave.

And as he had watched all of this happen, an idea quickly formulated in his head, as if it had been dormant at the surface of his brain just waiting to be summoned. Even now Walt couldn’t help but wonder if he would have gone through with his insane idea if it had been any other of his old students. He didn’t believe in such nonsensical things like destiny or fate, nevertheless a part of him wanted to believe that it would have only been with Jesse that he would have chosen to do such a ridiculous thing with. Still, taking the ‘blackmail’ aspect into consideration, it did make it seem a lot less romantic.

Nevertheless, they were partners now however, fifty-fifty in their business relationship; completely equal.

Walt doubted that despite the change in their relationship, Jesse would continue looking up to him, seeking his approval; Jesse who was so abrasive and petulant and yet possessed such a vulnerability that it was almost impossible not to want to take care of the boy. And as a result of this, Walt got so much in return. From emotional and physical affection to massages and sex, Jesse willingly gave it; although there was usually some sort of complaint and prickly remark thrown in as well. But overall actions spoke louder than words. 

‘If you asked the right way, with the right words and tone you could probably get him to do anything you want,’ Walt remembered thinking one time after he came, Jesse eagerly sucking every drop of cum up because he knew how much it turned Walt on.

He had quickly banished the thought however. He had already gotten Jesse to do a number of questionable things during their partnership; had taken advantage of Jesse’s respect for him.

It was only recently that Walt had come to realise how much he had used the power he had over Jesse to manipulate him in the past. He couldn’t let that happen anymore. As such, he was determined to be different, to change.

With Skyler’s reaction to his and Jesse’s relationship, Walt realised that he couldn’t expect anyone to understand it. It was what it was. And in a way he didn’t want anyone to know because who could possibly understand their relationship but he and Jesse, the people who were experiencing it?

Skyler, true to her word, had kept the knowledge of Walt and Jesse’s relationship secret. She also properly filed the divorce papers as Walt had suspected she would after that encounter. Saul would be tearing his hair out he was sure.

 After that, it had been a good two weeks before he had been invited back to the house for dinner, and even then Walt knew it was only because of his son’s questioning at why his father was no longer visiting them. Still, instead of being happy when he saw his dad, Junior just seemed angry, both at him and Skyler. Walt supposed he couldn’t quite blame his son for his reaction. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but despair slightly at the rift that had developed between them again. For a moment it had seemed like things were going better with Junior going by his actual given name and not ‘Flynn’, the faux name he had chosen for himself. His son’s frustration at the situation was clear to see and the vindictive part of Walt had been pleased at the very least that Junior seemed to act just as bitterly towards Skyler as him.

Still, in a rare moment of vulnerability he had voiced his worry to Jesse.

Jesse had given him a sympathetic smile. “He’ll come around. I mean, you’re his dad after all. I remember being pissed off at my Dad all the time,” he told him before adding, “Also I mean, teenagers are difficult, right?”

Walt couldn’t help but laugh out loud given Jesse was the one saying such a thing. After all, in so many different ways, Jesse was still a kid himself.

Regardless, he had appreciated the sentiment and so when Jesse got huffy at him for his reaction, Walt had kissed and thanked him.

“Hey, he may be pissed off at you now but at least he still wants to see you. I don’t think my parents would give a shit if they ever laid eyes on me again.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Walt had replied, feeling somewhat guilty, his resolution broken.

Jesse had scoffed at that, and Walt said no more. He knew things weren’t great between Jesse and his parents and there was no sense in giving Jesse fake platitudes or false hope that they would come around.

Instead, wanting to distract both himself and Jesse from their family woes, Walt had kissed Jesse and as that action often led to, they had sex; the best kind of distraction.

At the very least they had each other, and Walt knew that in the end, that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave it a little while before continuing with 'Small Comforts' but apparently I have zero willpower. Thanks very much for reading and I hope it was okay. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to wake up in Mr. White’s arms most mornings was pretty awesome. Jesse loved the feeling of being curled around a warm body regardless of the fact when the weather was particularly hot outside he’d normally be kicking the covers away. Furthermore, while being somewhat embarrassing to admit it, he kind of loved that Mr. White was just that bit bigger than him; that when they embraced Mr. White’s arms enveloped fully around him. There was just something so wonderful about being pressed against and getting to snuggle into his chest.

Of course, then the guy would go and ruin it by making fun of him, complaining that he couldn’t get up since Jesse, in his words practically attached himself to him. Jesse was convinced that Mr. White could easily get out of his ‘vice grip’ as he had once referred to it as but in actuality was really looking for an excuse not to move; loving Jesse being curled up against him just as much as Jesse did with him. This was only further cemented by the fact that whenever Jesse tried to shuffle or move away, Mr. White would tighten his grip and pull him straight back against him.

Asshole was totally as ‘clingy’ and ‘cuddly’ as him; not that Jesse would even admit to being these things himself. Then there was the whole having Jesse sitting on the lap which Mr. White seemed to have a massive thing for. He was positive that there were plenty of little kids out there that didn’t spend as much time on their parents laps each day as Jesse seemed to on Mr. White’s. In a way it was sort of humiliating but the embarrassment didn’t come from the act of it so much as Jesse being fully aware of just how much he himself enjoyed it.

Snuggling into Mr. White’s chest as the older man held him and petted his hair just made him feel so safe and loved; definitely something he hadn’t been used to until fairly recently.

Occasionally as they sat there watching TV, Mr. White would discreetly slide his hands down Jesse’s pants taking hold of his dick and slowly start jerking him off all the while whispering things like ‘good boy’  in Jesse’s ear as he quickened his pace which usually resulted in Jesse coming right there in his underwear on Mr. White’s lap.

The bastard always looked so fucking smug afterwards as if he had just accomplished some amazing feat. Jesse was positive if it wasn’t for the fact he got an amazing orgasm out of it, he would totally punch him.

As well as amazing handjobs, he also loved having sex on Mr. White’s lap; relishing the feeling of the older man’s large warm hands on either side of his hips as he guided him as Jesse thrust up and down on his cock. Sometimes Mr. White would even take hold of Jesse’s dick, jerking him off as Jesse bounced up and down on his cock, one arm wrapped around him to stop Jesse from falling off and hold him in place. It was absolutely incredible.

On a much sappier note, sitting on Mr. White’s lap provided him a good position to take the man’s face in his hands and kiss him fervently. Kissing was great; he adored the scratchiness of Mr. White’s goatee rubbing against his cheeks when they kissed. It was sort of tickly and in their sillier moments Mr. White would rub it against his face eliciting a series of giggles from Jesse as he tried to squirm away to no avail; Mr. White’s arms wrapped firmly around him.

Sitting on Mr. White’s lap, curled up against him was kind of addicting. And for once it was an addiction that was very much encouraged and one that he could quite happily indulge in with no repercussions. Again it was embarrassing but awesome nonetheless.

He was pretty sure that the Jesse from a year ago, the person he had been before Mr. White had come back into his life would have been completely disgusted with himself. And while there were still things that he felt kind of ashamed about – Mr. White referring to him as ‘his good boy’ should honestly not turn him on as much and easily as it did – he would tell his old self to fuck off because really he was pretty damn happy.

Mr. White was happy too from what he could tell, although there were some hiccups along the way like when the guy dropped the bombshell to Jesse about telling his not quite ex-wife that they were partners, and not in the whole cooking illegal substances way.

 “You…You told her!?” Jesse cried in utter disbelief, “Why!?”

Mr. White had shown up at his door looking rather distressed so of course Jesse had been worried. But that worry was soon forgotten as the man almost instantly grabbed a hold of him, pressing him against the wall and kissing him ardently. Jesse still wasn’t quite sure how but somehow they had managed to make it up to the bedroom before they were both entirely naked were they proceeded to have awesome sex.

Lying next to each other naked and content, Jesse noticed the contemplative look on his partner’s face and was quickly reminded of when Mr. White had first shown up. Naturally he had asked what was wrong. It was a decision he immediately came to regret however.

It really did seem to be the case that Mr. White possessed the incredibly frustrating habit of relaying bad news _after_ they had had sex. Jesse supposed at the very least he should be thankful that the guy had admitted the thing on the same day it had happened and not several weeks in the future.

Nevertheless, it did nothing to dampen his shock, all the colour practically draining from his face upon learning that Mr. White’s wife knew they were sleeping together.

“I thought it would be best to be honest with her; tell her the truth,” Mr. White replied in answer to his question, sounding way calmer than what Jesse thought he had any right to be.

“What, so she can run off and tell your asshole DEA brother-in-law?! Fuck, last time I saw her she told me to keep the hell away from you otherwise she’d turn me in. And that was when she thought I was just selling you some pot!” Jesse yelled, overcome with panic, “Now that she knows we’re fucking sleeping together….”

Balling his hands up, Jesse pressed them against his eyes. “Shit. This is bad, yo”

“Don’t worry about it, son. She’s not going to tell anyone,” Mr. White assured him as he reached out, gently pulling Jesse’s hands away from his face so he could look into his eyes, “I promise you.”

“Yeah, but-”

“She told me so herself that she wouldn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, cause like people never ever go back on their word,” Jesse replied, rolling his eyes.

“Trust me. She knows what it would mean if she told Hank.”

“Tell him what exactly? That we cook meth together or that his brother-in-law is fucking that junkie he beat the shit out of and hospitalised?”

Mr. White flinched slightly at the word ‘junkie’. Jesse noticed he always seemed uncomfortable whenever Jesse said it.

“You know what we have is a lot more than just ‘fucking’,” said Mr. White a small smile, placing a soft kiss on Jesse’s forehead, “So much more than that.”

Jesse sighed. The gesture was sweet but he was still completely unconvinced that Mrs. White’s wouldn’t say anything considering who Jesse was.

 “Yeah, cause what we have is gonna make so much difference to the prick when he throws our asses in jail.”

“Look, Skyler won’t tell because it would implicate her as well. The fact that she’s known about what I’ve been doing for months and not said anything proves that she’s aware of just how bad going to the police would be for her too. Furthermore, she wouldn’t want the risk of Junior finding out and having kids dragged into the whole thing. Skyler said she would keep my secret, and while she was obviously hurt when I told her about us, I honestly believe she won’t tell anyone,” the older man reassured.

“Just cause she won’t mention the cooking crystal thing don’t mean she won’t say something to someone about us,” Jesse muttered, “Like what if she goes and tells her sister? Would she actually keep it a secret from her dickwad of a husband?”

“Oh God no,” Walt replied shaking his head, “I don’t think Marie even knows the meaning of the word ‘secret’.”

“See!” cried Jesse, his panic flaring up again.

“Calm down,” Mr. White ordered gently, taking hold of his shoulders, “Believe me when I tell you, Marie would be the absolute last person she would ever tell something like this to.”

Jesse sighed once more as he flopped back down onto the bed. “Yeah, I guess it’d be awkward as hell tellin’ someone that your husband is actually boning a dude’s who’s also a junkie.”

“Jesse, you need to stop referring to yourself like that,” Mr. White said firmly, frowning as he gazed down at him, “I’ve said it before, you are _not_ a junkie. You’ve been clean for months now and you’re doing great.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that I used to be one,” Jesse retorted, although Mr. White’s words did make him feel a bit better about himself, “As far as she’s concerned, she probably thinks I still am one.”

“To be honest, I doubt your past drug usage had much to do with her shocked and disgusted reaction,” said Mr. White, letting out his own sigh.

Despite Mr. White’s confidence that his wife wasn’t going to tell anyone about them, it appeared that confessing to her hadn’t exactly been a pleasant experience. Jesse supposed that given everything that had happened between them there was no way that she would just be alright with it. Finding out your estranged husband was seeing someone else was bad enough without also learning that that person also happened to be a man.

For a moment Jesse wondered how his Mom would react if his Dad turned around and told her that he was actually into dudes, but he quickly dispelled the thought. Thinking about his parents in any way always just made him feel sad.

“Was she disgusted cause we’re both guys?” Jesse asked, although he was still wondering if she hadn’t reacted badly because it happened to be him and Mr. White was.

Mr. White frowned. “While she was certainly surprised to hear that I’m in a relationship with another man, which I suppose I can’t blame her for. After all, before you I never had any-

He paused for a moment, seeming to realise he was getting off track.

“No, what it really came down to is your age, or more specifically the fact that you used to be one of my students. In her mind, as well as drug dealer, I’m also a lecherous old pervert who preyed on one of my students,” he said through gritted teeth. “She was completely sickened by me.

She even asked me how long this has been going on for,” he added gesturing between them.

It took Jesse a moment to grasp exactly what Mr. White meant but as soon as he did, his own feeling of shock arose. Instantly he pushed himself back up.

“What!? No way! How can she even think that?!” cried Jesse, feeling outraged on his partner’s behalf, “Seriously you were like the most straitlaced teacher at that school. How can she think anything could have happened back there? If someone had suggested us having sex back then I would have honestly puked my guts out!”

“Thank you, Jesse,” Mr. White said sardonically, sounding none too pleased.

“Come on, you know what I mean,” replied Jesse edging forward and nudging Mr. White’s shoulder with his own, “It’s not like you had images in your head of me down on my knees sucking your dick while you graded term papers.”

He paused for a moment. “Unless you totally did and that’s the reason you were always giving me so much shit in class. Feelings of guilt and stuff,” Jesse teased with a devious smile on his face.

Mr. White rolled his eyes at that. “Believe me, Jesse, that was certainly not the case. All I wanted was for you to focus and to make something of yourself.”

Jesse truly did believe him. As much as he had thought of Mr. White as being a total dick in high school, a part had felt even back that that Mr. White had wanted him to do well.

“Well you made something of me anyway,” Jesse said wistfully, thinking of the Mr. White he had known when he was a teenager and the Mr. White that he knew now.

They seemed like two completely different people most of the time. Nevertheless there were instances when his old lame-ass dorky chemistry teacher shone through and Jesse felt like he was back in his junior year of high school all over again. When he had seen Mr. White for the first time in eight years back when the DEA busted his then partner, Emilio’s place, Jesse had immediately recognised him. After all, he still had the same lame looking moustache and under the bulletproof vest he was wearing same old lame clothes.

As he had rushed away and drove home, he believed that there were only two outcomes to Mr. White seeing him. Either he would be a total prick and tell the DEA agents he was with about who Jesse was, in which case they would come to his house and he would be quickly arrested, or Mr. White would keep quiet and Jesse would remain a free man. Never had the option of his old teacher blackmailing him into cooking crystal meth together entered his head. At the time he had felt like he had been sucked into an episode of that show ‘The Twilight Zone’ that his aunt Ginny had loved watching so much.

“She was right about one thing. There is a rather sizeable age difference between us. Are you really sure you want to be with an old man like me?” Mr. White asked him and Jesse was shocked in that he could tell his partner was being completely serious with his question.

 “Shit, how can you still ask me that after everything? Does it really bother you that much?” Jesse asked, frowning.

“What? No, not at all!” Mr. White answered quickly, “I just don’t want you to feel that you’ve…”

He stopped, trailing off again.

Jesse let out a small sigh.

“Well, if it really doesn’t bother you, you have to stop asking such stupid fucking questions,” he demanded although there was no anger in his voice. Instead he shot his partner a reassuring smile.

Shuffling even closer, Jesse wrapped his arms around Mr. White. “Seriously, this is like the best thing that’s ever happened to me so you better not be having second thoughts after everything, bitch.”

“Of course I’m not,” Mr. White replied, returning Jesse’s embrace, “But other people seeing us together won’t understand.”

Jessed scoffed, tightening his arms around Mr. White. “Fuck other people. I don’t give a shit what anyone thinks about us.”

Mr. White let out a small chuckle. “Good, because neither do I. And for the record, this or rather _you_ are one of the best things that has ever happened to me as well,” he said lifting his arm up and cupping the back of Jesse’s head with his hand.

Jesse snorted, thinking over of all the things Mr. White had had until recently. “Yeah, right.”

“Honestly you are,” Mr. White replied earnestly and once again Jesse found himself believing the guy.

And with such knowledge he couldn’t begin to describe the joy that came over him.

“Good, cause like I said, I totally love you, asshole.”

Mr. White gently ruffled his hair. “And you know that I love you just as much, son.”

As the Jesse from a year ago would say, he was a total homo. And Jesse was completely fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt and Jesse buy new suits for going out to a fancy restaurant with both being incredibly impressed with what they see.

As Mr. White had suggested during their first real date at the restaurant, Jesse went out and got a tailored suit. It was a strangely daunting experience getting fitted for one, especially considering Jesse had absolutely no clue as to what kind of suit he was looking for other than the requirement that it be something he looked at least decent in. He didn’t want to look bad in front of Mr. White, especially when he was actually trying to make an effort.

Thankfully the salesman who cornered him as soon as he walked into the store was while being somewhat over eager, was also rather helpful, offering numerous suggestions which Jesse could only assume were good. Furthermore, while he couldn’t be entirely sure, Jesse got the faint impression that the salesman in question was actually flirting with him.

“So, what’s your name, sir?”

“It’s uh, Jesse.”

“Jesse. That’s such a lovely name,” the salesman told him with such fondness in his voice that Jesse couldn’t help but somewhat embarrassed. He had certainly never heard that one before.

Once upon a time, he would have called the dude a total homo and told him to fuck off, but given that he was sleeping with a man twice his age, Jesse felt that he really wasn’t in a position to judge anyone for their preferences. Not that Mr. White wasn’t attractive of course. For Jesse, the older man rocked his world and he loved him to pieces as completely gay as that was.

Nevertheless, Jesse wasn’t exactly used to other men hitting on him which seemed to be the case if he was reading things correctly. Of course it was possible that the dude just really wanted to make a sale.

“I’d recommend this one. It goes well with your eyes, wouldn’t you say?” the salesman said, holding out a dark grey suit for Jesse to see.

“Uh…sure,” Jesse agreed awkwardly. Most of his clothing was baggy and had skulls on them. He was way out of his league on this one.

The salesman, Jesse noted, that as well as being quite helpful, was also rather handsome. He appeared to be older than Jesse but still quite a bit younger than Mr. White at least.

Suddenly panic flared up inside him. Shit. Despite thinking Mr. White was a special case, maybe he was really bi after all. While it wasn’t like he was gonna run off with another guy anytime soon, especially given what he and Mr. White had been through together and what the man meant to him, nevertheless, the prospect of finding other men attractive was a bit of a shocking revelation.

“Are you okay, sir?” the salesman asked him, looking somewhat concerned.

“Yeah, of course,” Jesse quickly answered, “Let’s do this.”

For a brief moment Jesse wondered if his porn preferences would drastically change before he was whisked away to the tailor to be measured.

 “The suit for a special occasion?” the salesman later asked once Jesse had returned to pick it up.

In the end he decided to go with the salesman’s recommendation.

“Kinda. My uh…my boyfriend is taking me out to dinner this weekend and I wanna you know, look good for him.”

Jesse’s face turned bright red as he said this. This person whose name he had no idea of…no wait, according to his name tag he was called Jonathan, was the first person he had ever admitted to having a boyfriend to.

Upon the nature of the suit’s purpose being revealed, Jonathan’s face faltered slightly as he took Jesse’s money – Mr. White had told Jesse to avoid using any credit cards at all cost unless it was for little things like groceries – but he soon recovered, offering Jesse a pleasant smile in response.

“Believe me you don’t have to worry about looking good,” he said, handing Jesse his change, “I’m sure he’s a very lucky man.”

“Nah, I’m the lucky one,” Jesse blurted out without thinking and at that his cheeks instantly reddened.

Jonathan gave him a look that pretty much relayed ‘oh my God, that is so precious’ without actually saying anything.

As if publicly admitting he had a boyfriend wasn’t embarrassing enough…

With a quick ‘thanks’ Jesse grabbed his bag and practically fled the store.

 

Given that Jesse was so used to clothing that was loose, it felt incredibly strange wearing clothes that were so tight fitting and tailored perfectly for him.

While he thought he’d looked pretty good in the store – or at least the sales dude Jonathan had reassured him he had multiple times – now he wasn’t entirely sure. What if Mr. White didn’t like the colour? Maybe he should have gone for black? Maybe a lighter grey?

Before, Mr. White had told him to buy several suits but he had only gotten the one and that had been stressful enough.

‘Shit, I hope I don’t look scrawny or nothing.’

And Jesus, had Jesse ever had such a thought before? Apparently this was what being in love did to you; the continuous worry of what your partner would think. Sure, when he was with Jane, he worried about some stuff but he had never given any thought to how he dressed.

Inwardly Jesse sighed. Seriously, if it wasn’t for all the other perks that came with being in love with someone and having that person love you in return, then Jesse would totally have passed on the whole thing and stuck with having random casual sex.

Still, while he hoped Mr. White liked his suit, it wasn’t like he was the sharpest dresser himself. After all, he guy wore wallabees, ugly beige shirts and tighty-whities for Christ’s sake. Not that this of this actually did anything to put Jesse off him, which in the end probably said a lot more about him than it did Mr. White..

And yet, when Mr. White turned up at the door to pick him up that evening, his clothes looked anything but ugly. Jesse was honestly gobsmacked. The dude looked incredible. He was wearing a black suit and if he had been wearing a bowtie around his neck instead of a tie, Jesse could have totally have mistook him for James Bond.

Apparently too stunned to speak properly, Mr. White was the first one to say anything.

 “You look gorgeous, son.”

Jesse’s cheeks instantly flushed. As much as he hated to admit it, Jesse was always taken in by Mr. White’s compliments but with the guy complimenting him when dressed like that; well it definitely caused his heart to skip a beat

. “Uh, Th-Thanks,” he stuttered out.

Mr. White grinned and bent forward kissing Jesse on the lips. Jesse stood there dumbly for moment before he opened his mouth allowing Mr. White’s tongue to slip in for the briefest of moments before the older man pulled back.

“Shall we go now?”

“Uh, sure.”

Fuck, it was so embarrassing; Jesse felt how he imagined a girl did on her prom night being picked up her date for the evening. Next thing he knew they would be climbing into a fancy limousine and not Mr. White’s crappy old Aztec.

Jesse realised that he had never actually attended his own prom and as such wondered if Mr. White had actually been one of the teacher’s chaperoning it.

Suddenly an image of Mr. White and his high school self slow dancing at prom entered his mind, and dear God, did that paint a disturbing picture.

Jesse visibly shuddered.

“Are you okay?” Mr. White asked concerned, placing his hand on the small of Jesse’s back.

“Uh, yeah, fine,” he said before quickly adding, “You’re like totally rocking that suit by the way.”

Mr. White instantly grinned.

“I mean uh, compared to how you usually dress…” Jesse quickly added, his cheeks reddening once again. He knew there were a lot of women out there who got turned on by men wearing suits. He just hadn’t realised that this also applied to him.

Mr. White snorted. “Well, it’s good to know I haven’t lost my charm completely. Although this suit definitely happens to be the most expensive piece of clothing I’ve ever owned. Probably cost me ten times the amount of what my wedding tux cost.”

‘It was totally worth it’, Jesse wanted to say. Instead however, he said “Well, we’re rollin in dough, yo, so what does it matter?”

“While true, we still need to be careful. Me owning a suit like this would definitely be suspicious to someone who knew me, given what they no doubt believe I earn through the carwash and my old teaching job,”

Now that he was standing in front of Mr. White’s car and not a fancy limousine, Jesse couldn’t help but wonder if this was the reason why Mr. White still owned his crappy old Aztec.  Then again, he still had his Toyota Tercel so who was he to judge?

“You made sure to pay with cash for your suit, right?”

Jesse rolled his eyes, “Yes, _Dad.”_

Before getting into the car, Mr. White gently cupped his cheek. “That’s my good boy.”

Stuff like that really shouldn’t turn Jesse on as much as it did.

 

The restaurant that Mr. White took him to was even fancier than the last one they had gone to. From the décor to the people, everything just looked ridiculously sophisticated. How Mr. White had even managed to get a reservation so quickly, especially on a weekend baffled him. Jesse assumed money was involved; no doubt a lot. Still, mainly he was just thankful that he had gone out to buy a new suit otherwise the wait staff and other people dining may have mistook him for a hobo or something.

“Reservation for White,” he told the maitre de, sounding incredibly smug to Jesse’s ears as he did so.

Nevertheless, Jesse let it slide. The guy definitely had a reason to feel so and as they were led to their seats Jesse couldn’t help but glancing around in amazement. The place had a kazillion giant fancy ass chandeliers and everything!

“Holy shit, this place is expensive as fuck, yo,” said Jesse as his eyes scanned the drink’s menu.

“Well, as you said, ‘we’re rollin’ in dough so what does it matter’?” Mr. White replied with a smirk, and once the waiter appeared he proceeded to order a bottle of the most expensive white wine they had.

Jesse snorted; the guy a show off like always.

Still, while Jesse couldn’t help but be amazed at the extravagance of the place, what with the fanciness of it as well as the tightness of his clothes which he wasn’t used, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat exposed and uncomfortable.

Mr. White seemed to notice his discomfort, asking Jesse what was wrong in a confused, slightly accusatory tone. Not wanting the older man to think him ungrateful or that he didn’t like his choice of restaurant, Jesse reluctantly admitted his worries.

Mr. White looked somewhat surprised when he confessed and for a moment Jesse panicked. But in the end Mr. White just chuckled and smiled.

“We’re both fish out of water here, Jesse. But that doesn’t mean we can’t indulge every now and then, does it?” he said, taking a sip of wine that their waiter had just brought and poured, “Especially given how hard we both work and the money we make.”

Jesse nodded. The guy did always make convincing arguments.

Surprising Jesse, Mr. White reached out suddenly and placed his hand on top of his. Considering they were out in public where anyone could see them, it was a rather intimate gesture.

Instead of panicking however, Jesse simply smiled. Feeling more reassured, he let himself enjoy the warmth of Mr. White’s large hand covering his.

“Good, now let’s take a look at the actual menu now, shall we?  I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

With the place being as classy as it was, of course all the names of the food were written in their native language which in this case happened to be Italian.

While Jesse practically butchered the words – languages had never been his strong suit – Mr. White appeared to have no difficulty what so ever in his pronunciation. Jesse supposed the guy was used to pronouncing weird ass words what with being a scientist and all.

Nevertheless, with Mr. White saying the words so flawless, Jesse once again couldn’t help but be reminded a little of James Bond. After all, didn’t the spy speak a bunch of different languages or something?

 Glancing over at Mr. White once the waiter had taken their orders, it was somewhat hard for Jesse to believe that he was sitting across from his old and lame ex-chemistry high school teacher and was now comparing him with a sexy pop culture icon.

 Quickly he downed a glass of wine so he could totally pretend that the redness of his cheeks was due to the alcohol and not that he was apparently channelling a love-struck teenage girl.

 

“Shit, the food was pretty fucking dope,” Jesse declared happily, now tipsy enough that he didn’t give a crap what any of the fancy shmancy people around him thought.

Mr. White just grinned that self-satisfied smile of his. “Well, with the price that I’m paying for our meal, I would hope so.”

 “I can pick up the bill you know, asshole,” replied Jesse, leaning forward with his head on his hands, “You ain’t gotta pay for dinner every place we go to.”

“Jesse, I’ve got this,” Mr. White quickly replied somewhat defensively and Jesse couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 Despite the fact they earned the exact amount of money, what with being fifty-fifty partners and all, unless it was at the diner they frequented after work or ordering takeaway, Mr. White was always adamant about picking up the bill.

Jesse didn’t understand it and had once pointed out to the guy that technically he had more cash to spare given that he didn’t also have a family to take care of, but he sort of regretted it as soon as he said it given how incredibly unimpressed Mr. White looked. As such, Jesse hadn’t brought it up again after that. Jesse wasn’t sure if it was like a weird alpha male thing or simply a case of Mr. White wanting to ‘take care of him’ as he had told Jesse before on several occasions. While Jesse had originally thought he had meant just sexually, apparently it encompassed all parts of their lives to the point were again and again Jesse found himself having to tell the guy that he wasn’t a helpless little kid. Of course with Mr. White being the stubborn bastard that he was, Jesse’s words always seemed to fall on deaf ears. It was embarrassing but generally more so for Jesse as he discovered that as frustrating at it could often be, he really liked being spoiled, and equally in turn Mr. White seemed to like spoiling just as much. It was likely for that reason, he didn’t protest quite as much as he probably should have.

 “Still, speaking of ‘dope’ things, you look pretty dope yourself,” said Mr. White, changing the conversation.

Reaching out and taking Jesse’s hand again, he learned over and whispering in his ear said, “You look so fuckable in that suit, son. I can’t wait to get you home.”

Jesse immediately shuddered as a result, so turned on.

“Would you like to order some dessert?” Mr. White teased, despite knowing fine well what the answer would be from Jesse’s reaction to his words.

 “Fuck dessert. Let’s go back to your place.”

And as soon as they got the bill, they left.

 

When they arrived at Mr. White’s condo they managed to make it only as far as the living room before Jesse grabbed the man’s face in his hands and started fervently kissing him. Mr. White appeared just as eager as in return he shoved Jesse against the wall.  

“Fuck,” Jesse gasped loudly as Mr. White took hold of his wrists, pinning his arms above him. He loved it when Mr. White was forceful, which despite his personality, Jesse found wasn’t nearly often enough.

“Hard already I see,” Mr. White whispered in his ear teasingly as glanced down at the bulge in Jesse’s suit pants.

He really was but Mr. White wearing that suit was seriously doing things to him. Still, while his usual reaction would have been to become embarrassed and tell Mr. White to fuck off, this time instead he bucked his hips forward, his arms still held above him.

From the groan his partner let out, it was clear he hadn’t been expecting this. Now, despite his current position, it was Jesse’s turn to feel smug. Not that it lasted long however, as Mr. White immediately crushed his mouth against his, causing Jesse to let out a small yelp of surprise. Quickly he was kissing back, letting Mr. White slide his tongue into his mouth as his knees started to buckle beneath him, the only thing holding him up being Mr. White’s grip on his wrists. Jesse struggled in restraint, wanting to be as close to the man as possible.

Whether he sensed Jesse’s need or not Mr. White took hold of him and manoeuvred him to the sofa. Expecting to be pushed down against it, Mr. White instead carefully pulled Jesse on to his lap, an utterly lustful expression on his face.

“You look absolutely gorgeous in that suit, son,” said Mr. White as he practically ogled him.

Jesse’s cheeks reddened at both the attention and the expression on Mr. White’s face.

 “Switch that tie for a bowtie and you’d totally be rocking the James Bond look.”

Mr. White laughed at this. “A fifty year old, bald James Bond?” he questioned. Although to Jesse’s ears he sounded inordinately pleased at the comparison.

“I’m not sure I can quite pull that that off.”

“Hell yeah you do. Seriously, you look so fucking hot right now. So suave and shit.” Jesse admitted freely.

“And what does that make you?” the older man asked, pressing soft kisses along Jesse’s neck, “The femme fatale or the damsel in distress who I have no choice but to rescue?”

Jesse snorted.

“I’m pretty sure James Bond never went for dudes,” Jesse declared defensively.

“Well maybe you just happen to be a special case,” said Mr. White, running his hands along Jesse’s back.

“Hmm. Well, if I’m a special case, does that mean you’re gonna fuck me?” asked Jesse, biting his lip, “That’s what James Bond does after all, right?”

“Perhaps,” replied Mr. White, tilting his head, “Have I succeeded in seducing you, then?”

“You pretty much had me seduced the moment you showed up at my door wearing that,” Jesse admitted, a little shamelessly.

“Then clearly I wasted time taking you to that restaurant,” said Mr. White, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Jesse closer against him.

“Maybe,” laughed Jesse, “But like I said, the food was pretty dope, yo. So I think it was totally worth it.”

“I’m glad. After all, only the best for my _sweet boy_ ,” replied Mr. White, cupping his cheek in his hand.

And shit. If the suit hadn’t already made him hard, then those words certainly did.

“Fuck me, Mr. White” Jesse hurriedly demanded, although with the desperation in his voice it no doubt sounded more like a request than an order. Nevertheless, Mr. White seemed happy to oblige with his demand/request, immediately grabbing Jesse’s hips.

So eager and horny, Jesse immediately took of his suit jacket and just as he was about to unbutton his shirt, Mr. White quickly stopped him, taking a hold of his hands.

Jesse shot him a confused look. Usually the older man was always desperate to have Jesse naked as soon as possible.

“No. Leave it on,” Mr. White commanded, and as if his hands had been placed on a hot stove, Jesse instantly let go of his shirt.

Still fully clothed, he sat there on the man’s lap, desperate and wanton as he waited for Mr. White’s instructions. His dick was so hard and he wanted some sort release but he didn’t want to go against Mr. White.

The older man seemed to be taking the sight of him, the same expression on his face from earlier as if he was submitting what he saw to memory.

“It fits you so wonderfully,” Mr. White as he ran his hands down his sides, “So perfect and still so small…”

Immediately about to protest being called small, Mr. White ordered him to wrap his arms around his neck and instead Jesse quickly did what he was told.

Then with what seemed to Jesse to be a surprising amount of ease Mr. White lifted him up and as Jesse held onto him, his body raised, Mr. White tugged down both his pants and underwear. Once again Jesse couldn’t help but feel somewhat like a child but he didn’t protest given how fucking desperate he was to have the older man inside of him.

Mr. White didn’t remove his pants and underwear completely, pulling them down to his knees, seemingly truthful to what he had said about wanting Jesse to keep the suit on.

“There we go. That’s much better, isn’t it, son?” he said, rubbing his hand between Jesse’s inner thigh, causing Jesse to shudder and let out a small whimper.

 “Look at you, such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” the older man teased, finally taking Jesse’s cock in his hand.

 Jesse quivered at the touch. Despite the slight humiliation he felt, he was in absolutely no position to object. Mr. White’s hand around his cock felt so fucking good, especially as he ran his finger gently along his tip.

“Mr. White,” he moaned softly. However, the pleasured moan became one of dismay as abruptly Mr. White let go of it.

“Why’d you stop?” he mumbled, tugging at his suit jacket.

Mr. White ignored him meanwhile before seemingly out of nowhere, he produced a small bottle of lube.

 “Hush now, sweetheart. It won’t be long now,” he assured and Jesse couldn’t help but whimper upon hearing this.

 ‘Sweetheart’ was a recent pet name that Mr. White had started to call him, and as common as it was, it filled Jesse with an intense sense of happiness whenever he heard it; much like when Mr. White referred to him as his ‘good boy’.

Honestly Mr. White’s voice was like a drug for Jesse, especially his pet names for him.

Ordering Jesse to once again wrap his arms around his neck, Mr. White lifted him up slightly while this time he tugged down his own pants.

Jesse was shocked to see that instead of his usual tighty-whitey’s, Mr. White was wearing a pair black silk boxers.

“Uh…”

Mr. White smirked when he noticed the surprised expression on his face.  

“I figured if I was going to be getting all dressed up, why not go all the way.”

Jesse grinned as he sat back down on the man’s lap.

As Mr. White began slicking his fingers up with lube, his shirt and jacket clung tightly to his body and Jesse couldn’t help but admire the sight. He placed his hands on Mr. White’s chest and still feeling somewhat tipsy from the wine he had drank at the restaurant, Jesse found himself resting his head against it. 

“Hey now, you aren’t falling asleep on me, are you?” the older man asked, now like Jesse, naked from the waist down.

Jesse shook his head, his face still pressed firmly against Mr. White’s chest. “Nah, you’re just comfy is all. I love your chest.”

Mr. White chuckled at that.

“Good.” And without warning, the man inserted two lube fingers into his ass, causing Jesse to let out a small gasp.

Mr. White was moving quicker than normal. Either he knew how desperate Jesse was for him or he was feeling just as horny as him. From the look on his face, Jesse would say just as horny.

 “Fuck. Feels so good,” panted Jesse, focusing on the pleasure rather than the slight pain, moaning as Mr. White began spreading his fingers apart inside of him.

“Think you can handle a third finger?” Mr. White asked, and Jesse could tell from the sound of his voice that the guy had a sm on his face.

Still, Jesse at least had some pride and instead of responding ‘yes’ he instead thrust down onto Mr. White’s fingers, biting down deeply on his lips to stifle the loud noise that would have most certainly came out of him otherwise.

Nevertheless, Mr. White’s smirk no doubt widened at the action.

 “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

A moment later and the man was inserting a third digit.

Despite it being somewhat uncomfortable and painful, Jesse was growing more and more impatient.

“Forget your fingers. I want your dick in me, asshole!” he whined, writhing against him.

“My, my, you _really_ are a needy thing tonight, aren’t you, son?”

“Screw you, bitch,” Jesse retorted, petulantly, “It’s not my fault you look so fucking hot in that suit…”

He regretted it as soon as he said the words however as it would no doubt only serve to fuel the guy’s already enormous ego.

“I suppose I can’t blame you. It’s difficult to stop yourself from being enamoured with James Bond after all,” Mr. White said smugly.

Jesse sighed. There was no stopping it.

“Nah, I became like enamoured with you when you were dorky old Mr. White, way back before you started rocking the Bond look,” replied Jesse somewhat sappily suddenly forgetting his annoyance, “This is just a nice bonus, yo.”

“If that’s the case, I must be driving you insane now, huh?” Mr. White replied, completely ignoring the sentiment of Jesse’s words as he nuzzled Jesse’s neck.

Jesse rolled his eyes. Yeah. There was that ego. Although Bond always had an ego as well so he guessed it was alright. If he made comments throughout the next day about Mr. White being a dorky old dude, hopefully things would return to normal and his ego would be kept in check. Nonetheless, for now at the very least, Jesse was quite happy being thoroughly seduced by Mr. White/James Bond.

He moaned as Mr. White removed his fingers, not so much from the sensation but from the knowledge that Mr. White’s cock would soon fully be in him.

Pressing his face back against Mr. White’s chest, he lifted his body up, his arms now wrapped tightly around Mr. White’s back as his partner lubricated his own cock. Jesse bit down on his lips to stop himself from demanding for the man to hurry up; knowing that it would only add to his humiliation and Mr. White’s teasing material.

Finally Mr. White finished, his hands resting on Jesse’s hips. Jesse suspected that it was to guide him down gently onto his cock, but Jesse decided to take matters into his own hands, practically hurling himself down onto Mr. White’s it, squirming until the man was properly inside him.

Jesse let out a loud moan, partly from pleasure, partly from pain. But thankfully despite his impulsive action, the pleasure far outweighed the pain.

Mr. White was not unaffected by this either, letting out a loud moan himself, apparently not have been anticipating Jesse’s vigorousness. As such, the small part of Jesse that wasn’t consumed by either pleasure or pain couldn’t help but grin.

But of course, Mr. White not being in control was unacceptable to him and before Jesse knew it, the man’s hands were grasping tightly around his waist and lifting him and thrusting him down onto his cock.

While Jesse moaned outwardly, he was smiling internally. Ever since they had fucked in the lab that day and Mr. White had seen the bruises on Jesse’s skin, the man had been mostly delicate in his dealings with him, treating him as something that happened to be incredibly fragile. And while it wasn’t as if Jesse didn’t appreciate his consideration, there were definitely times were he wanted their sex to be a little rougher. Still, whenever he recalled Mr. White’s reaction from the day that he realised that he had hurt him and the fact that he had shed tears over it, Jesse couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty. As such he refrained from saying anything, not wanting to upset his old teacher further.

Nevertheless Mr. White’s hands were now digging into his hips as he seemed to be losing himself inside of him as Jesse let out a series of loud gasps.

“So good,” Jesse whimpered, trying to keep his thrusts as consistent with Mr. White’s as he could as he shoved himself down onto the man’s cock. Eventually however he gave up, allowing Mr. White complete control and to do all the work, the man moving him with so much ease that he felt almost like a doll.

Still, it did nothing to damper how fucking turned on he was. True to his word, Mr. White was certainly taking care of him and soon Jesse found himself cumming.

“Fuck!” Jesse cried, his body becoming completely slack, his head dropping against Mr. White’s shoulder.

Mr. White was still hadn’t came yet but Jesse, exhausted from his own orgasm was too tired to move and help him.

Still, mustering up some energy he whispered in his ear, “That was so fucking good. You look so fucking hot in that suit, Mr. White.”

And as if that was the catalyst needed, Mr. White came, Jesse trembling as he felt his partner’s semen fill inside him.

“Fuck, Mr. White,” he gasped.

“God, son,” was all that Mr. White managed out in return as he desperately tried to regain his breath.

They remained in silence for a few minutes as they caught their bearings, Mr. White’s arms wrapped comfortably around him.

“You ain’t gonna leave me now, are you?” Jesse found himself asking jokingly.

“What?” Mr. White asked, sounding completely baffled.

Jesse chuckled. “No matter what, James Bond always ends up with a different chick in each movie, right? You ain’t gonna move onto the next best thing are you?”

Mr. White laughed at this, pressing a kiss to his hair. “No, you’ll always be my best thing, sweetheart.”

Jesse giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. Then with a sly tilt of his head, he asked “Well, if that’s the case wanna go again?”

Mr. White grinned. “You read my mind, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you very much for reading. Comments and kudos are wonderfully appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt gets to have Holly stay for the weekend and Jesse finally gets to meet her.

When Skyler told him that she was planning on going away for the weekend and that she was planning on asking Marie and Hank to take Holly for a couple of days, Walt took immediate offence. Holly was seven months old now and not once had she been in Walt’s condo.

“She’s my daughter, if anyone should be watching her it’s me!” Walt had shot back angrily.

Begrudgingly he had accepted the parameters that Skyler had set out for him when it came to seeing his children, knowing that he had hurt her with all that he had done the past year, as well declining her invitation to move back home. He hadn’t wanted to rock the boat, especially when their divorce had only recently gone through – Saul had had a field day when he had shown up at his office with the divorce papers – but not being able to have his own daughter stay for the weekend, well, that was just plain unacceptable.

“If I’m going to be away this weekend you’re the one who’s going to need to take charge of carwash,” Skyler countered, “God knows, I’m the one doing it most of the _time_.”

‘Forgive me if I’m off making the actual money that supports our family.’ Walt wanted to say but managed to refrain himself.

Somehow, being with Jesse Pinkman of all people had caused him to mellow out a somewhat. Whether it was due to Jesse’s wonderful relaxing massages, the incredible sex they had, just the boy’s presence in general or perhaps a combination of all three, Walt was unsure. Nevertheless, at least for now he was able to keep his anger at bay.

“I’m sure I can get Rodriquez to cover for me,” Walt said diplomatically.

“For three whole days?” Skyler challenged.

“Perhaps not for three days. But I’m sure he’d be willing to work a half day Friday and the whole of Saturday if we give him Sunday and Monday off, on which on Sunday Holly can go stay with Hank and Marie until you get home.”

“I just think it will be easier to have Holly spent the entire weekend at Hank and Marie’s,” Skyler replied as she cleared away the dishes, deliberately not looking at Walt, “Plus you know how happy it would make Marie to able to have Holly for the entire weekend.”

“I don’t care what would make Marie happy. I’m her _father_ ,” Walt retorted, “I’m the one who should be watching Holly, and quite frankly it’s ridiculous that I have never had my daughter stay overnight with me, not once.”

“Well, forgive me Walt, if I don’t want out child staying at the home of a drug dealer,” Skyler bit back, turning around to face him.

“I am not-”

He sighed. No matter what he said it never seemed to get through.

“I am _not_ a drug dealer. And my private life is completely separate from my job as a manufacturer. No one knows who I am and Holly would be entirely safe in my home.”

“And what about Jesse Pinkman?” she challenged, “Isn’t he a part of both your work and home life?”

 “Are you trying to imply that he would somehow hurt our daughter?” Walt asked, his hackles raised.

“I’m not saying that. But what I am concerned about is that he’s a drug addict, is he not?  I don’t want Holly near a known junkie.”

“Jesse is _not_ a junkie,” stated Walt through gritted teeth, “He’s been clean for seven months now.”

It was true. The boy hadn’t smoked or taken anything in over for half a year – not since the crack den – and Walt couldn’t be prouder of him. Jesse still regularly attended NA meetings so when he had brought home a chip for being clean for six months and proceeded to act like it was no big deal, Walt made damn sure his partner knew how important it truly was.

Taking Jesse in his arms he held him so close. “You honestly have no idea of how proud of you I am, son.”

Jesse had broken down at that, tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed into his chest. Walt knew at the time that as well as being happy upon hearing Walt’s words, the boy was probably thinking about Jane as well as all the things his drug usage had cost him. But mostly Walt felt that they were really tears of joy and relief.

Upon the many things that he had learnt about Jesse over these past months was how remarkably well Jesse responded to praise, as if he had been deprived of it his entire life. Whether it was at work or in the bedroom, his eyes would instantly light up, his expression as mixture of happiness and embarrassment when Walt told him he was doing a job or complimented him.

It probably also further explained why he called Jesse, his ‘good boy’ so much, as while boosting Jesse’s self-esteem, Jesse’s physical reaction to being referred to as such was exquisite. The way his cheeks redden, the glassed over look in eyes as his cock grew hard… Walt often followed it with some teasing but he knew that Jesse was aware that Walt meant his words of praise.

As he had held Jesse however, he had no intention of trying to elicit such a physical reaction. Instead he continued to gently say over and over again how proud of Jesse he was, all the while softly stroking his hair.

Because of all the boy’s efforts it was for that reason that he couldn’t not take offence at Jesse being referred to as a ‘junkie’.

“And what if he relapses?” Skyler questioned, “Excuse me if I don’t want our daughter around if that happens, Walt.”

“That won’t happen,” Walt growled, “Jesse is clean and he is _happy_. Jesse has absolutely no intention of ever using again.”

“I still don’t feel comfortable with-”

“He won’t even be around this weekend,” Walt interrupted, “Like you, he’s away...”

“Honestly?”

“Yes Skyler, honestly. He’s visiting friends.”

Skyler gave him a look as if she didn’t quite believe him.

Unlike with Jesse’s drug usage, she was right to disbelieve. Jesse wasn’t away, but Walt wasn’t going to say so. After all, Jesse being around wasn’t going to stop him from seeing his beloved daughter.

“And he won’t be at your place this weekend?”

“No Skyler, he won’t be. It will just be Holly and I, father and daughter.”

He had promised to be truthful with Jesse; to not keep anymore secrets from him. However, this did not apply to Skyler…

And so reluctantly Skyler agreed for him to take care of Holly for the weekend, or least until the Sunday morning.

This made Walt immensely happy. So far the only places he had gotten to see Holly was at his old house and the hospital in which she was born. Given that he was her father, he found this quite ridiculous and as such was glad to be able to finally bring Holly to the place he now called home, as well as introduce her to Jesse.

Walt felt embarrassed somewhat that he had thought about Jesse meeting Holly only recently. Before that he had always considered his family and Jesse as being two completely separate things in his life.

Occasionally his partner would ask him how dinner with his family had gone but Walt had assumed that the boy was simply being polite, - as rare as that was – and in reality didn’t have that much interest in his family life. But when he had shown Jesse a new photograph of himself holding Holly in his arms, his face had lit up.

“Aww, wow, she’s so cute!” Jesse declared, inspecting the photograph.

Walt beamed, ever the proud father. “She really is, isn’t she? I honestly can’t believe how fast she’s growing.”

“Hey, uh… Mr. White. Do you think, like I’d ever get to y’know, see meet her one day?” Jesse asked somewhat tentatively.

“Meet her?”

“Yeah. I mean, like she’s you’re daughter and you’re my like… well, you know…” He gestured with his hand.

Jesse always seemed embarrassed using the term ‘boyfriend’ and given that partners was what they had referred to each other when they had first started cooking together, it didn’t quite encompass what they were now. Walt had used the term ‘lover’ once at which Jesse had instantly snorted at.

“I don’t know,” Jesse continued, “I guess it would just be cool to meet her. I mean she’s still a baby so it’s not like she knows who I am…”

Jesse scratched the back of his head, looking uncomfortable. “Is that, uh weird?”

Walt smiled. “No, son. It’s not weird at all. I suppose I just didn’t think you would be interested,” he replied, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “You like kids then?”

“Of course I do,” Jesse retorted as if the answer should be absolutely obvious, “Who doesn’t like kids?”

Walt knew many people who didn’t like children – many of them his old colleagues at Wynne High – but he refrained from saying so. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that Jesse liked children so much. Despite his demeanour, Jesse was most likely the kindest person he knew. As such it warmed his heart greatly knowing that Jesse wanted to meet his precious baby girl.

“I’m sure you’ll get to meet her soon,” said Walt, pulling the boy close and kissing his hair.

Jesse grinned in return. “I better, yo.”

And now finally it was happening.

 

Skyler was bringing over Holly early that evening and so Walt made sure to tell Jesse to come over sometime later. After all, the last thing he wanted was for Jesse to show up when Skyler was there. For all the unnecessary drama in his life, that was one thing he definitely wanted to avoid.

He had bought a small crib, hoping that if the weekend went well, he could have his daughter stay over regularly. He just wished he could say the same about his son as sadly it seemed that Junior was too old to want to stay with his old man; Walt Junior instead spending the weekend at his friend Louis’.

Walt was still hurting somewhat over the slight estrangement from his son. Walt Junior was polite enough whenever Walt came over for dinner but he had the feeling that Skyler may have said something to him that hinted that he knew his dad had been invited to move back home but had rejected the offer.

Walt had never questioned him about it however, what with it being entirely possible that it was simply the divorce itself that was bothering Junior. Nevertheless, he hoped his son would come around eventually. In the meantime, he at least wanted to start and have a good relationship with his daughter who at this stage at least was far too young to have a bad opinion of her old man.

Once Skyler arrived she left him a series of instructions about Holly’s routine and a series of to do’s and don’ts. Walt got the impression that she had somehow forgotten that he had taken an active role in raising their son for the past sixteen years and that he was well versed in being a parent and taking care of a child.

He watched as Skyler glanced around his condo suspiciously, not having been there since they had brainstormed the idea with Saul to buy the carwash. Walt wasn’t sure what she was looking for specifically; whether she thought for some bizarre reason that he kept the product he made at home or if Jesse had left drugs lying around the place. Nevertheless, she seemed reluctant to leave and it took a good deal of convincing on Walt’s part to get her to accept that everything was and would be fine.

Once she finally left, Holly cried for almost half an hour. Walt tried to not feel to cut up about it since Skyler while being her mother was also the one she spent most of her time with. Separation anxiety was only to be expected after all.

Jesse happened to show up just as he had finally gotten her to stop. Walt was grateful. The last thing he wanted was to put his partner off with a screaming child after all.

Walt sat on the sofa with Holly cradled in his arms and Jesse’s eyes instantly lit up the moment he saw her.

“Hey baby, how are you?” Jesse asked as he took a seat down next to him, ignoring Walt completely.

Instead he reached over to softly brush Holly’s hair, the little girl glancing over at stranger curiously in turn.

 “Aw, wow, you’re so cute aren’t ya? Way cuter than your pictures.”

Holly, almost as if knowing what Jesse was saying, smiled at this which caused Jesse’s face to brighten even more.

Watching the exchange, Walt couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Would you like to hold her, son?” he asked.

“Hell ye-” Jess started before quickly stopping.

 “Uh, I mean, heck yeah.”

Walt chuckled and carefully handed his daughter over to him, Jesse taking her with ease as she made a small babbling noise.

“Sweetheart, this is Jesse. He’s been really looking forward to meeting you.”

“Hey, Holly, how are you? I’m Jesse. I’m your daddy’s…uh, well…”

“Jesse is daddy’s partner,” Walt interjected.

“Right, I work with your daddy,” Jesse agreed.

“He’s also someone who your daddy loves very very much,” said Walt, glancing over at Jesse and giving him small smile.

The boy blushed. Picking Holly up underneath the arms, she stood up, her weight supported on Jesse’s legs.

“Same here. Your daddy’s pretty awesome. A massive grump but pretty awesome all the same,” he said shooting Walt a grin.

 

While Walt had known that Jesse liked children, he had no idea of how good he would be with an actual baby. As it turned out, the boy was a natural. He seemed to be having a great time playing with Holly, getting down on the floor and sitting next to her, engaging with her as she played with the various toys that Walt had gone out specifically to buy for her staying as well as the few that Skyler had brought over. Still, as much as she liked the toys, they nowhere near rivalled her new found love of playing peek-a-boo with Jesse in which she continuously broke into a series of giggles every time Jesse uncovered his face from behind his hands.

Although it was a chance to be with his daughter, Walt remained on the sofa slightly apart from them, utterly mesmerised by the sight of them playing.

Given that he often found the mere presence of both Holly and Jesse separately heart-warming, seeing them together, it was almost too much too bare, a deep happiness settling within him,

In the end he had been so absorbed in watching them that he completely lost track of time. As such, he felt somewhat guilty when he abruptly announced that it was time to put Holly down for the night, it being way past her bedtime.

Jesse had that kicked puppy look on his face, but he didn’t protest. Looking over at her, he could probably tell how tired she was becoming.

“Night-night, Holly. See you tomorrow,” he said, gently running his hand over her head as Walt picked her up into arms. The fact that she didn’t protest at all went a long way of revealing how sleepy she really was.

“I’m going to go put her down for the night. Why don’t you order us some pizza in the meantime?”

So distracted had they been by the new small life in the house that they hadn’t actually eaten any dinner yet.

Thankfully for Walt this seemed to distract Jesse from his disappointment of losing his playmate as he immediately brightened up.

“Right on, Mr. White!”

 

Instead of the usual activities he and Jesse would engage in on a Friday night – the prospect of the weekend ahead always seemingly heightening their sex drives – they had a quiet evening on the sofa, watching TV and eating pizza. Of course given that he had left Jesse in charge of ordering food, Jesse had gotten the biggest pizza they had. And perhaps because of how contented he was feeling, Walt indulged a bit too much in the pizza, regretting eating that final slice.

Walt resolved to eat a bit healthier for the rest of the weekend. Thankfully, a much as his young partner loved junk food, unless it was too outlandish Jesse was happy to eat what was set out for him so Walt figured it wouldn’t be too difficult.

Nevertheless, this didn’t quite solve his current problem and as Jesse went to climb onto his lap – no doubt impatient from waiting for Walt to pull him on – the weight of Jesse on his stomach caused him to make a small ‘oof’ noise.

Yes, he had definitely eaten too much.

Jesse instantly stopped, pulling back. He expected Jesse to be disappointed but instead he just let out a quiet laugh.

 “Eat too much, Mr. White?”

Walt glared at him, wanting to point out that Jesse was the one responsible for ordering so much pizza in first place. Also while Jesse had eaten just as much as him, unlike Walt, the boy definitely didn’t have to worry about any of the repercussions of weight gain. Oh, to be young again he thought wistfully…

Although he was entirely sure that he had never possessed the metabolism that Jesse has.

Nevertheless, it was difficult to stay annoyed when Jesse got up and moving to behind the sofa and slowly started to massage his shoulders.

Walt let out a contented moan at the sensation.

“That’s good, son,” he said, immediately relaxing into Jesse’s touch,

“Gotta pay you back for the pizza and letting me meet Holly, somehow, don’t I?” Jesse replied, and Walt could hear the smile in his voice.

“You never have to pay be back for anything,” Walt mumbled contentedly, “Of course I would never refuse one of your massages,”

Jesse laughed. “Hell yeah, my massages are the bomb, yo.”

With Holly asleep upstairs and Jesse softly massaging his shoulders, in that moment, Walt couldn’t help but feel anything but lucky.

 

When Walt woke up he was surprised to feel Jesse’s small warm body absent from his embrace and so automatically he reached his arm out to take a hold of the boy, only to discover that Jesse wasn’t actually in bed next to him.

Still half asleep, he was confused by this given that it was still dark out and glancing at his alarm clock he noticed it read the time as being just after four in the morning. Walt always awoke before Jesse so for him to be awake and out of bed before him was certainly unusual. It was only when he heard a faint babbling noise that Walt realised what must have woken him up in the first place.

 It was Holly on the baby monitor, only originally she had been faintly crying. Given that it had been so long since he had last been awoken by a baby like that, Walt assumed his that unconscious mind must have not properly registered the sound as a sign to get up as opposed to a parent attuned to listen out for their baby crying throughout the night.

Walt was embarrassed by how long it took him to register that Holly’s contented babbling was in fact related to his partner’s absence, and it was only when he heard Jesse’s voice through the monitor that it clicked.

“Hey, it’s okay, baby,” Walt heard Jesse say gently, “Let’s get this yucky diaper off you, huh?”

Smiling to himself, Walt pushed himself up and quietly crept next door.

Standing in the doorway he observed Jesse who was humming some indiscernible tune as he changed Holly’s diaper.

“There, that’s like way better, right?” said Jesse as he held Holly up high.

Holly let out a loud noise that sounded very much like laughter which in turn had Jesse grinning from ear to ear. Jesse really did possess the most beautiful of smiles.

“You’re so good with her,” Walt said, finally announcing his presence.

Jesse startled somewhat. “Wow, creeper much? How long have you been standing there?”

“Just a couple of minutes,” Walt replied as he walked over to them, placing his hand lovingly on his daughter’s head.

“Thanks for taking care of her, but you could have woken me when you heard her crying,” he added, turning his attention to Jesse.

“It’s cool, I couldn’t really sleep anyway.”

Walt wondered if it was nightmares again. Occasionally the boy would get them and despite Walt’s insistence to wake him up when he had them, Jesse never would.

 “I had no idea you knew how to change a diaper,” said Walt, changing the subject.

“I had a kid brother growing up you know. I kinda got roped into helping out, and by that I mean punished with diaper changing duty,” said Jesse, although from the expression on his face he didn’t seem to find the memory unpleasant.

“Oh, of course, your brother’s name is-

“Jake,” Jesse supplied.

In truth, Walt had forgotten all about Jesse having a younger sibling. If memory served him correctly however, there was a decent age gap between the two.

“How old is he now?” Walt asked legitimately curious.

“Thirteen, although his birthday is coming up pretty soon.”

Despite the twelve-year age difference between Jesse and Jake, inwardly Walt couldn’t help but cringe at the fact that he was dating someone whose brother was still in middle school, and barely even a teenager at that.

“It must be strange having a sibling so much younger than yourself. I know Junior was shocked when Skyler and I told him that in less than nine months he would have a little brother or sister. He’s great with her though, so it all worked out,” said Walt with a small smile, unable to help but being proud of his son.

“Yeah, I guess so. I kind of just wish I’d been around a little more for him a little,” Jesse replied somewhat pensively as he began rocking Holly in his arms.

“You went to stay with you aunt when you were about fifteen or so, right?”

The boy nodded. “I still lived with my parents for the first three years of Jake’s life, but I wasn’t really _there_ there, you know? I was way too wrapped up in my own shit and whenever I was home, my parents and I fought constantly so I didn’t like get to spend any real meaningful time with him. To be honest I don’t think my parents really wanted me around him anyway. Hell, last time I was there, they sure as hell didn’t want me left alone with him.”

“I’m sure that’s not the case,” Walt replied, trying to be encouraging.

Jesse simply snorted, clearly disbelieving. It wasn’t something they ever really discussed, but Jesse’s relationship with his parents was far from ideal.

“Looks like you got Holly to fall asleep,” Walt pointed out, changing the subject.

Jesse’s smile instantly returned as he gazed down at the small bundle of joy in his arms. “Yeah, I did,” said Jesse in a quiet voice, “Oh man, she is _so_ cute.”

Walt smiled as well. “She really is.”

Turning back to the crib, Jesse gently placed her down and Walt felt his heart swell tenfold. It truly was a heart-warming sight.

Edging towards him, Walt wrapped a warm arm around Jesse’s waist, pulling Jesse towards him. Relaxing into his touch, Jesse rested his head against Walt’s shoulder as they watched over the peacefully sleeping little girl.

 It was strange. Skyler should have been the one he had his arm wrapped around. As father and mother of Holly they should have been gazing down happily at their daughter. But instead Jesse was the one stood next to him and yet it felt so natural. Perhaps that was the strangest thing of all.

They remained standing like this for a good few minutes, and from the expression on Jesse’s face and the fact that he was having trouble sleep, Walt could only assume that his young partner had something on his mind.

“I don’t know about you, but I could definitely go for some hot chocolate right now,” said Walt.

 “Since when do you like sweet things?” Jesse asked, confused.

“Since a very sweet person came into my life,” replied Walt, rubbing his hand against Jesse’s waist.

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Man, I cannot believe you just said that.”

Nevertheless, the boy was grinning happily, allowing Walt to guide him out of the room without any protest.

 

With both sat at the kitchen counter, Jesse let out a contented moan as he took a sip of the hot chocolate that Walt had made for him, whipped cream sticking to his upper lip.

“This shit is good, yo. Seriously, forget meth,” said Jesse contentedly.

With a grin Walt reached out and scooped the piece of cream off Jesse’s lip with his finger before proceeding to lick the digit. Jesse of course blushed at the action.

Walt knew of course nothing sexual would come of it. Nevertheless, he always took a certain kind of pleasure in catching Jesse off guard and making the boy blush. Just as was seeing Jesse interacting with Holly, it was a lovely sight to behold.

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Walt after a few minutes, noticing that Jesse seemed preoccupied.

“What’d you mean?” Jesse asked strangely tentative, the mug pressed to his mouth.

“Well, clearly something is troubling you.”

“It’s nothing, it’s just…” Jesse sighed, “I don’t know. I guess I’ve just been thinking about some stuff.”

“Anything in particular?” Walt asked, taking a drink of his own hot chocolate. He wasn’t exactly a fan but he certainly didn’t want to mess up his sleeping pattern by drinking coffee so late at night/early in the morning.

“Holly was an accident, right? Or well, at least a super awesome accident. You and your wife didn’t plan her.”

“Holly was completely out of the blue,” Walt confirmed, albeit a little surprised by the question, “We already had a fifteen-year-old in the house with no plan for anymore children. It was certainly a shock for everyone when we found out.”

Jesse nodded. “Yeah, well, that wasn’t the case with my parents. They didn’t say anything to me but despite the age gap between us, Jake was totally planned. I think they like originally only planned on having one child but then of course me their only kid at the time didn’t turn out the way they wanted. I sure as hell didn’t live up to their expectations so I guess they felt that they had like no choice but to try for another one. And finally they got what they wanted with Jake.

I mean, it’s not like I’m jealous of anything. Seriously, Jake’s like a total genius; good at school, sports, music... I think he could probably do anything. I’m proud of him, you know?” said Jesse and Walt could tell from his tone that he honestly was proud of his younger brother and not just saying so.

“But I think when he was born, my parents realised they didn’t have to worry or like care about me as much anymore,” he added sadly, “They had like this other kid they could focus on. I did a lot of stupid shit and they sent me away to live with my aunt so they didn’t have to see or worry about me no more. I mean, I still visited home…or well, their house, but it was always fucking awkward and we fought like all the time.”

Walt could relate; being seen as a stranger in your own home and the friction it thereby caused with your family. As such, Walt felt truly sympathetic.

“Whenever I did show up, it was clear that they didn’t want me left alone with Jake; didn’t want me corrupting him or some shit. Had to have the door open if it was just the two of us in a room as if they could be more obvious,” Jesse snorted before dejectedly adding, “I don’t know. They were probably right.”

Jesse sighed again. “Anyway, I just wish that despite my own crap I could have been there for Jake a little more, y’know? Seriously, I don’t want him to turn out like me… To throw his future away like I did and become a junkie.”

 “I’m sure that won’t be the case,” Walt told him, reaching out and placing his hand over Jesse’s, “And as for throwing your future away, it is true that there have been many bumps along the way, but you’re definitely getting somewhere. And you know how proud I am of you, don’t you, son?”

Jesse smiled and gave a small nod. “I know you are. Thanks, Mr. White. I couldn’t have come this far without you, yo.”

“So, these thoughts of your brother are what have been keeping you awake then?” Walt asked sympathetically, giving Jesse’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Jesse smile faltered somewhat, his eyes lowering to the counter. “Kind of… But mostly I’ve been thinking about that kid from before. I haven’t thought about the whole thing in a long while, y’know…”

“Kid from before?” Walt questioned, having no absolutely no idea to who Jesse was referring too.

“Yeah, it’s well …you remember those two junkies who held up Skinny Pete and stole from us? When you found out you gave me my gun back and told me to take care of things so I like went to their house.”

“Yes, I uh, I remember,” replied Walt uncomfortably, feeling as if he had just swallowed something incredibly bitter.  

After all, it just happened to belong to one of the many things he had put Jesse through that he regretted. Reflecting back on it, he couldn’t help but hate himself somewhat for forcing Jesse into such a dangerous situation. At the time, Walt’s emotions had simply gotten the best of him, furious that someone had the gall to steal from him; from Heisenberg. But mainly it had been the increasingly tense situation he found himself in with Skyler that had caused him to act so harshly. As such he had taken that anger out on Jesse and by the time he had realised his mistake and tried to call Jesse to tell him to forget what he had said, the boy, ever so diligent to his orders had already gone to retrieve their money back.

When he had gone to Jesse’s place the next day, he discovered that his poor partner had been deeply affected by what he had witnessed. Even when he had eventually opened the door for Walt Jesse had immediately curled back up into the covers on the mattress on the floor. It was a sad sight and yet despite seeing him like this, Walt had simply chastised and interrogated him.

At some point during Jesse’s explanation his partner had mentioned something of a kid being there but Walt had ignored that piece of information completely, instead trying to encourage him with a ridiculous analogy about being a blowfish and scaring off other criminals and preventing them from messing with him. While at the time it had restored the boy’s confidence, looking back on it, Walt realised how callous he had been, thinking only of gaining control of more territory. In the end, it was what had gotten one of Jesse’s dealers as well as his friend killed…

“Yeah, well they had this kid. He must have been like four or five, I dunno. But he was filthy. I mean he was a cute kid but looked like he hadn’t been bathed in weeks. And those junkies, they just left him in that shithole of a house all alone. He didn’t even have any well, entertainment; the TV had like one channel and it was some lame ass home shopping network. It was fucking awful, you know?

 Anyway, the guy Spooge, who I guess was the kid’s dad… he had his head crushed over like nothing by the kid’s mom with some ATM machine they had jacked and brought home. The kid didn’t see his dad’s head being crushed, thank God.”  

Jesse winced at the memory.

“I took him outside and told him to wait till the cops came. Seriously there’s like no way his skank of a mom didn’t get arrested, but the kid, I have no clue what happened to him,” said Jesse sorrowfully, “He lost both his parents that day and, I know, he’s probably better off but…”

Jesse ran his hands over his head. “I don’t know, man… It was just all so fucked up.”

“Well, it’s most likely that after the police found him he’s was taken straight to child protective services. Given that it’s been over six months since then, they may have tracked down a relative to take him in, of which of course we can only hope they take better care of him than his own parents. There’s also the foster care system. However, from what you described of his living conditions, I’m sure he’s much happier where he is now,” Walt replied, hoping to sound encouraging.

“Yeah, but it’s not like I know that for sure. I don’t even know the kid’s name let alone where he is right now…. Honestly, if I knew his name maybe I could at least –”

“Jesse, no, trying to find that boy would be far too dangerous,” Walt interrupted, “If he was to see and to recognise you then –”

“Yo, it ain’t like I’d actually approach him or anything. I ain’t stupid,” Jesse shot back with an annoyed expression on his face, “Maybe just check in on him from a far, you know?”

“I still maintain that it’d be far too risky. Not that it matters since you don’t actually know _his_ or his parents real names. I doubt very much the name ‘Spooge’ is going to be listed on any official documents.”

“Okay, whatever, man, I get your point,” Jesse replied, shoving his mug away in frustration.

Inwardly Walt sighed. He had just gone from comforting the boy about family issues to pissing him off completely. Nevertheless, he liked to think that it was Jesse strong emotionality that was the cause of Jesse’s reaction and therefore not his fault. After all, Walt was simply being practical not to mention careful. Nonetheless, he still didn’t want his partner to be angry with him and so getting up he wandered around to the other side of the counter and placed his broad hands on Jesse’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he said, really meaning it, “I know that you’re only concerned for this little boy’s wellbeing, and truly you’re caring nature is one of the reasons why I love you so much. But I don’t think it’s wise to get involved. Despite the ramifications of the boy or somehow even his mother identifying you, even if you did know his whereabouts, there’s nothing you could do to help him. You’re not a relative, just stranger who happened to walk in on and witness a horrific event.”

“I didn’t walk in, you _sent_ me there,” Jesse huffed out and Walt’s gnawing guilt only increased.

He started to let his hands drop from Jesse’s shoulders when Jesse quickly apologised.

“I’m sorry,” he said, swiftly grabbing hold of one of Walt’s hands, “I just feel shitty and guilty about the whole thing. I dunno, I guess between seeing how much you love your daughter and my like regrets about Jake, it just like brought that shit up.”

“That’s understandable,” said Walt, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of his partner’s head, “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, sweetheart?”

“Nah, I’m fine, yo. You’re right, the kid is probably happier where he is now, and Jake, well, it’s not like I can do anything to change the past so I should like focus on the future,” said Jesse, tilting his head and offering Walt a warm smile.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Walt agreed, grinning back at him in return, “And speaking of the future, I think it would be very wise of us to go to bed as in a few hours time – if we’re lucky that is – a very cute but cranky baby girl will be waking us up with her cries to be fed.”

“Shit, I forgot about that,” said Jesse as he climbed off his seat.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle,” Walt teased as he wrapped his arm around Jesse’s shoulder, guiding him to the stairs.

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Uh, yeah, I got up in the middle of the night to change her so the morning duty is all yours, bitch.”

 

Thankfully Holly slept through the rest of the night peacefully. Jesse seemed to as well – or at least Walt hoped this was the case – given the fact he was curled deep into his side looking contented and snoring softly when Walt awoke. There was no chance for him to enjoy the sight as he usually would however as he soon heard Holly’s cries through the baby monitor. Gently he shook Jesse just enough to wake him up slightly so that he could carefully lift him off his chest. Jesse let out a small groan as Walt did so, coiling himself around the other pillow. Walt grinned. His boy was definitely not a morning person.

“Go back to sleep, son,” Walt whispered, placing a soft kiss to Jesse’s hair, the boy mumbling softly in acknowledgement. And with that, he went to retrieve Holly from next door.

Despite Jesse’s insistence that he wasn’t going to get up early to help with Holly, within fifteen minutes of Walt taking Holly downstairs to be fed, Jesse appeared by his side, yawning loudly and wearing only a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

“I thought you were adamant about staying in the bed?” Walt teased as he got Holly’s bottle and food ready.

“I figured I probably wouldn’t get back to sleep so may as well get up, you know?” Jesse mumbled before walking over to Holly, currently in her highchair.

“Hey, Holly!” he greeted, his tone instantly brightening in comparison to speaking with Walt.

Walt had been hoping to surprise Jesse with breakfast in bed but apparently the boy couldn’t resist the allure of spending as much time as possible with his new playmate.

Oh well, it at least offered Walt a distraction for Holly as he went back to preparing her food. She was slowly getting to the point where as a child she would need more and more stimulation to keep her preoccupied. Thankfully, Jesse would – for the rest of the weekend at least – be able to provide some.

“Want me to make breakfast?” Jesse asked as Walt approached Holly’s highchair, her bottle and small bowl of food in hand.

“Actually, I was thinking of whipping us up some pancakes. How about you take over feeding duty and I’ll get started?”

Jesse’s eyes immediately lit up. “Hell yeah! Your pancakes are the bomb!” Jesse declared as he grabbed the small bowl and bottle from Walt.

Given that he knew how to change a diaper, Walt also trusted that Jesse knew how to feed a baby. And so he got started on making breakfast, the sound of Jesse gently coaxing for Holly to eat and his daughter’s contented babbles in the background behind him.

Getting Holly to drink milk from her bottle was fine but getting her to eat, while admittedly been quite new for her, was a bit more challenging.

“Here comes the rocket ship, yo!”

Walt couldn’t help but chuckle. Holly would soon be reaching that age when she would start to say actual words. He just prayed that one of her first ones – or at least proper sounds she made – wasn’t ‘yo’. He could only imagine Skyler’s reaction…

In the end, Jesse did an incredibly good job of getting Holly to eat most of her breakfast, displaying a good deal of patience that he often lacked in other areas of life.

Again with the boy’s caring and nurturing nature – all Walt had to do after all was let out a little complaint of being sore and he would instantly be on the receiving end of one of Jesse’s amazing massages – he shouldn’t have been so surprised that Jesse would be good with children. Furthermore, despite the fact that he had numerous run ins with the law and currently manufactured methamphetamine, Walt in certain ways very much considered Jesse as being innocent, and what was more innocent than children? He supposed it only made sense that Jesse would feel a pull towards them. Not to mention that Jesse also in many aspects was very childlike himself; further evident by the excited look on his face when Walt announced the pancakes he was making were ready.

While he and Jesse sat eating them – Walt only ate one, still full from all the pizza he had consumed for dinner the night before – Holly watched them curiously.

“Sorry, kid, you’re too little to eat these yet,” Jesse told Holly sympathetically as if she was capable of understanding, “But I’m sure when you’re older, your daddy will make as many pancakes for you as you want. Your daddy’s pancakes are seriously the best.”

Walt almost choked on his coffee at hearing Jesse refer to him as ‘daddy’. Certainly he wasn’t calling Walt it directly but even so, hearing Jesse say it did things to Walt that he really didn’t want to acknowledge and within the current situation was incredibly inappropriate.

“You okay, Mr. White?” Jesse asked, glancing at him worriedly.

“I’m fine, son,” he replied, and then inwardly cringed.

Oh well, at least he hadn’t called Jesse ‘good boy’, thank God…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orignally this was supposed to be one chapter but it was getting quite long so I decided to split it into two parts, so more of Jesse interacting with Holly next chapter (Jesse and kids is my weakness). Plus some smut with Walt and Jesse with a dash of angst and hurt/comfort.
> 
> As always, thanks very much for reading, and kudos and comments are very much appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed by quickly and soon Walt was putting Holly down for her morning nap. Given that it was a Saturday morning, he and Jesse sat curled up on sofa watching television for a good while, this time with Jesse sat on his lap unlike the night before.

“Holly’s likely to wake up soon,” Walt announced, glancing up at the clock, “We should probably start getting ready before then.”

“Looks like we don’t have much time. Guess we have no choice but to shower together given that she’ll totally expect us both when she wakes up,” said Jesse, nuzzling affectionately against Walt’s neck.

Walt grinned. “Why, son, you read my mind.”

And before he knew it, they were both in the shower completely naked. As the water poured down against them, Walt had Jesse pressed against the wall from behind, his arms pinned above his head as he sucked on the boy’s neck.

Not knowing how much time they would have before Holly awoke, Walt let go of Jesse’s wrists and instead took a hold of the boy’s cock in his hand. Instead of starting slowly as he usually would, with the time constraints Walt stroked it vigorously causing Jesse to quickly buck his hips backwards in response.

“Mr. White!” Jesse gasped so loudly that Walt could still clearly hear him through the spray of the powerful shower.

Immediately Walt wrapped his free arm around Jesse’s waist, pulling him close so his back was flush against Walt’s chest. He began rubbing his own erection against Jesse’s ass as he continued to jerk the boy off.

“Fuck, Mr. White,” Jesse moaned, holding his ass up for Walt as he leant heavily against the tiles for extra support.

“That’s it. That’s my good boy,” whispered Walt proudly, Jesse doing exactly as he wanted, “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

With those words, his thoughts couldn’t help but turn back to earlier, Jesse referring to him as ‘daddy’. He breathed heavily. It was definitely a conversation for another time however.

But for now, Walt focused on the task at hand, continued caressing the boy’s cock and not long after Jesse came; again, his moan loud enough that it could be heard over the spray of water. With his partner satisfied, Walt let go of Jesse’s waist and carefully pulled out so he could attend to himself. Jesse meanwhile leant against the wall for support, trying to regain his breath.

Eventually Walt too came and he was instantly wrapping his arms around Jesse pulling him back against his chest.

Jesse let out a contented moan. “Uh, I don’t think we have time for another round, Mr. White” said Jesse with a laugh.

“I know,” Walt replied, simply taking in the feel of Jesse’s slender form before reaching over and switching the shower off.

Grabbing the towel sat just outside the shower, Walt placed it over Jesse’s head giving his hair nice rub.

“Hey!” the boy instantly protested as if wasn’t a common occurrence.

“I can dry myself, you know,” retorted Jesse clearly embarrassed, although he did absolutely nothing to stop him. Walt smiled, continuing to dry him off with the towel before starting on himself.

“I know, sweetheart, but like you said, we’re in a hurry,” replied Walt, “Nothing wrong with a little help, right?”

Jesse pouted but didn’t say anything in return and Walt couldn’t help but grin. If they had had the time, Walt would have liked to lather the boy up with soap or shower gel, caressing him gently as he washed him. But that was for some other time.

In the end, by the time they had both dried and gotten ready, Holly was awake, and happily they went to greet her.

 

After giving Holly her own bath, it was time for her to get another bottle after which Jesse took lead in playing with her. He even read her a book, a book that happened to be about farmyard animals.

“The pig goes ‘oink’ and he lives in a pigsty,” said Jesse, pointing at the brightly coloured pictures in Holly’s book, “Next there’s the cow, she makes a ‘moo’ sound and where does she live?”

Jesse turned the page and in over excited manner as one does when speaking to small children, he declared, “The cow lives in the barn!”

With that statement, Walt immediately burst out laughing, Jesse shooting him a baffled look.

“What?” he asked, his brows furrowed.

Walt didn’t reply, simply continued laughing. At least his daughter, unlike his partner would know the correct places that farmyard animals lived. Clearly Jesse had missed out on the book when he was a child, and if Walt was lucky, Holly would never have to hear a barn referred to as a ‘cowhouse’.

 

The rest of the afternoon went along happily and peacefully. Holly had her cranky moments, mainly when she needed her diaper changed – of which before Walt could even offer, Jesse quickly took care of it – but overall, just as Jesse was enamoured with her, she seemed to be just as adorably fascinated with Jesse.

Like father, like daughter he supposed.

Originally, he had been considering this weekend as a way to further bond with Holly away from Skyler and out with the confines of his old house; no longer having to feel like an outsider but to have her in his own home and under his own terms. In the end, however, it became so much more and it was quickly made apparent to Walt that Jesse needed this kind of bonding more than him. Instead of being jealous that his daughter’s attention was being stolen away, Walt was happy to sit on the side-lines. After all, just as Holly was curiously fascinated by her new playmate, Walt was just as fascinated watching the pair interact.

“How long is she staying for?” Jesse asked, sat on the floor next to her, a stuffed bunny in his hand.

“Until tomorrow morning. Hank and Marie will be picking her up then I have to head to work at the carwash for the rest of the day.”

Jesse grimaced as he usually did whenever Hank’s name got brought up.

“Guess I should like bounce tonight then.”

“Of course not,” Walt quickly replied, adamant that Jesse should remain, “You have your keys so as long as you stay in the bedroom, it’ll be fine.”

Walt noted the unsure look on Jesse’s face. Jesse’s strong weariness of Hank made sense after the awful beating he had taken.

“I understand however if you’d be more comfortable leaving tonight. You don’t have to force your-”

“Yo, it ain’t like I’m scared or nothing!” Jesse immediately declared, “It’s just, you know, having your asshole brother-in-law see me here would be awkward as fu-” Jesse quickly stopped, sneaking a peek at Holly, “Well, it’d be pretty awkward…”

Walt couldn’t argue with that. He didn’t even want to think what Hank’s reaction would be if he caught Jesse in Walt’s house, let alone knowing that they were romantically involved.

“Hank from what I remember, likes to lie in on the weekend so I imagine it’ll be Marie who’ll be the one to pick Holly up,” Walt said tryi,ng to be reassuring. But when he thought about it, Marie finding Jesse here first thing in the morning would probably be much worse than Hank…

Jesse nodded and then with a small smile, said, “Yo, thanks for having me come over with Holly here. It’s been awesome.”

Walt smiled in return. “Of course. I’m just happy that you finally got to meet her.”

Having seen Jesse and his daughter interact, despite the circumstances, Walt only regretted that he hadn’t arranged for Jesse to meet Holly sooner.

“Man, I hope your ex-wife goes away more often.”

“Well, after this weekend, I’m planning on having a talk with Skyler to renegotiate some of my visitation rights, which if all goes well, means I’ll get to have Holly over here more often. Isn’t that right, sweetie?” said Walt, getting on the floor next to them and gently tickling his daughter.

Holly laughed her father’s action and Jesse’s smile brightened at his announcement. “That’d totally be great.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes of too soon. It may take some convincing...” Walt told him somewhat awkwardly, remembering that he had lied to Skyler about Jesse being here.

“Why?” Jesse asked, confused, “She’s your daughter too, right? As a parent, don’t you have like rights and sh…stuff? Seriously, it ain’t like you’re neglecting her while she’s here. You’re an awesome Dad.”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, son.”

“I don’t get it. What reason would she have to stop you having Holly stay at your place?”

“Just little things,” Walt answered, standing up. It was a conversation he really didn’t want to be having with Jesse, especially considering he was the main cause of Skyler’s reluctance to have Holly stay in the first place.

“Hey, how about we put on the DVD that Skyler left for Holly?” said Walt, changing the subject as rustled through a bag on the table, filled with some of Holly’s things, “It might not be the most riveting thing for us to watch given that it’s about colours and the alphabet, but Holly absolutely loves the songs in it and honestly it is truly adorable the way she…”

Walt stopped, trailing off, realising that Jesse hadn’t said a word in response.

“Jesse? What’s wrong?”

“Hey, uh, Mr. White, your ex-wife knows that I’m here, right?” Jesse asked, glancing up at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked, suddenly preoccupied with the DVD in his hand.

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that, yo. You know what I mean. Does she know that I’m actually here in your house like playing with her kid?”

“She is my child too, Jesse, and as such, you have every right to be here and to play with Holly if I wish you to,” replied Walt, his frustration at the conversation he had with Skyler the other day returning.

“Oh my God, she doesn’t know I’m here, does she?” groaned Jesse, shoving his hands over his face.

“Given that we don’t exactly our discuss plans other than the carwash or me going to the house for dinner, you being here wouldn’t be something that I would just mention or bring up in conversation.”

“So she was the one who said something about not wanting me here then?” Jesse questioned as he pressed his hands deeper against his face.

Holly was staring at him looking both confused and curious, possibly mistaking Jesse as playing their hundredth game of peek-a-boo for that day.

“And why would you presume that?”

Jesse dropped his hands and glowered at him. “Because asshole, if she thought it was just you here babysitting then there’d be like no other legitimate reason why she wouldn’t want Holly staying with you again. Unless of course your junkie boyfriend who she clearly wants to keep her kid the hell away from was around.”

“Jesse-”

“So what, you just like actively lied to her and said I wouldn’t be here when she asked?”

Walt sighed. “Skyler did have some concerns about your presence, so I may have told her you where away for the weekend.”

“Jesus, what is your problem!?” Jesse cried, standing up, “I thought you said you weren’t gonna lie anymore!”

“I wasn’t lying to you, Jesse! I lied to Skyler because I knew she wouldn’t listen to reason about this.”

“Yeah, well, your lie still involved me! Think of that, huh?”

“Look, I was frustrated, all right? Skyler saying she didn’t want you around Holly just made me so angry and I knew she wouldn’t have agreed to let Holly visit if she knew you were here as well.”

“Great!” yelled Jesse, throwing his arms in the air, “So, what, does she think that like instead of candy, I’m gonna give your kid a big bag of meth? Teach her how to smoke it up too, huh?”

“I’m sure she doesn’t actually think that,” Walt replied weakly.

“Oh really? Then why else would she wanna keep Holly away from me?”

 “This whole time I’ve been here, I’ve been thinking…” Jesse stopped, trailing off, digging his fingers into the top of his head.

The boy let out a despairing sigh.  “I seriously cannot believe you didn’t say anything to me.”

“You told me how much you wanted to meet Holly and so with Skyler away for the weekend, it just seemed like the perfect opportunity,” Walt said matter-of-factly, gently placing his hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to meet her like this!” Jesse retorted, shrugging Walt’s hand off his shoulder and turning away.

Now Walt was becoming annoyed, having no idea why Jesse was making such a big deal about this, especially since he had gotten what he had wanted in the end.

 “Jesse, I’m really not seeing what the problem is here. You wanted to meet Holly and I made it happen. And as for keeping the truth from Skyler, it’s not as if you haven’t been complicit in my lies to her before now. Remember cooking meth, hmm? Pretending to be my weed dealer, huh? What exactly has changed?”

“This is different, yo! This is-”

Jesse stopped, sighing once more. “You know what, forget it. I’m gonna bounce.”

“What, right now?”

“Yeah, right now,” Jesse mumbled, grabbing his hoodie from the back of the sofa.

“Jesse, you don’t need to leave. Stay,” said Walt, his voice taking on a softer tone.

“Yeah. I kind of do. Look, I don’t expect you to understand or nothing but…”

Trailing off, Jesse stood there looking crestfallen. Walt simply wanted to grab the boy and wrap his arms tightly around him; to tell him he was overreacting and prevent him from leaving.

Just as he was about to, Holly made a small somewhat unhappy sounding noise and Jesse’s attention was immediately diverted to her presence. She seemed less cheerful than before and Walt wondered if she had perhaps sensed the tension between them.

“Hey kid, it was awesome meeting you,” Jesse told Holly as he bent down next to her, a sad smile on his face, “I don’t know when, or even if I’ll get to see you again, but you take care, okay?”

Gently Jesse ruffled her hair, very similar to what Walt did with him, and stood back up.

“Jesse, you really don’t have to go,” Walt stressed again, inching towards him.

Jesse shook his head. “Nah, I do. Like enjoy the rest of your weekend. See you at work on Monday, Mr. White.”

“Bye bye, Holly.”

And with that he was gone. Although he had given Holly a small wave goodbye, Walt had been offered neither a hug nor a kiss goodbye, and after seven months of being on the receiving end of the boy’s overt affections, it really did it sting.

To make matters worse, a minute or so after her his partner had left them, Holly burst into tears.

Sighing, he bent down and scooped her into his arms. “I know how you feel, sweetheart,” he whispered, glancing at the door.

He missed him already.

 

The rest of the day was rather bittersweet for Walt. While he still got to spend the rest of it with his daughter, Walt felt Jesse’s absence strongly. It was frustrating given how well things had been going... Seeing Jesse and Holly together had brought him a great sense of joy, but now because of reasons he wasn’t entirely sure about, Jesse was upset with him and had left. Once again, while he wanted to think it was yet another case of Jesse being over-emotional and dare he say, overdramatic, he still couldn’t quite rid himself of that sense of guilt which occurred every time he saw that his young partner was upset about something.

Holly had been slightly more difficult to deal with for the rest of Saturday as well; crying more than previously almost as if to punish him, seemingly aware that her new playmate leaving her had in fact been her father’s fault.

“I miss him too,” Walt admitted, as he held her against his chest, trying to ease her tears.

With Holly’s bedtime being early, Walt struggled to preoccupy himself for the rest of the evening. He wanted to call Jesse but managed to refrain, instead choosing to give his partner some time and space.

Marie arrived early the next morning, and just as he had predicted, Hank was nowhere in sight. Marie confirmed somewhat embarrassed that her husband was still in bed before proceeding to tell Walt of all the wonderful places she would be taking Holly that afternoon before making a comment about her disappointment at having not gotten to keep Holly the entire weekend. 

Biting his tongue, Walt managed to somehow stop himself from retorting with how disappointed that as Holly’s father, he didn’t get to keep and see her every day.

Thankfully at least, he had an excuse to cut her off, pointing out that he really needed to get ready for work and head to the carwash. Nevertheless, he was saddened about having to say goodbye to Holly. It seemed that no one really quite considered how difficult it was to be divorced and separated from your kids until it happened to you personally.

His day at the carwash went by at an excruciatingly slow pace and the second he finished for the day, he drove straight to Jesse’s place, feeling that he had adequately given Jesse some time to cool down. Although, in saying that he probably would have showed up much sooner had he not been working. Unlike the days past were they were constantly at each other’s throats and pissing each other off, unless it was Jesse overreacting to some light teasing, Walt couldn’t stand the boy being mad at him.

“Hey,” he said as Jesse opened the door to him, wondering just how many times it had been where he was in such a position, showing up at Jesse’s door to apologise to him over something he’d done.

Jesse greeted him and without protest let Walt in, in all likelihood having expecting him to turn up.        

“How are you doing, son?” Walt asked gently.

“Fine,” Jesse replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “How was the rest of the weekend? I mean like, with Holly that is.”

 “Good. Although I could tell how much she missed you when you left.”

“Really?” Jesse asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“We both did.”

Jesse sighed, letting himself fall back on to the futon. “Hey, sorry, I may have like overreacted, yesterday.”

“I was surprised at how upset you became and when you left,” Walt told Jesse as he took a seat next to him, his partner wincing slightly at words, “But for what it’s worth, I…well, I shouldn’t have kept things hidden from you. I was just so focused on you finally getting to meet Holly that I suppose I didn’t really think certain elements over.”

 “I get why you did it, yo. And I mean it’s not like Holly’s old enough to know what’s going on, but,” -” Jesse paused, shaking his head lightly, “It’s just… I dunno.”

Wrapping his arm around Jesse’s shoulder, Walt pulled the boy closer to him. “You said I wouldn’t understand but if you try explaining it to me, I might be able to help,” Walt encouraged softly.

 “I guess I just didn’t want my first-time meeting Holly to be something that we have to keep hidden, you know? I mean I get that your wife knows about us and that we have to keep us a secret from like your son and asshole ex-brother-in-law and shit, but with Holly, I don’t know, she’s just a baby, like too young to disapprove of me or whatever. Only a few people know that we cook meth for a living, yo, and like no one barring your ex-wife and our psycho boss knows we’re together so I thought it’d be nice to you know, meet Holly properly as like your boyfriend and not have to hide it,” Jesse sighed, “I totally get that your ex-wife doesn’t want me around her kid but I also don’t wanna go behind her back and stuff either...”

Groaning, Jesse rested his head lightly on Walt’s shoulder, “You’re gonna tell me that I’m being a total idiot, right? Like again, she’s a baby, it ain’t gonna mean a thing to her.”

“No, son, I don’t think you’re being an idiot,” replied, Walt placing a kiss to Jesse’s hair, for finally Walt understood, suddenly filled to the brim with love and affection for the young man next to him, “Not at all.”

It made sense with everything that Jesse had told him the other night; of his estranged relationship with his parents and in turn how it had affected things with his brother. As Jesse had put it, they didn’t want him ‘corrupting’ their youngest child. They acknowledged – or had at least until the whole issue with Jesse’s aunt’s house – their other son’s existence but they didn’t want him close by. In a way, it was the exact same situation with Skyler, for both himself and Jesse.

Jesse was a person who craved love and approval, not just from anyone of course, but from the people he admired and cared about it mattered a lot. The poor boy didn’t handle rejection well, being incredibly fragile. He knew he would never be accepted by Skyler or the rest of Walt’s family – hell, Walt hardly felt accepted himself most of the time – but with Holly there was a chance of forming a real connection. Walt supposed it made sense that it would be something that Jesse wouldn’t want to have to hide.

To Walt, Jesse was family. He had felt that way about the boy even before they had gotten together; back before Gus, likely even before Jane appeared. During their time together, they had both been cast out by their families, as well as having managed to hurt and disappoint them. Walt, although now an outsider, had succeeded in working his way back in and gaining a tentative form of acceptance from them. Jesse’s family meanwhile had seemingly given up on him completely, and despite being hurt by the realisation, Jesse accepted it. Walt knew this in part was because of him; because Jesse had his love and they both considered the other as family, giving the boy something to hold on to.

While Walt still had his other family, Jesse didn’t appear to begrudge him for it. Occasionally, when he announced that he would be going to dinner at his old house, Walt thought he saw a pensive expression on Jesse’s face. Walt had always assumed that it was sadness from not being able to do the same and visit his own parents and brother, but now he couldn’t help but wonder otherwise.

Jesse loved children. From his interactions with Holly, to the way he spoke about Jake, to the worry he felt towards the nameless boy he had met on that awful day, it was plain to see. His partner had been so happy about meeting Holly and as Walt had watched them interacting for the first time, he felt his heart swell. Jesse had looked so happy and to take Holly away from Jesse after finally introducing her would be unbearably cruel.

Walt was aware that he had something of a possessive streak in him, especially when it came to his partner. From Gretchen and Elliot stealing his life’s work to Ted Beneke sleeping with Skyler… even when he thought Jesse was receiving credit for his meth recipe, a sense of outrage burned deep inside him whenever someone took or attempted to take what was rightfully his.

Jesse was no different. He belonged to Walt. And seeing someone else flirt with him just a little bit, even making the boy to laugh, angered him. It wasn’t from fear or jealously. After all, with everything they had been through together and Jesse’s level of devotion to him, Walt knew that there was absolutely no way that Jesse would ever leave him for someone else; just as he would never ever leave Jesse.

Nonetheless, this did nothing to change the fact that Jesse was _his_ and just as he felt protective towards him – Gustavo Fring nor anyone else for that matter would ever lay a hand on Jesse – and responsible for his daily wellbeing – he was still struggling to get Jesse to eat healthier – he had developed a strong sense of possessiveness over the boy as well.

Usually able to keep his possessive feelings in check, a few weeks ago at the diner near the Laundromat that they often visited after work, those very feelings had taken a hold of him.

He and Jesse hadn’t been going to the diner quite as much lately, Walt eager to get his young partner to experience new foods as well as wanting to treat  and show off to Jesse by taking him out to fancy and expensive restaurants. The diner by comparison to them was rather lacklustre. Nonetheless, Jesse liked the place and for God knows why, really seemed to hold a particular fondness towards it.

“Come on, Mr. White, I just want a burger tonight!” Jesse would often declare, or “I’m too hungry to wait for takeout to arrive, let’s just eat there.”

While Walt knew he had a possessive streak, when it came to the Jesse’s wants, he was also huge pushover; in more cases than not, relinquishing to the boy’s demands. And so having given into one of Jesse’s pleas, they found themselves sat in their usual booth, Jesse looking somewhat smug that he had gotten his way.  

Again, while the food wasn’t stellar, Walt would have been fine with the place if it wasn’t for a certain waitress who always seemed to be the one serving them and who flirted shamelessly with Jesse whenever she saw him.

Okay, perhaps it wasn’t quite as overt as he thought, but Walt could still tell it was clear to see she held quite a bit of attraction towards his partner, smiling every time he said something.

“Can I actually order?” Walt had grumbled once after she spent at least a good minute or so laughing at something completely unfunny that Jesse had said.

“Oh, of course!” she had replied quickly, and Walt was pleased to see she at least had the decency to look ashamed.

“Dude, what the hell crawled up your ass?” Jesse had hissed at him when she left, looking slightly embarrassed himself.

“She’s being paid to take our orders and bring our food, not flirt with customers.”

Jesse had rolled his eyes at him as if he were being ridiculous, in turn putting Walt in a bad mood for the rest of their meal.

Jesse of course had managed to make his mood worse by leaving a rather sizeable tip for her.

“Don’t even start,” Jesse began before Walt had the chance to say anything, “She’s been like nice to us. She deserves it, unlike that snooty asshole you left a massive tip for at that place we went to on Saturday.”

“I wasn’t tipping him per se,” Walt countered, “It was simple etiquette and given that it was a four-star restaurant and not some dingy diner, it’s expected.”

Jesse snorted before practically storming off, leaving Walt trailing after him.

Nevertheless, they still fucked when they got back to Walt’s condo, and when Walt told Jesse afterwards about wanting to check out a nice Chinese restaurant he’d had his eye on for a while at the weekend, Jesse had contentedly replied that it sounded good.

Still, Jesse Pinkman was a creature of habit and so a couple weeks later they found themselves back at the diner.

“Oh, hi!” the waitress, greeted them, her eyes lighting up when she saw Jesse, “Haven’t seen you two for some time now.”

It hadn’t been that long, Walt thought bitterly.

“Hey, Cheryl. Yeah, it’s been awhile, huh?”

Immediately about to ask how the hell Jesse knew the woman’s name, he suddenly noticed the nametag on her dress. Inwardly, Walt sighed, berating himself. Apart of him knew that he was being ridiculous, but still he couldn’t shake his annoyance.

“So busy with work, or with other things?” she asked, innocently enough.

“Uh, work, mainly, I guess.”

“Well, make sure you don’t work too hard. Although my boss would probably fire me if he heard me saying that,” she added with a giggle.

“Same, yo,” replied Jesse, and clearly he must have glanced at him, because the woman was now staring curiously at Walt.

“Oh sorry, is this your-”

“I’d like to order a beer please,” Walt interrupted.

“Uh, right way!”

“Hey, is everything, okay?” Jesse asked once she had left with their drink order, a somewhat concerned expression on his face.

“I’m fine,” he stated.

Jesse frowned, looking very much like he didn’t believe him. Nevertheless, he didn’t say anything.

After flirting with Jesse once she had returned with their beverages and then again when she brought their food, Walt decided that enough was enough. He would seem possessive and crazy if he suddenly turned around and told her outright that Jesse was his lover and to give it a rest with her pointless flirtations already; not to mention, Jesse would be absolutely mortified with him. But there was another way…

And finally, opportunity struck when Jesse, telling him he was going to the restroom, shuffled out of the booth.

With a smirk, Walt immediately downed his drink, and giving it at least thirty seconds or so, followed after Jesse to the restroom.

Opening the door quietly, he saw Jesse doing his business at one of the urinals.

“Yo, you couldn’t like wait till I’m done?” Jesse asked after glancing up and realising that his partner was the one who had walked through the door.

“I’m afraid I can’t,” said Walt as he moved further into the restroom.

Shrugging, Jesse once having finished his business, pulled his oversized pants back up and headed to the sink to wash his hands. It was there, that Walt made his move, suddenly enveloping his arms around Jesse from behind pulling the boy against him.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Jesse asked, sounding completely baffled. Walt supposed he couldn’t blame Jesse for being surprised. It wasn’t as if he ever did things like this out with their apartments.

“Thought you came to take a piss? You said you couldn’t wait.”

“I wasn’t talking about that,” Walt replied, pressing his lips against Jesse’s neck and before his partner could ask what he meant, added, “I need you right now, son.”

And with those words, he felt Jesse shudder in his arms.

 “Now? What, like here?”

“Uh-huh,” Walt answered simply, continuing to place kisses along Jesse’s neck.

“We can’t, yo!” Jesse cried, incredulously, “Seriously, I mean, what if someone walks in?”

“They won’t,” Walt answered, biting down on the boy’s neck, eliciting a loud moan from him. There weren’t very many people in the diner currently, but that wasn’t to say someone wouldn’t walk in on them. But at this moment in time, Walt couldn’t have cared less.

“Hey, that’s totally gonna bruise, yo!” Jesse yelled, his hand reaching to his neck once Walt had pulled away.

Inwardly the older man grinned. He was very much hoping that it would leave a mark; that was the point after all. He wanted the waitress to realise that Jesse was taken, that he had someone already, and most importantly that Jesse was _his_.

Jesse’s protest about the inevitable mark was quickly cut off however, as leaning forward Walt grabbed Jesse’s head and tilted it backwards before harshly crushing his lips against the boy’s.

“I need you now,” Walt told him again after ending the kiss, drawing Jesse even closer towards him so his back was now completely flush against Walt’s chest.

Jesse glanced in the direction of the door. “But-”

 “It’ll be fine, I promise. Besides, you need me too, don’t you, son?” Walt whispered sultry as his hand moved downwards so it rested over the fabric covering Jesse’s crotch.

Jesse let out a small whimper. “Stop…”

But Walt could feel just how hard Jesse was already, knew that the boy wanted it by the fact he wasn’t putting up any form of struggle; from the way he was unconsciously leaning into him and the flush on his cheeks.

“You want this too, sweetheart,” Walt stated, fondling Jesse through his pants and as confident as he was that Jesse did, he still needed Jesse to confirm it.

“Yes,” Jesse gasped out finally.

“Right now?”

“Yes,” Jesse whined impatiently.

Walt smirked at this.

“Good.”

And reaching into his pants pocket, Walt pulled out a tiny bottle of lube. Given how time sensitive things were, he hurriedly pulled down Jesse’s pants, revealing Jesse’s sweet bare ass.

“You just carry lube around with you?” Jesse asked, and would have probably have sounded more amused if not for the clear note of arousal in his voice.

“I just happened to pick it up at the drug store yesterday, since a certain _someone_ ran out the other day,” Walt retorted as he coated his fingers up with it.

“I said I was sorry, okay? I didn’t realise I’d none left,” Jesse defended, before petulantly adding, “Unlike you, I don’t think about sex every second of the day.”

Walt snorted “Somehow I highly doubt it.”

“Yeah, well, it’s the truth, _bitch_ ,” Jesse replied sulkily.

Jesse was quickly silenced however as Walt inserted two fingers inside of him.

Jesse moaned loudly at the sensation of being penetrated and Walt grinned. He always took pleasure in silencing Jesse’s smart-ass remarks this way.

After snaking his arms around Jesse’s waist to support and prop him up, Walt went to quick work, curling and stretching out his fingers inside of him. Deciding that there was no time for a third finger Walt withdrew them and pulling down his own pants, began lubing up his own cock.

The unit with the sinks was thankfully hidden behind a wall, but if someone did walk in to use one of the stalls instead of a urinal, there would be absolutely no time for them to conceal themselves. And so, aware of how time sensitive things were, Walt, firmly taking hold of Jesse’s hips with both hands thrust into him.

His partner cried out, grasping onto the sink for extra support.

“Yo, a little notice!” Jesse cried, but Walt ignored him, instead focusing on how good he felt inside Jesse and just how tight the boy was.

“Feels so good being inside you, son,” Walt told him, whispering in his ear before shoving into him again.

“Fuck!” Jesse yelled out.

“You need to be quiet,” Walt chastised, in spite of the fact that he absolutely adored it when Jesse was loud when they fucked.

In the mirror, Walt could see Jesse bite his lips in response, trying to silence his moans.  

Unravelling one of his arms from Jesse’s waist, he placed his hand over Jesse’s mouth to help stifle any noise. However, it was only after he had done so he realised that once again he no longer cared much if someone walked in. He debated removing his hand from Jesse’s mouth and fucking him as hard as possible so that he screamed out in ecstasy; so that everyone out there eating their meals knew exactly what was going on in the restroom with the two men within.

In a perfect world, it would be the waitress who would walk through the door to investigate the commotion and find them there; to see Walt unrepentantly fucking the young man she had been so shameless flirting with just ten minutes before. She would be shocked but she wouldn’t be able to deny the sight of Jesse in the throes of ecstasy as Walt thrust into him.

Almost seven months they had been together now and Walt knew exactly what Jesse loved; all the right places to touch and caress the boy. Jesse was truly putty in his hand.

“Feels so good, doesn’t it?” Walt spoke in his ear, “No one but me can make you feel like this, could they?”

Jesse nodded, his hands still grasping tightly on to the unit in front of him.

But Walt needed more than that.

 “Tell me, son,” he said, uncovering his hand from Jesse’s mouth, “I’m the only one, aren’t I?”

“Y-You’re the only one, M-Mr. White,” Jessed stuttered out, “Fuck…Only you…”

“You need me, don’t you?” he whispered as he took in the sweet sound of Jesse panting.

“Ye-yeah. Need you so fucking much.”

Walt smirked “That’s my good boy.”

While Jesse’s eyes were closed, Walt gazed directly into the mirror, taking in the reflecting image of himself fucking the boy. Walt always liked to have Jesse facing him when they had sex; liked to see the expression of elation on his face, but this was an equally good position.

Jesse came first and Walt again had to quickly place his hand over the boy’s mouth to stifle the loud moan that erupted from him, the sound and action enough to set Walt himself over the edge, as he too quickly came.

“Fuck,” Jesse gasped loudly after finally regaining his breath.

Exhausted, Walt all but collapsed against Jesse and tightening the arm that was already around Jesse’s waist, he now was the one using his partner to support himself

After a minute or so, Walt pressed his lips against Jesse’s neck, sucking on the same spot as before.

“What the hell was this all about?” Jesse asked.

Walt simply shrugged.

“Like I said, I couldn’t wait,” he replied, resting his chin against Jesse’s shoulder, “You’re just that irresistible, son”

Jesse snorted at his words.

“You’re such an old perv,” he retorted, although Walt noted there was no real annoyance in his voice.

“You feeling alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Walt asked as he gently rubbed his hand down Jesse’s side, wanting to make sure; never quite able to forget the time in the lab.

Through the mirror’s reflection Walt could see Jesse roll his eyes. “I told you before, I ain’t that fragile.”

At that, Walt chuckled and pulled out of him, Jesse wincing slightly as he did so. “Good.”

Again, Jesse held onto the sink for support as Walt retrieved some toilet paper from one of the stalls, quickly proceeding to clean himself before pulling his pants back up and securely tightening his belt.

“Here, wipe yourself,” Walt ordered once he had finished, handing Jesse the left-over toilet paper.

“I don’t need your old ass to tell me that,” Jesse shot back, taking it regardless.

Rather than be frustrated at Jesse’s attitude, Walt simply smiled. The boy tended to act more petulantly than usual whenever Walt had done something in particular to embarrass him; especially when it was sexual in nature.

“Yo, where you going?” Jesse asked, all but pouting as Walt headed towards the door.

“Well, we don’t want to make it too obvious what happened in here, do we?” Walt replied before exiting, a smug expression on his face.

Walt whistled as he exited the restroom, part of him wanting purposely to draw attention to himself; not that the patrons of the diner would be particularly interested of course.

And as he returned to their booth, he had an obvious smile on his face, so different from the look on his face when he had first walked in.

“Hey, can we grab the bill?” Walt asked, flagging down their waitress, Cheryl.

She smiled pleasantly enough at him, probably just pleased that he and Jesse hadn’t skipped without paying. “Sure, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

A minute or so later and Jesse returned to the booth, although unlike Walt who looked to be at the top of the world, Jesse appeared slightly uncomfortable and somewhat paranoid as he glanced around at his fellow diners.

“You okay, son?” Walt asked him gently, reaching out and taking his hand.

“Yeah, I, uh, I’m fine,” Jesse answered, and Walt noticed that he had his other hand covering the left side of his neck; the place Walt had deliberately sucked upon.

“Here’s you bill!” Cheryl announced, appearing out of nowhere and startling Jesse who quickly withdrew his hand from under Walt’s.

“Everything okay?” she asked Jesse sounding mildly concerned, echoing Walt’s question as she seemingly took in Jesse’s dishevelled appearance and anxious demeanour.

“Uh, yeah. I’m, uh, totally great,” Jesse replied awkwardly, still clearly flustered from his and Walt’s encounter in the restroom.

She nodded as she placed the cheque down on the table. “Well, there’s no rush so I’ll leave you two to-”

“It’s fine. If you hold on a moment, we’ll pay now,” Walt interjected, “No sense in making you come back.”

Making as if to reach for his wallet, Walt stopped, glancing over at his partner, “Oh, uh, Jesse, it was you turn to pay this time, wasn’t it?”

At that moment, Jesse looked very much like a deer caught in a head light. “Uh, yeah, sure. Just gotta grab my wallet.”

Initially as he reached a hand into his pants pocket, Jesse continued trying to cover his neck, but when it became apparent that he needed both hands, he let his other one drop revealing the slowly bruising mark on his neck.

The waitress looked away awkwardly after a few moments, clearly piecing together what had happened during their absence. And Jesse from her reaction, knew that she was aware what had gone on in the restroom. Walt meanwhile watched in amusement as the boy’s face turned bright red.

“Here,” said Jesse, slapping several bills onto the table without even looking, only knowing that it was more than enough to cover the bill, “Uh, like keep the change, yo.”

“Oh, th-thanks very much,” she replied, like Jesse not even looking at the money as she picked it up, “Uh, you two, have a great day now.”

And with that she quickly left, not looking back at them.

“Well, shall we go now?” said Walt, nonchalantly.

Jesse shot him a despairing look.

“Everything alright?” Walt asked innocently as he stood up.

With a sigh, Jesse too got to his feet. “Yeah whatever.”

With the boy trailing behind him, unable to see, Walt glanced over at Cheryl and catching her eye, he smirked at her. She looked surprised, her eyes quickly diverting elsewhere before she herself fled out of Walt’s sight. Walt felt immensely satisfied, having gotten his message across. It was absolutely clear now that Jesse was _his_.

He fucked Jesse again shortly after they returned to his condo, his partner unable to resist his advances.

“Your mine’s, aren’t you, son?” Walt whispered in his ear, Jesse pressed against him as close as possible.

“Y-Yeah,” Jesse gasped out as Walt held his cock in his hand.

“Let me hear you say it.”

 “I-I’m all yours, Mr. White,” Jesse all but whimpered.

“That’s my good boy.”

By that point Jesse was so out of it that there was a chance he didn’t quite realise what he was actually saying, but even if he did try and protest it later, Walt was positive that his partner knew it was the truth. Jesse was his; all _his_ , and nothing would ever change that or what they had together.

Still, even though he didn’t count the waitress or anyone else for that matter as a threat –again Jesse was far too devoted to him – it did nothing to quell his jealousy when someone flirted with him. After all, he was the only one that could ever make Jesse truly happy, to make him smile that beautiful smile of his.

He wanted Jesse all to himself, and for the most part, he got that. Sure, Jesse had his two friends but they would never ever mean as much to Jesse as he did, and so Walt accepted it. Isolating Jesse completely would be cruel after all, especially when Walt too had his own people in his life; mainly his family. Jesse’s friends knew him as Heisenberg but other than that, they were of two different worlds; worlds that didn’t intersect now that he and Jesse worked with Gus rather than running their own business.

Again Walt was fine with that, his family was completely separate from Jesse after all. It had to be.

Nevertheless, it all seemed to change the moment Jesse broached the topic of meeting Holly.

Holly, his beautiful and precious baby girl as it turned out was someone who he had absolutely no issue sharing Jesse with. Perhaps he was projecting, but his daughter seemed to take a great liking to his partner, just as Jesse had fallen for her. To Walt, it was incredibly heart-warming. And for the first time since Holly was born, holding her in his arms with Jesse next to him, Walt felt a true sense of family; no bitterness or resentment getting in the way of things. Even if it should have been with Skyler, it still felt perfect. And there was no way he was going to give up any future moments like it.

Patting his lap, Jesse obediently climbed up onto it as Walt wrapped his arms around the younger man. “I’m sorry,” he said, gently stroking Jesse’s hair, “If anyone has been an idiot, it’s me.”

“Wow, can I get that on tape?” Jesse joked.

Walt chuckled, before saying, “I know I ask it a lot of you, but, forgive me?”

Now Jesse laughed, leaning his head back against Walt, “Always, bitch. I don’t have much of a choice do I now?”

“You always have a choice, son,” replied Walt, pressing a kiss to the top of Jesse’s head.

“Nah, you totally have like some secret supernatural power over me or something.”

“I assure you, that’s not the case,” Walt countered good-naturedly; really it was because Jesse was just that forgiving.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company as Walt continued gently petting Jesse’s hair. And from the boy’s soft moan of approval, it was clear that he was enjoying it.

“Tomorrow I’m going to speak with Skyler,” Walt said firmly, “Not saying anything in the first place was stupid of me. You deserve to be part of Holly’s life, and the fact that I thought it was something that had to be hidden is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jesse asked, glancing up at him, “Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“I thought you didn’t want to keep it a secret?” said Walt, surprised.

“I don’t! But…” Jesse’s eyes diverted downwards

“But what, son?” Walt gently coaxed.

Jesse sighed. “Cause she’s gonna be super pissed off that you lied to her, right? What if she decides after finding out not to let you have Holly at your place again?”

“So you do want me to keep lying?”

“No, of course not! It’s just…”

Again Jesse sighed. “I just don’t wanna be the reason that you can’t have your kid come visit you. I’d love to see Holly again, but being the cause of you not seeing her anymore, well that’d be really shitty of me. So maybe… maybe I should keep my distance when she’s around; that way, there won’t be any issues and your ex-wife won’t have any cause to stop her visiting you.”

“Absolutely not,” Walt said resolutely, “Like I said before, you have every right to spend time with Holly.”

“I don’t though,” Jesse stated sadly, “I mean, it ain’t like she’s my kid, yo.”

“That may be the case but it doesn’t change the fact that I want you in my daughter’s life.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No but’s. You deserve to have Holly in your life and vice versa.” retorted Walt, placing his hand on Jesse’s cheek, “You’re right, she’s young; too young to understand much of anything yet, but when she does, I want her to have gotten to know you without any sort of bias; to see you for who you really are; not how Skyler or Hank or anyone else for that matter thinks of you. And I know that you want that too, don’t you, son?”

After several moments, Jesse nodded weakly, tears forming in his eyes. “Yeah…”

Walt gave the boy a sympathetic smile. Jesse wanted a family and although Walt could never offer him a ‘proper’ one, he wanted to at least give the boy something; something that they could both share and treasure.

“Then it’s settled then,” Walt confirmed, “I’ll have a talk with Skyler tomorrow.”

“But what if she doesn’t like accept it or whatever?” Jesse questioned tentatively.

“Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to keep trying till she does,” Walt reassured before lightly adding, “I can be rather convincing after all.”

Jesse chuckled, wiping away some of the tears from his eyes. “You mean a stubborn asshole, right?”

Walt laughed in return. “That too.”

Glancing upwards, Jesse shot him a sad smile. “Seriously, though, what if she-”

“I’ll take my chances,” Walt interrupted, not wanting Jesse to worry anymore about it, “Besides in the end, it’ll be worth it. I’ll have to arrange things with Skyler to organise how often it’ll be I can have her, but hopefully, even if it’s not right away, you’ll get to see her regularly.”

“That’d be really awesome,” said Jesse, sounding a bit more hopeful, snuggling against Walt’s chest, “She’s such a cute kid.”

“Hmm, just like you then?” Walt teased, “That explains why you seemed to perfect together.”

“I ain’t a _kid_ , dick,” Jesse huffed.

Walt chuckled. “Maybe not, but you’re still my good boy, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Jesse didn’t reply, instead squirming slightly against him.

Walt grinned. With that motion, Walt could tell that the boy was turned on and he intended to fully take advantage of that fact.

 

Leaning against his car, Jesse bit his fingernails nervously as he waited for the Private Investigator to appear. Jesse got the impression that the guy wouldn’t be impressed if he turned up late so he had made an extra effort to arrive early. Plus, he was pretty anxious for any news the man may have had for him.

While it hadn’t been something he had thought about in a while, ever since he talked about that boy with Mr. White a few weeks ago, he couldn’t get the kid out of his mind; wondering how he was doing, if he was being taken care of properly, if he was finally safe…

Although his partner’s words had been reassuring, that the boy was no doubt in a much better place away from his neglectful drug addicted parents, Jesse wanted to be sure. He needed some confirmation that he was alright. But by himself he would be absolutely useless to find out anything. He didn’t even know the kid’s name after all…

And then he remembered that Saul knew a guy, or at the very least would know a guy who knew a guy.

The guy as it turned out had happened to be the same guy who had taken care of things with Jane after Jesse had woken up and found her-

Jesse winced. It was always painful to think about. He shook his head as if to rid himself of the memory. Inwardly he snorted. As if it would ever be that easy…

In all honesty, the guy, ‘Mike’ was not someone Jesse had ever wanted to come in contact with again. Although he was mainly aware of him from ‘sorting’ things out on the morning after Jane’s death, Jesse had a fuzzy memory of him being there in the car after Mr. White had retrieved him from that crack house he had holed himself up in.

The guy hadn’t spoken much and when he had, it was Mr. White he’d been addressing. Of course, Jesse was aware that he’d be far too out of it with being high and dealing with his grief to even register that he was being spoken too. All he could remember during his drive to rehab was Mr. White reassuring him repeatedly that everything was going to be alright. Jesse, at the time, hadn’t believed him in the slightest given that he had felt like he had just lost everything. Nevertheless, he had still taken comfort in his partner’s soothing voice.

So yeah, Mike was not exactly someone he remembered fondly, but given that he didn’t know anyone else who did the kind of work that Mike did, he didn’t have much of a choice who he went to. Also, Saul, when Jesse had broached the subject, had been pretty adamant that Mike was both discreet and damn good at his job.

Although, Jesse really wouldn’t have been surprised if the lawyer had been playing the dude’s credentials up, given that the asshole was taking a small ‘percentage’ for arranging things.

Still, again, Jesse didn’t really have many other options and it wasn’t like he was exactly strapped for cash either. Hell, at this stage, he would probably have given every cent he had just to find out that the nameless redheaded kid he had met on that awful day was doing alright.

Eventually, the PI pulled up and Jesse found himself standing up a bit straighter. As nervous as he was to hear any news, he also couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty. Mr. White had no idea what he was doing and would probably be pretty pissed if he knew. They had decided not to keep secrets from each other but…but Mr. White hadn’t been there; hadn’t seen the awful conditions the kid had been forced to live him. Jesse needed to know he was okay; feeling as if he would go crazy if he didn’t.

Eventually the man turned up and Jesse stubbed out the cigarette he was smoking.

“Yo,” greeted Jesse as the guy got out of his car; the older man offering nothing in response.

“So, uh, did you like find anything?” Jesse asked tentatively.

“I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t,” the PI said in that gruff voice of his that matched his appearance, “If I came up with nothing I would have called. I don’t like to waste my clients, nor my own time.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Okay, then spill. What’d you like, find?”

Pulling a small notepad from out of his pocket, Mike flipped through several pages and at that moment Jesse was reminded somewhat of an old timey detective from a one of those black and white movies that Mr. White liked so much. While Jesse made sure to complain as he was forced to watch them – a payment for all those nonsensical action and superhero movies he apparently inflicted upon Mr. White – the truth was he sort of enjoyed the atmosphere of them.

“Well, for starters I actually managed to find out the kid’s name. Kyle MacLaren; parents being Lisa and David MacLaren.”

_Kyle_. That was the kid’s name. Jesse took a moment to let that settle in.

“The kid’s dad had his head crushed by an ATM on November 30th last year. Died instantly, of course. Mother was the only suspect, and Kyle, their son, was found by the police in front of the house after an anonymous 911 was placed.”

“Yo, I know that already!” Jesse interrupted, “What happened to him afterwards?”

“What happened afterwards was that he was taken into child protective services, and the kid now resides with a foster family; for the time being anyway.”

“Foster family?” Jesse asked, relieved, “So he’s not like stuck in some shitty orphanage or anything?”

“According to my information, he is currently in the care and custody of Matthew and Charlotte Dunning,” said Mike as he flicked through his notepad.

Jesse scratched the back of his head. “Are…Are they like nice people?”

“Given that I haven’t had the actual pleasure of meeting them, I can’t really comment.”

“I mean-”

“I know what you meant,” said Mike and out of his jacket pocket he pulled out a thin envelope and held it out to him, “Here, take it.”

Nervously, Jesse took it out of his hands and stared down at it, confused.

“Are you planning on looking at the contents or what?” the older man urged impatiently.

“What is it?” Jesse asked but the PI didn’t rely.

While Jesse wasn’t sure exactly what to expect when he took out what was inside, in the end, he was rewarded with a series of several photographs, all featuring Kyle.

“Is this-”

“The kid with his new foster family,” Mike supplied, “Like I said, I can’t comment on how they are as people but from the photos the kid seems happy enough.”

And it was true, the kid…Kyler rather, was smiling happily; he appeared tidy, his hair was washed and he was wearing new clean clothes, not to mention there was no dirt on his face at all.

At that moment, Jesse felt an instant wave of relief envelop him. The photos showed Kyle playing in a garden with a couple of other kids, a girl and boy.

“The Dunning’s, mid-fifties, have never had kids of their own but about ten years ago started fostering. They’ve fostered about seven different kids, of which they’ve adopted two as their own.”

“He looks so happy,” said Jesse as he stared down at one photo in particular. The boy, Kyle, while never appearing sad before, even in that dreadful house, looked truly cheerful in the photo Jesse held; running freely in the garden with other kids, not kept in some dank and filthy awful house by himself.

Tears welled up in his eyes before he remembered who he was with and quickly Jesse wiped them away.

“Yo, uh, thanks so much for this. Like seriously.”

“Just doing what I was paid to do,” the older man said off handily, “Figured some photos would help put your mind at ease. Some of my clients prefer photographic confirmation, and this is a hell of a lot nicer than the things I usually have to show them.”

Jesse nodded before handing the thin folder back over.

“You don’t want to keep them?” Mike asked, sounding surprised, and Jesse shook his head.

He could hear Mr. White’s voice in his head, berating him for the consequences of having photographic evidence around.

“Nah, I know he’s safe, that he’s like okay, so I should let it go.”

“Probably for the best, kid,” Mike agreed.

“Uh, yo!” Jesse cried as the older man turned and started to walk away.

“You, uh, wanting extra for the photos?” Jesse asked, reaching for his wallet.

Mike made what Jesse may have mistaken for a smile. “Let’s just say that like you, I may have a soft spot for kids.”

And with that Jesse watched as the older man left, climbing into his car and driving away. Jesse smiled weakly. Maybe Mike wasn’t such a bad guy after all…

With a loud sigh of relief, Jesse leant back against his car. He could finally rest at peace.

Heading straight to Mr. White’s he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of the man with Holly on his lap. Although Mr. White hadn’t told his ex-wife of Jesse being there a few weeks ago, he had had a conversation with her of his firm desire to have Jesse in Holly’s life, and while he hadn’t gone into much detail with Jesse himself, he had managed to convince her to let Jesse see her, much to Jesse’s immense relief. Already he had truly fallen in love with the kid.

Seeing Jesse come in, Mr. White broke into an immediate grin.

“Hey, Holly, look who it is,” the older man said, addressing the small figure in his arms, “You remember Jesse don’t you?”

“Hey baby,” Jesse greeted softly, taking a seat on the sofa next to Mr. White, “How are you?”

 “I’m afraid your usual spot has been taken,” said Mr. White.

Jesse had a look of confusion on his face before he realised what Mr. White was referring to, letting out a loud laugh in response.

“Nah, I’m totally like happy for this cutie to have my place. Your daddy’s lap is like the comfiest play in the world,” said Jesse and reaching out he gently took Holly’s hand, eliciting a small happy bubbling sound.

Again Jesse laughed. “You totally agree, huh?”

Wrapping his free arm around Jesse’s shoulder, Mr. White pulled him closer against him, placing a small kiss to the top of Jesse’s head.

It had been so long but finally Jesse remembered what having a family was like. And he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you very much for reading. :) I hope the scene at the diner didn't seem to out of place. As fluffy as I enjoy writing Walt/Jesse in this fic, I still see Walt as being incredibly possessive (as he is with most things) so it seemed something I should add in. 
> 
> Although it will likely be the last time within this fic, I'm happy to have Mike and Jesse finally have had some interaction. After Walt and Jesse, I enjoy their relationship most within the show so it was nice to be able to write them conversing.


	6. Chapter 6

It was difficult for Walt to believe it but almost a year had passed since his life had been changed completely; since he had turned the depressing age of fifty with nothing to show for it career wise, since he had received his diagnosis of stage three lung cancer, since his former student Jesse Pinkman had by sheer coincidence reappeared in his life resulting in them cooking meth together out in the middle of a desert in an old RV together. And it hadn’t stopped there. His cancer notwithstanding, Walt had had several brushes with death, had even found himself in the unpleasant position of having to take another man’s life. He had also lost his job as a high school chemistry teacher and was cooking crystal meth fulltime in a super lab located in the basement of a laundromat owned by a successful businessman who also ran and owned a chain of fast food restaurants as well as being a drug lord. And to top it off, he had gotten divorced from his wife Skyler of seventeen years. For Walt more had happened in a single year t than what felt his entire life. And as he had fallen asleep on the eve of his fifty first birthday, it was hard not to reflect back on all the events which had transpired, having seemingly being put into motion exactly one year before.

Still, while there were a number of events he wished had happened differently or even not at all, it didn’t change the fact that he also had a lot to be content and thankful for. For starters, after years of sleepwalking through life, each day the same kind of mundanity, Walt felt truly alive and with purpose. And while her conception was certainly not planned and a shock to both he and Skyler, Walt was happy to be blessed with a baby daughter. He was also now in the wondrous position of no longer having to worry about providing for Holly and the rest of his family. Holly would grow up wanting for nothing. He would make sure of that.

And finally there was Jesse, who Walt had his arms snuggled tightly around as he had eventually drifted off, who he loved more than words could describe.

His last thought before falling sleep had been how strange it would be to awake in the morning and not receive his usual birthday breakfast in which Skyler wrote out his age in bacon; an act he had always found rather endearing until it had gotten to the point where he no longer wanted to acknowledge his it. However, having been awoken the way he was, the lack of breakfast didn’t even cross his mind again.

It had taken him several moments to realise exactly what was happening as he came into consciousness, a pleasant feeling emanating from his nether regions. His eyes finally opening, he let out a contented moan and glanced down to see a large bulge in the bedsheets. It certainly didn’t take a man of Walt’s intelligence to figure out what or who it was, and grinning, he reached down and lifted the quilt up to reveal his gorgeous partner there with his mouth around his cock. Walt’s breath hitched as he took in both the sensation and the sweet sight, Jesse looking up at him through those long eyelashes of his with a sultry expression on his face.

Walt ran his hand along Jesse’s hair until he was cupping the back of Jesse’s head, and while not as gently as he should have, he nudged Jesse forward so he was taking in as much of him as he could. While Jesse usually glared at him whenever Walt did so, this time instead he let out a loud moan as he stretched his body, his hands grasping the sheets tightly as he continued to suck Walt. In the end, it wasn’t long before he came, his partner seeming to swallow every drop of cum. The icing on the cake however had to be Jesse making a show of licking his lips, and dear God, Walt may have just came and was not long awake but there was absolutely no way he couldn’t fuck the boy after that stunning display. And grabbing Jesse’s head, he crushed his lips against Jesse’s as the boy hurriedly wrapped his arms around Walt’s shoulders for support; Walt reaching for the lube on his bedside table. Slicking Jesse up, it wasn’t long before he was inside him and by the end of it, both men were panting heavily. If it hadn’t been for the fact they had work to get up for, Walt could have most certainly have fallen back asleep.

“Happy Birthday,” said Jesse once he had regained his breath, lying contentedly on Walt’s chest.

“Why, thank you. That was…well, quite the way to get woken up,” replied Walt, gently ruffling the boy’s hair to show that he most definitely approved of his chosen method.

“I thought about bringing you breakfast in bed or something for your birthday but then I remembered that I’m dating a perverted old ass and figured you’d probably like prefer this instead.”

Walt grinned. “Well, you certainly figured right,” Walt agreed unabashedly as he moved his hand downwards along Jesse’s back, Jesse making a contented noise in response.

“Hmm. Your alarm is gonna go off soon, we should probably like get up and get ready,” noted Jesse as he glanced over at the clock on Walt’s bedside

“I think we can afford to lie here a little longer.”

Jesse chuckled at that. “Wow, Mr. Punctual, leaving things till the last minute? Right on.”

“Well, it _is_ my birthday after all.”

“When you agreed to work for that prick, Fring, you should have totally got it written into your contract that on your birthday, or hell, any meth cook’s birthday, that they get the right to lie in till like at least eleven am. Fuck, just like give them the entire day off.”

“I’ll be sure to bring it up at our next employee review meeting with him,” Walt joked.

“Hey, uh, so instead of going out for dinner tonight to celebrate and shit, I was thinking maybe we could stay in and I could like cook for you?” Jesse suggested, still flush against Walt’s chest.

“You cook?” Walt asked and clearly he must have sounded somewhat surprised with the pout his partner gave him in response.

“Yeah, I can cook, and not just meth, yo!” Jesse retorted defensively, before trailing off with, “I mean, I should be able to make something…”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” the boy apologised after apparently thinking things over, pressing his head down against Walt’s chest, “I should have just booked a place. Of course, you’d wanna go someplace fancy for your first birthday as like a _millionaire_. I just thought cause you’re always cooking for me, it’d be nice if I returned the favour, you know? Don’t know why I picked now to do that.”

“Hush now,” Walt urged gently and it was difficult not to smile at the ridiculously endearing way Jesse was getting worked up in his worry about disappointing him, “While it would have been nice to go out, I’m sure whatever you make well taste nice. Or be edible at the very least.”

Jesse looked greatly offended at that before Walt burst out laughing. “I’m teasing. Like I said, it’ll be great.”

Jesse elbowed him in the ribs, somehow simultaneously glaring at him and pouting.

Birthday breakfast or no, Walt knew it was going to be a wonderful day. Barely awake and he had been already greeted with a blowjob which was most more than the year before when he had received a limp handjob from Skyler who hadn’t even looked at him while doing so, too busy bidding for some inane item on eBay. Yep, this birthday, and indeed his life were certainly looking up.

 

In regard to Jesse’s cooking, as it turned out, it definitely seemed to the thought that counted. And as much as Mr. White told him he had enjoyed it, Jesse could taste it for himself and while not awful, it was most certainly not good either.

While he had been sure that he followed the recipe to the T, apparently somewhere he had screwed up. As such, he couldn’t help but wishing that he had made more of an effort to learn to cook properly when Aunt Ginny was still alive. Not that Ginny herself has been an expert cook or anything. Even before the cancer, they had pretty much lived on instant ready meals and takeaways, with Ginny cooking the odd actual dinner from scratch here and there. She had stopped once the cancer had spread, and by that point she was barely even eating at all. Jesse would still made her lunch everyday however, and it was always the same thing; a grilled cheese and ham sandwich which was less to do with inflexibility on Jesse’s part to make anything else and more because her claims that it was what she wanted to eat for lunch. Jesse had brought her soup one day just for some variety only to witness his kind and strong-willed aunt burst into tears and demand that he take it away. After that, Jesse always made sure to bring her exactly what she wanted. Again however, by the end, her appetite was pretty much non-existent and as such most of the sandwiches would either go in the trash or Jesse would scoff them down himself. Occasionally he would offer the uneaten ones to Badger if he happened to pop by the place, the dude’s appetite knowing no bounds.

So yeah, learning to cook hadn’t exact been big on Jesse’s to-do list given that after caring for his aunt, his main concerns were getting his next fix, getting laid and doing what he could to make cash to get said fix.

It was totally unfair. Mr. White was like a half century older than him with a family to boot, of course he’d have way more skills when it came to general cooking than Jesse. Although as soon as he had thought it, Jesse pegged it as a lame excuse. There were probably people three times Jesse’s age who couldn’t even boil an egg and kids half his age who cooked great due to home etc. class or shit.

“This weekend, yo. I’ll take you to any restaurant, you want!” said Jesse once they had finished their meal.

Mr. White had laughed at that and Jesse told didn’t get what was so funny.

“It’s fine, but if you insist, it doesn’t need to be anywhere fancy, you know. We could always go the diner if you wanted,” Mr. White replied, sounding amused, “I know you’re quite fond of the place and it’s been quite a while since we were last there.”

Jesse was certain for sure now that the dude was teasing him. Ever since that time Mr. White had stalked him to the washroom and they’d ended up fucking right then and there, with Jesse bent over the sinks, they’d gone back to the place only once. It had taken like absolutely forever for the mark Mr. White had left on the side of his neck to fade. Hell, even Badger and Pete had commented on it.

Thankfully, it hadn’t taken much to convince them that it was the result of some random chick, a chick he had met in a diner who he had fucked in the restroom and for some reason was all mad about sucking on his neck. He told them this because with as long as he and Mr. White had been dating, he still hadn’t let his friends know that he was in both a sexual and romantic relationship with his cook partner and their technically former boss.

“Bet she was freaking hot, yo,” said Badger.

And feeling embarrassed while simultaneously turned on, Jesse had thought about Mr. White. “Uh, yeah, _they_ really were. For real, yo.”

Jesse hadn’t given them anything more than that; couldn’t without letting them know that the she had in fact been a _he_ and that the he in turn was _Heisenberg_ , not that Mr. White went by that alias anymore.

Still, while his two friends didn’t know about his and Mr. White’s relationship, the waitress at the diner was clearly aware of it, or at least what had occurred in the restroom that day if her reaction to seeing them again was anything to go by.

After said ‘incident’, it had taken Jesse at least two weeks to work up the nerve to go back there, and even before then he had been trying to rack his brain trying to remember what days Cheryl had off so he wouldn’t run into her. The truth of the matter however was he hadn’t paid attention to her shifts. After all, when you’re madly in love with someone, especially when that person is with you, you don’t pay attention so much to the other little things going on. Sure, he had thought Cheryl was cute and he liked talking to her, but that was it. He hadn’t ever considered his times going to the diner to be when she was working. If she was working it was a nice coincidence, if not, then he thought nothing of it. However, the fact that he hadn’t paid attention meant that he had no idea when she wasn’t working a shift either.

And so, when the next time he and Mr. White finally went to the small diner, he was dismayed to find she was in fact working.

“What’s the matter?” Mr. White had asked him as he had hesitated in the doorway after catching a glimpse of her.

“No-Nothing,” Jesse had quickly replied before proceeding on inwards to their usual booth. While the urge to turn back out and leave was strong, Jesse was certainly no pussy. Plus, while at the time he couldn’t confirm it fully, he got the impression that Mr. White would probably surmise the reason for him not wanting to be there. The asshole was truly a sly son-of-a-bitch.

“Service sure is slow today,” said Mr. White after a good ten minutes had passed without even a customary offering of coffee.

“Yeah, maybe we should just go, you know?” Jesse replied hopefully, eager to take advantage of his partner’s always present impatience, “We could head back to my place and order Chinese or something, yeah?”

“No, no. We’ve waited this long. Would be a waste to leave now, right?” said Walt using his hands in a halting gesture.

Jesse sighed as he rolled his eyes. Any other place and the dude would totally have been any up in arms about the wait and would have either stormed out or complained to the management.

When they were finally served, their waitress was Cheryl, and boy, was it obvious from her body language that she wanted to be dealing with any other customers than them, which in a way Jesse couldn’t help but find kind of hurtful given the unsavoury people that came through the door. But maybe that’s what they were to her now; unsavoury.

“I’m really sorry about the wait,” she at least apologised, “We’re a bit bus- I mean, uh short-staffed today.”

Looking around, it was easy to see that they weren’t that busy at all. As for short-staffed, Jesse couldn’t quite say. He doubted it very much however.

“That’s no problem. It ain’t like we’re in a rush or nothing,” Jesse said quickly, hoping to re-establish their friendly reprieve and before the man sitting in front of him could get any complains in.

To his complete surprise however, his partner aired no such grievances.

“So, uh, what can I get you two, fellas?” she asked, not quite managing her usual pleasant smile, highlighting to Jesse that his effort had been in vain.

About to give her his order, Jesse was suddenly disrupted by his partner.

“Two cokes please, and I will have the pot roast,” said Mr. White then turning to him added, “And Jesse, you’ll have the double cheese burger right?”

Completely caught off guard, Jesse could only reply with, “Uh, sure?”

“Great, I will be back soon with your drinks shortly.”

And as she walked away, Jesse realised what had just happened.

“Dude, what the hell? I can’t order for myself anymore?” Jesse hissed.

“You haven’t had any problems with me ordering for you at restaurants in the past,” Mr. White replied as if he was surprised by Jesse’s annoyance.

“Yeah, that’s cause the words in those menus were in Italian or Latin or some shit. I’m pretty sure I can pronounce ‘cheese’ and ‘burger’. I ain’t that stupid, yo.”

“I wasn’t implying that at all,” said Mr. White, still sounding frustrated but at least having the decency to look apologetic,” I just figure it’d be faster ordering our food together.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Yeah, cause like that whole twenty seconds would have made such a massive difference.

Besides how’d you know that’s what I actually wanted, huh?”

“It’s what you always have when we come here,” he replied simply.

“Not all the time, yo!” Jesse protested, feeling oddly defensive. He’s pretty sure he had chicken strippers numerous time.

“Fine. Not all the time, but _most_ of the time. And since we haven’t been here in a while, I thought it was logical to assume that you would want a burger,” Mr. White answered innocently enough.

“Yeah, maybe. But I still could have ordered for myself,” Jesse found himself replying huffily.

“It is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, I don’t understand what the problem is here, Jesse.”

Jesse ran his hands over his face. Of course, the guy wouldn’t. “Fine, whatever.”

Cheryl returned with their drinks shortly after and to Jesse’s delight she did seem slightly more ease but the second Mr. White turned to her and offered a polite thank you and a smile, her body language immediately reverted to earlier and once again she looked like she wanted to be anywhere or doing anything other than serving them. Before Jesse got the chance to ask if she was alright, she left.

When they did get their food, Cheryl was suspiciously absent with it being a different waitress who served them. Quickly glancing around however, he could see Cheryl serving at another table.

“This is totally your fault,” Jesse muttered so that their new waitress, a woman who appeared at least a decade older that Cheryl couldn’t hear.

“Are you referring to something in particular?” Mr White asked casually as he began cutting into his steak.

“Uh, yeah, like maybe the fact that our waitress can’t even look us anymore.”

“She seemed find to be,” Mr. White glancing at the woman’s retreating back.

Jesse snorted. “I’m talking about Cheryl, our _original_ waitress. She totally knows what we did last time we were here.”

“Are you referring to our tryst in the restroom?”

And again, Jesse could help but snort at Mr. White’s use of the word ‘tryst’, making it sound like both the gayest thing ever and as if they were characters in one of those shitty nineteenth century romance novels his mom used to rave about.

“You had your reservations when I first appeared in the restroom but I certainly don’t recall you complaining the rest of the time,” Mr. White said as he took a bite of his steak, “In fact, you seemed to be enjoying it very much.”

Jesse frowned. It was true. It certainly hadn’t been an awful experience. Nevertheless…

 “Yeah, well, you didn’t need to leave that huge ass mark on my neck,” Jesse retorted, his hand instinctively hovering over it.

“I did.”

Jesse blinked, confused. “What?”

“She needed to know, Jesse.”

“K-Know what?” Jesse asked, not sure that he quite understood.

“That you’re mine,” the older man said, not even batting an eyelid.

“The hell? Is that why you came into the restroom that day? Not cause you were horny but to make some kind of a point about me being yours?”

“Believe me, son, I’m always horny when I’m with you,” Mr. White answered smoothly, and considering the conversation they were having, Jesse desperately wished it didn’t turn him on as much as it did, “But yes, that as well.”

“You’re such a _prick_ , yo. I don’t belong to nobody,” Jesse shot back, folding his arms and leaning back.

“You were certainly saying the opposite on that day if I recall. Remember, bent over the sink, saying that you were mines? Nobody but mines?” Mr. White teased smugly, “Then back at my condo we-”

“Shut up! cried Jesse, his cheeks a dark red, his face flushed due to equal parts humiliation and frustration as well as arousal.

“I’m not anybody’s…” Jesse stated but it came out as a whisper and more than anything Jesse hated how childlike his voice happened to sound.

Instead of becoming angry at his denial however, Mr. White simply chuckled. “You’re mine Jesse,” the older man said as if it were as obvious as stating that the sky was blue and reaching out he took hold of his Jesse’s hand. Jesse tried to withdraw but Mr. White was too quick for him, “You know it’s true…”

Jesse didn’t reply, but Mr. White was gently stroking his thumb against his hand and Jesse had to admit it felt weirdly comforting. As such he felt himself calming down somewhat and wondered if Mr. White felt it too. The guy had like a totally weird sixth sense when it came to Jesse.

“You should eat your food before it gets cold, son,” Mr. White urged.

Jesse nodded and almost on automatic he picked up his burger and took a bite into it.

Mr. White shot him a smile, almost as he was proud of him and let his hand slip from Jesse’s, returning to his own food.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence but oddly despite Mr. White’s admission, it didn’t feel awkward. Maybe with everything that happened with them, awkward didn’t really register with them anymore.

They paid their bill, thanked their new waitress, ‘Beth’ her name was and returned to the car and drove straight back to Mr. White’s place. As soon as they got through of the front door, Mr. White wrapped his arms tightly around Jesse pulling him flush against his chest. It was then that he began running his fingers through Jesse’s hair, another action Jesse always found wonderfully comforting.

“You’re mine, Jesse,” Mr. White whispered into his hair. And just as Jesse was about to say something, he added, “But I’m yours too,” taking Jesse aback completely.

Mr. White loved him, Jesse knew this and perhaps out of everything in this world, Jesse was most certain about that completely. But the man he also loved so completely and utterly, wasn’t good at giving himself up, of relinquishing control and so to hear him say such a thing, well, it touched Jesse more than he could say.

“I know things are complicated. Skyler is aware of our ‘relationship’ and Holly knows…” he paused to chuckle, “Well, as much as an eight-year month old can know. As for the rest of the world… Well, you know me, I’m not much one for public displays of affection but I at least, when I have the chance to…”

He sighed. “I want people to know we’re together as much as I can.”

“I get it,” said Jesse, interrupting him with a kiss. Then with a grin added, “I still think you’re a jealous douchebag, though.”

“’Jealous’ wouldn’t be the word I’d use however,” Mr. White huffed, eliciting a loud laugh from Jesse.

“I love how you’re fine with the word ‘douchebag’ but not ‘jealous’.”

Mr. White grinned. “I figured the term ‘douchebag’ was just part of your sophisticated and colourful vocabulary, must like the word ‘yo’.”

“’Yo’ is an awesome word, yo!” Jesse declared, and the sad thing was Jesse couldn’t even tell if he had said ‘yo’ there that one purpose.

Nevertheless, they were both grinning at each other.

It was weird, as annoyed as he was about the guy being a dick to Cheryl – although, who knew, maybe in the end she was like super homophobic or some shit, which, in turn Jesse felt he couldn’t get be too angry about given that until less than a year ago he had been exactly the same – there was something nice about someone being so head over heels for and feeling so strongly about you that they wanted other people to be aware and back off.

It was almost paradoxical from his previous thinking but then again, not much about the entire last year made much sense to him as awesome and as terrifying as it had been.

Nonetheless, when Mr. White asked him if he wanted to take him to the diner, it was clear that he was being, as Jesse had said before, a ‘douchebag’.

“You’re such an asshole.”

Mr. White grinned. “I thought I was a ‘douchebag’?”

And with that, they both burst into laughter.

“I uh, got you a birthday present,” said Jesse as he got up and pulled a small wrapped box out from a drawer. “The wrapping is pretty crappy but here.”

Mr. White smiled. “You didn’t need to.”

“I’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I didn’t,” Jesse replied, and God, after all the time that had passed, it still felt so weird so use the term _boyfriend_.

Unwrapping the box, Mr. White opened it to reveal a watch, a TAG Heuer Monaco Chronograph watch to be exact.

“Jesse, it’s…it’s wonderful.”

“You sure?” Jesse asked slightly self-consciously, “I didn’t wanna get you anything lame so I thought would be the way to go.”

“Well, this is certainly anything but lame,” Mr. Walt proclaimed, beaming, as he opened the box and pulled the watch out, “And very thoughtful of you, son.”

Jesse’s cheeks reddened at the praise.

Taking off his old watch, Mr. White replaced it with the new one, and to Jesse’s immense relief, his partner seemed fully satisfied with it as he examined it.

“It’s perfect,” Mr. White confirmed, and Jesse too, now found himself beaming.

Reaching out, Mr. White ruffled his hair; an action more appropriate for a pleased father receiving a cherished gift from his son, but if what happened next was anything to go by, there would be absolutely no mistaking Jesse for anything other than the older man’s lover.

“Hey, uh, dinner, may have been kinda shitty but I made some of those brownies you like. You know, my aunt’s ones… Figured you’d appreciate them more than cake.”

“A blowjob over breakfast in bed, and brownies over cake, you know me so well, sweetheart,” Mr. White praised him again, his fingers threading more roughly through his hair. Nevertheless, Jesse was loving it all the same.

After Walt had pulled his hand back, Jesse went and retrieved the brownies from the oven, while on the stove he gently heated up some chocolate he had melted earlier.

“Uh, my aunt never did this but I heard that brownies taste da bomb when you cover them in melted chocolate,” said Jesse as he placed the plate down on the table.

“They look delicious but this will certainly be my last indulgence for a while,” stated Mr. White as he picked one up.

“What? You don’t want me to bake them every day?” teased Jesse.

“I don’t think my health or gut for that matter could take it,” replied Mr. White as poke a finger against his belly for emphasis.

“You worry too much,” Jesse laughed. He could see where Mr. White was coming from but the truth was he kind of loved the guy’s belly. While it certainly wasn’t big, and Mr. White had kept off the weight he had lost due to his cancer treatment, his belly did bulge out slightly. Jesse liked it as it acted as cushion for when he was sitting on his lap – which was an embarrassingly great amount – resting his head on it after giving him a blowjob.

 “You won’t be saying that when I can no longer fit in my pants,” Mr. White replied good naturedly before placing one of the pieces of brownies in mouth, letting out a ‘hmm’ sound as he did so. This is turn pleased Jesse as when it came down to it, the older man wasn’t that fond of sweet things so it made him happy that he could make something that Mr. White actually liked enough to eat.

“Still, if it was a choice between eating these every day for breakfast or veggie bacon, I would choose these in a heartbeat, probable health issues and weight gain aside.”

 “Veggie bacon? What the hell is that? Sounds gross,” said Jesse, grimacing at the thought of the thing.

“Believe me it is,” replied Mr. White, the taste of the brownie thankfully seeming to cancel out the unpleasant memory of it.

 “Seriously, how does veggie bacon even work? It’s from a pig so that means it’s like meat, right? How can you suddenly just make it a vegetable?”

“It’s supposed to be a healthy alternative to actual bacon by using ingredients other than meat to make it, but I’m afraid it’s a very poor substitute for that actual thing.”

 “Your ex-wife make you eat it, huh?”

“She tried. Junior was very adamant about his dislike for it. Said it tasted like cardboard, which he certainly wasn’t wrong about. It wasn’t long before we were back to eating good old regular bacon again. Though I suppose I can’t blame Skyler for worrying about my health with my age.”

Jesse sniggered. “You ain’t that old, yo. Old, but not _that_ old.”

Mr. White snorted and Jesse knew he was probably reflecting on the time Jesse had mistaken him for sixty as well when he had told Mr. White that he was in fact the nerdiest old dude he knew.

“Want me to cook healthy breakfasts for you from now on?” Jesse said playfully, “Can serve you like that gluten-free bread crap or like, I dunno, artificial eggs or something.”

“I think you would have had to have cooked me actual breakfast in the first place to suddenly switch to making me healthy ones,” Mr. White countered.

“Hey, you’re the one who said you’d prefer blowjobs over breakfast in bed.”

“And I still very much stand by that. Speaking of which…” And then gesturing to his crotch, Mr. White glanced back up at Jesse with a leering look in his eyes, “I certainly wouldn’t mind a repeat of this morning.”

Jesse let out a small chuckle. “Oh, would you now?”

The man just smirked. “Well, it is my birthday after all.”

“Fine.” Jesse mock rolled his eyes and climbed out of his seat and got on his knees where he proceeded to shuffle forward towards his companion.

“And I’m guessing you want help removing these too?” said Jesse sardonically, placing his hands on the man’s belt.

 “You are down their already.”

Jesse in turn made a show of it, unbuckling the belt slowly before undoing the button and pulling down the zipper of the man’s pants revealing Mr. White’s – for the moment at least –flaccid cock through his underwear. Bending forward, Jesse pressed a small kiss to it through the man’s tighty-whities, which he still wore most of the time and for which Jesse mocked him relentlessly.

“Well, at least my underwear doesn’t have cartoon characters on them,” the older man would say.

“Hey, Batman ain’t just a cartoon character!” would argue in response.

Mr. White smiled at that action and Jesse continued on by pulling down his pants and underwear so his now cock was in full view in front of him.

Still making a show of it, Jesse licked his lips, and getting ready to take him in, Jesse was surprised when Mr White suddenly halted him. “Hold on a moment.”

“What, changed your mind?” Jesse teased doubtfully.

“With you knelt in front of me, looking like you are and about to have you suck me off, I’d have to be absolutely insane to change my mind,” Mr. White replied, both light-heartedly and truthfully.

“Still before we start, why don’t you try one of these,” the man continued, bending forward and picking up a small brownie from the plate on the table.

The piece Mr. White has chosen was covered in melted chocolate and the way he was holding it in front of him, Jesse could tell that the guy wanted him to eat it from between his fingers.

“Come on now, son,” he urged.

Jesse shot him a look but given that it was the guy’s birthday and all, Jesse obliged and so using Mr. White’s knees for leverage he gently pushed forward and took a bite of it, the delicious taste of brownie and chocolate coating his lips and mouth. In turn, Jesse made a noise of appreciation as he took another bite finish it off. The brownies truly tasted wonderful. And while it may have seemed like was tooting his own horn so to speak, he entirely thanked and praised his aunt for giving him the recipe in the first place.

He could feel the chocolate flow down his lips and just as he was about to lick his lips, Mr. White stopped him once again.

“No, it leave it be,” his partner told him, and while, Jesse never stated his confusion out loud, he still couldn’t help but think, “You want me to get chocolate on your dick?’.

Nevertheless, he refrained from licking up the chocolate coating his lips, and again it was totally only because again it was the guy’s birthday, not because he would instinctively do whatever Mr. White asked of him.

And so, leaving his lips be, Jesse took his partner’s cock in his mouth and with that action it wasn’t long before the previous limp object became stiff in his mouth, the older man even letting out a pleasured moan. Around his cock, Jesse grinned. He always developed a feeling of satisfaction when he felt Mr. White’s cock go from flaccid to hard in what seemed like no time at all.

Jesse started sucking, making an extra effort to sound loud as possible as like his partner said, it was his birthday after all. Mr. White in turn did the familiar gesture of running his hands through Jesse’s hair before nudging Jesse forward. Taking a hold of the guy’s inner thighs Jesse sucked and enveloped his partner’s cock into his mouth as deep as he could without triggering an unpleasant gagging sound to go along with it. Although, knowing the perv he was dealing with, Mr. White would probably enjoy hearing it.

Mr. White let out a series of pleasant groans and unlike many a times before, allowed Jesse to do as he pleased, not thrusting his hips forward impatiently so Jesse had no choice but to take the man’s cock down his throat. This in turn gave more time for Jesse to use his tongue, pulling back slightly so he could get a better slick of the slit of the head of his dick before forcibly sucking down on it.

Mr. White let out another moan. “That’s it, Jesse. Lick and suck as much as you want, son” the man said as if Jesse was the one getting the real benefit of the experience. Jesse couldn’t help but roll his eyes for real at that.

Nevertheless, Jesse couldn’t say he wasn’t turned on as well, his own cock getting hard as he lapped up the pre-cum and sucked Mr. White’s cock in equal measures.

“You taste so good, Mr. White,” said Jesse, forcing his embarrassment down, reminding himself that it was Mr. White’s birthday and all the things that he had done for Jesse, how he had given Jesse purpose and had given him something truly worth living rather than the unknowingly aimless existence he had wandered through before.

Mr. White moaned at that, gripping Jesse’s head closer and Jesse could tell that the man was on the brink.

“That’s it, son. Now pull back.”

Jesse was sure he had misheard and so it was only when Mr. White repeated himself that Jesse did as he was told. Mr. White was one of those men who thought it was totally hot to come in their partner’s mouth so for the guy to change preferences now was slightly baffling to him. Of course, given who he was dealing with, Jesse figured he should have known he had an ulterior motive.

With his lips leaving Mr. White’s dick he made to lean back when a pair of hands grabbed at the back at his head so he was still located several inches in front of Mr. White.

“What are-” But before he had time to even finish his question, the man was coming on his face, all over his cheeks and lips. And with that Jesse had his answer.

It wasn’t like Mr. White had never came on his face like this before, but the dude at least usually gave him the courtesy of a little bit of warning.

Birthday or not, Jesse was slightly pissed. “Yo, what the hell ma-”

But again he was silenced half way through his question as Mr. White held out a piece of chocolate covered brownie just above Jesse’s lips.

“Eat it,” he ordered, and despite his annoyance, Jesse found himself complying completely, reaching out with his mouth. Instead of biting it however, he sucked, the melted chocolate running from the brownie down on to his cum smeared lips.

Jesse heard Mr. White inhale deeply and perhaps because of his reaction, Jesse decided to play up a bit again, continuing lapping at the brownie till it crumbled and melted in his mouth Afterwards he licked lips, the pieces of crumbs smeared around his cum stained mouth.

“Jesus, son,” his partner gasped, and although it was all for Mr. White’s benefit, Jesse felt himself grow hard. To be honest, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised. Not long after getting together with the older man, Jesse realised that he was one of those people who got off knowing that they had turned their partner on. While it wasn’t exactly an uncommon thing, he had met many a dudes over the years who couldn’t give a shit that the person they were with – usually always a chick – got off as long as they himself did. Jesse wasn’t like that however. He had been the same with Jane, but perhaps it was only when he had gotten together with a selfish guy like Mr. White did it click how much he put his partner’s needs before his own. Still, selfish or not, he still frickin loved Mr. White and they really did have the most amazing of sex.

Jesse let out a small whimper, so focused on Mr. White that he didn’t realise how stiff his own cock was.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he heard the older man say, and suddenly he felt himself being pulled up onto Mr. White’s lap.

“Look at you, so hard.” And before Jesse could say anything, Mr. White had his hands down his pants, taking hold of his dick, masturbating him.

Jesse let out a small yelp of surprise before embracing what his partner was doing fully, and God, it wasn’t long at all before Jesse he was coming.

“Fuck!” he half shouted, half cried, and secretly he hated how he always seemed to be so much louder than his partner when he came.

“My God, you are wonderful,” Mr. White told him with what Jesse thought was an incredibly beautiful smile on his face. And with barely anytime to register, Mr. White was kissing him.

Given that Jesse’s lips were still smeared with cum, some of it got on to Mr. White’s face, mainly his goatee, and Jesus Christ, if Jesse didn’t find that the absolute hottest thing ever.

Jesse smiled. “Happy Birthday, Mr. White,” when Jesse regained his breath.

Mr. White had smiled back, “Thank you, son.”

Later on that night when they were curled up together in bed, gazing down at his watch and then up to Jesse, Mr. White would go on to tell him that of all the fifty-one birthdays he had lived through, this one definitely ranked amongst his favourite, and Jesse couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you very much for reading. Hope people are still enjoying this. Can't seem to stop myself from just writing about their daily lives and them being happy together. ^^;;;
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Like Walt’s, Jesse birthday also happened to be in September, a couple of weeks after his own. And Walt knew exactly the gift he was going to give the boy. Jesse had curiously tried to pry it out of him when he made allusions to his birthday but Walt was tight-lipped, insistent on it being a surprise.

Like Jesse had done for him, Walt prepared a home cooked meal for them, spaghetti carbonara, the same dish he had made for him the first time he had Jesse over for dinner. The fact wasn’t lost on Jesse as his partner immediately smiled when he saw Walt was preparing. It was rather delicious if Walt said so himself, Jesse practically licking the plate clean.

Unlike Jesse’s birthday meal, Walt wasn’t used to baking and so for dessert had instead bought him a small birthday cake from the store, although he decided against putting any candles on it.

Jesse laughed when he saw it. “I’ve turned twenty-six, not like six, Mr White. Most people don’t usually get birthday cakes unless it’s for a party or something.”

“Well, in that case, I suppose if you don’t want it, I’ll throw it out,” said Walt, twisting back around to the kitchen.

And just as expected, he heard Jesse cry, “Wait!”

“There’ no sense on letting it go to waste, right? I’ll have some,” Jesse then stated more calmly.

Now it was Walt’s turn to laugh.

“Well, if you say so,” and placed the plate with the cake on it back down on the table in front Jesse.

“No candles, huh?”

“I thought you weren’t _like six_.”

“Doesn’t hurt though,” Jesse answered cheerfully, scooping a piece of icing off with his finger and licking it causing Walt to become momentarily distracted by the boy’s fingers. Jesse was apparently so focused on eating it that he seemed oblivious to Walt’s preoccupation otherwise he would have no doubt have commented on it.

After cake had been eaten – Walt had had a very small piece and only because Jesse had practically forced the thing on him – it was time to give Jesse his present.

 “Happy Birthday, son,” he said, holding out an envelope for Jesse to take.

Opening it, Jesse found that there was a birthday card inside. “Oh, uh, thanks Mr. White,” said Jesse, sounding slightly uncertain, “It’s a nice card. Is there like money or something inside?”

Walt rolled his eyes at this. Given that they were both technically millionaires, the gift of money would be incredibly redundant. Walt just hoped his partner didn’t believe him to be that thoughtless that he would simply give him money for his birthday.

“No, Jesse it’s not money,” he replied, somewhat irritably, “Hurry and open it up already.”

Jesse quickly did as he was told and opened the card to reveal a brochure.

“What is this?”

“This is where we’re going to be spending our weekend. From Friday as soon as we get off work until the Sunday evening, we will be staying right there,” Walt told him keenly, his irritation gone.

The place in question happened to be a luxury five-star hotel and spa located in Santa Fe, as well as being recognised as one of the best hotels in Albuquerque.

“Holy shit, this place looks amazing!” Jesse declared excitedly as he scoured through the brochure, by this point Walt having moved to stand behind him.

“They have an outdoor _and_ an indoor pool and a spa as well as like tennis courts and shit!

Are we really gonna be staying here, Mr. White?” Jesse asked turning around to look up at Walt, sounding ridiculously hopeful, almost as if he believed that it would be too good to be true.

Walt couldn’t help but laugh, Jesse’s excitability making him seem more childlike than ever, a trait of which on anyone else Walt would find embarrassing but on Jesse caused him to only feel pure and utter and endearment.

“We most certainly are,” replied Walt, happy that his gift was being received with such a warm reception, “I promised I would take you somewhere, didn’t I? Although, for now at least, you’ll have to settle for close by.”

He could have gone for someplace further out, but with their particular occupation, Walt didn’t want to risk a situation where they couldn’t make it back in time. One of them could manage the cook by himself, but with two of them gone… The thought of he and Jesse stuck in the desert in a broken-down vehicle – something Walt very much did not want to go through again – or stranded at an airport unable to make it back in time had caused him to shudder when he thought of Gus’ reaction.

Santa Fe was at least within easy driving distance, and as such was the much safer bet.

However, the fact that they were going to a hotel in the same state and the city next door didn’t seem to have any effect on his partner’s enthusiasm in the slightest.

“Settle? Are you serious?” Jesse asked disbelievingly, “No way, this gonna be awesome, Mr. White.”

And it truly was.

 

Packing the night before, they drove straight from the laundromat up to Santa Fe, a location he and his family had vacationed at many a times before but never like this. The hotel they were staying in was huge step up from the motels he, Skyler and Junior had frequented when they had visited the city previously.

And if Walt had thought the hotel had looked good from the pictures in the brochure and website, then being there in person was on a completely different experience. Not only was interior of the hotel beautiful, the view surrounding it with its mountainous terrain was also breath-taking, reminding Walt how incredible the visage of both Santa Fe and New Mexico in general truly was.

Jesse seemed to feel the same if his awed and enthusiastic reactions at every little thing were anything to go by.

To match the amazing exterior, Walt had also gone and splurged and booked for them a premium deluxe room. After all, it wasn’t as if Walt couldn’t afford it.

As much as Walt had arranged their short getaway as a gift to Jesse, in a way, it was just as much an anniversary present, he and Jesse having been reunited in the weeks between their respective birthday’s; Walt turning the ripe age of fifty while the obnoxious teenager he had once taught becoming a man of twenty-five. Although in Walt’s eyes, Jesse would also be a boy, or more importantly, _his_ boy.

It was still difficult for him to believe that an entire year had past and so as well as treat Jesse to lovely getaway for his birthday, he also wanted to do something nice for their anniversary.

Having his bags actually being carried and shown to his room was also a first for Walt. Although they didn’t have much luggage given their short stay, Walt was so caught up in the experience that he didn’t begrudge tipping the bellboy generously, despite his obvious surprise that Walt and a much younger man would sharing a room with the one – albeit large – bed in it.

“Uh, enjoy your stay, sirs.”

“Oh, I’m sure we will.”

“This place is awesome!” Jesse exclaimed happily as he leapt on to the bed, flopping on to his back.

Usually Walt would have chastised Jesse for not at least taking off his shoes but he was in far too good a mood to let something like that bother him.

“It certainly is something isn’t it?” Walt said somewhat boastfully, fully contented that he had made the correct decision in his choice of gift.

“Hell yeah. This bed feels so comfy,” wriggling his body against it.

Walt was very much eager to do many things in said bed but for now he was enjoying his partner’s excitement and so while Jesse surveyed the rest of the room, Walt went out onto the large balcony to take in the gorgeous view, enjoying the soft breeze that blew by. Given that it was September, the weather was still rather hot and humid and as such the breeze was most welcomed.

Walt took in a deep breath. As much as he was happy to be here with Jesse, he couldn’t help feeling somewhat guilty that he hadn’t been able bring his family to a place like this in all the years that had passed. A sense of anger enveloped his thoughts as Gray Matter came into his mind and all the missed opportunities and the money he had lost out on due to Gretchen and Elliot. He quickly dismissed the thought however, not wanting resentment to get in the way of what he knew would be a wonderful weekend with Jesse, their very first one away together.

He could easily afford bring his family to such a place now, but he was sure Skyler would disapprove and in regard to appearances sake, would argue how they could possibly justify such an expensive weekend away trip. Walt was sure that they could do easily given the success of the carwash, but he knew better to get into a debate with Skyler unless he had to. Furthermore, while Junior – and technically Holly, although she was far too young to have proper opinions of her father – would be happy to go away with him, he doubted the allure and luxury of such a place would be enough for Skyler to spend more time with him than she had to. After all, the times they did spent together was for the sake of their kids and the appearance of running a business together. Still, after everything that had happen, Walt couldn’t really begrudge her.

Thankfully such depressing thoughts were vanquished as his young partner wandered out onto the balcony next to him, enthusiastically commenting about the huge size of the tub in the bathroom.

 “It’s nice, huh?” said Walt, recalling it from the photos.

 “Hey, I bet we can both totally fit in there, you know?” said Jesse, suddenly snuggling up to his side.

Grinning Walt wrapped an arm around Jesse’s waist and pulled him close. “Hmm, why son, is that some sort of suggestion?”

Jesse just smiled back at him. “Maybe. I’m pretty sweaty from both work and the drive up here so I was thinking of maybe running a bath right now.”

“Is that so?” Walt chuckled, “Well, I’m feeling pretty dirty myself. If it’s truly a big as you say, perhaps I can join you?”

“Hell yeah.”

Walt prepared their bath as Jesse sat out on the balcony taking in the scenery as Walt had before. The tub looked even bigger than it did in the picture, a pure white porcelain gleaming brightly. Walt lit some candles – which he assumed must be replaced with each new guest, as the wicks hadn’t been burned at all – in order to create a romantic atmosphere for them, as well as even going as far as splaying some rose petals in the tub from the flowers dotted in vases around the bathroom. Perhaps it was generic and even corny but it was their first weekend away as a couple after all so Walt felt he deserved some leeway in romantic slash mushy department.

Jesse laughed when he walked in and saw, but Walt was also aware that Jesse was far sappier than him and so knew for a fact that the boy actually appreciated the sentiment. For all his ‘gangsta’ bravado, Jesse Pinkman was a gigantic softie at heart.

Walt got into the tub first, letting out a contented noise as the hot water immediately flowed over his body, just the perfect temperature.

Jesse began climbing into the other end of the tub when Walt gestured for Jesse to stop.

“No way? Don’t tell me you’re getting all stingy and wanting if for yourself?” Jesse said pouting, one leg already in the tub.

“Of course not. I just think you’d be far more comfortable over here,” replied Walt gesturing to his side of the tub.

Grinning, Jesse finished climbing in and shuffling over, positioned himself so his back was flush against Walt’s chest, Walt meanwhile wrapping his legs around Jesse’s hips and his arms over Jesse’s chest in turn.

While he and Jesse had had sex in the shower on various occasions, this would their first time doing anything sexual in a bath, the tubs at his condo and Jesse’s house not being particularly big enough to accommodate two grown men, despite Jesse’s petite frame.

The association between bathtubs and the body they – or rather Jesse – had dissolved in acid also provided a reason to deter them from making love in such a place. Although really it had been the hallway downstairs where they had to do most of the cleaning to get rid of the melted blood and guts coating the floor.

It had also been the reason why Jesse had wanted to sell his aunt’s house in the first place, the boy even spending several days living in the RV while recovering from Tuco’s assault on him because he didn’t want to be inside the house. Walt hadn’t blamed him. It would be difficult living in a place where one man was killed in the basement while another man’s corpse had been melted and effectively reduced to mush while also eating through the floor and ceiling.

“It’s like that scene in Alien when their acid blood goes through the ship, only it’s like a million times worse cause it’s actually my house, yo!” Jesse had declared frustrated and panicked as they had desperately scrubbed the gore away.

Walt had had no sympathy for Jesse at the time given that he had specifically told him to use plastic boxes for dissolving the body in the first place. He had also been far too preoccupied with the fact that he was in the position where he actually had to kill man as well as having Skyler scrutinising about was he was up to.

To their credit, they did a pretty damn good job with the cleaning, none of the numerous people who came to view the house would having had guessed a body had been dissolved in the bathroom, or a man having been murdered below in the basement, which also had briefly worked as the site of a meth lab.

In the end, things had worked out and despite being kicked out of the place, Jesse had bought it back, even if it was just to spite his parents.

Regardless of the tension it had caused, Walt felt it was for the best that Jesse got the house back. While the interior was completely different, it was still the house he had shared with his aunt and again while he often tried to hide it, Jesse was an incredibly sentimental person so Walt knew that being their meant something to him in spite of the horrors that had occurred there.

“Man, I forgot how dope baths are,” Jesse sighed contentedly after they sat there for a good while.

“They really are,” Walt agreed, gently stroking Jesse’s chest, his finger running along dragon tattoo there who’s outline Walt now knew by heart.

Nevertheless, despite enjoying it, with Jesse’s constant need to be doing something, the boy eventually started fidgeting, causing ripples in the previous calm water. With Jesse pressed against him and squirming, it didn’t take long for Walt to start growing hard. Of course, Walt was more than happy to give the boy some stimulation and something to focus on as he took his cock in his hand and fingered teasingly at Jesse’s slit.

Jesse gave a small whimper at the sensation and it was nice for Walt to know that no matter where they were, he would still get such a reaction out of his partner. Eventually taking his own cock in his hand as well, he began making gentle stroking movements through the water.

“Feels nice with both the water and your cock against mine,” Jesse said in a sultry manner, and Walt proceeded to quicken his strokes so that Jesse was soon straining against his palm, desperate for more.

“Fuck!” Jesse cried, as Walt wrapped his free arm tighter around Jesse as if warring with Jesse’s arching back.

It wasn’t long before they both came, Jesse followed by Walt in quick succession.

Walt took in a breath as he sank down deeper into the water, the rose petals still floating around them.

“Gross,” Jesse laughed as he watched their semen mix with the water.

“I suppose we should take that as a sign to get out,” said Walt.

“Aww, but I like it in here,” replied Jesse with another pout. And for a brief moment, Walt couldn’t help but compare Jesse to a child, disappointed that their playtime was being disrupted and they were told that it was time to get out of the tub. Of course, his and Jesse’s ‘playtime’ was very different from that of a child...

 “I like it in here too, but there’ll be plenty of time for baths over the rest of the weekend,” said Walt with a chuckle, and he had an image of Jesse holding onto the edge of the tub as he fucked him, or rather, more appropriately since this was a romantic weekend after all, made love to him.

“Plus, I don’t know about you but I am famished.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry as well,” Jesse agreed, his disappointment at having to get out of the bath all but forgotten.

Jesse climbed out of the tub followed by Walt and after his comparison to Jesse as a child, he couldn’t resist grabbing one the large soft towels off of the rack and proceeded to dry Jesse off. Although, he had done this several times before when they had gotten out of the shower together, Jesse usually protested and so Walt was somewhat surprised when Jesse offered none, Jesse simply smiling at him happily, giggling as if it were some sort of game they were playing. Apparently either the handjob or the bath itself had had a sedating effect on the boy and Walt was certainly not complaining.

Afterwards he took one of the bathrobes and put it on Jesse, before trying himself off.

“Shit, this thing is comfy,” proclaimed Jesse, snuggling into it.

Walt had to admit, it was ten times better than any bathrobe he had owned before.

“It suits you,” said Walt, gesturing to the robe.

“Uh, thanks?” Jesse replied, confused.

Both robes were the same size and so Jesse’s robe rested larger on him compared to Walt. And like much of the boy’s clothes, it engulfed his slender frame making him appear adorably small. Not that Walt didn’t think the same whether Jesse was wearing clothes or not. Although he knew Jesse would have one or two things to say about that.

“Hey, I uh, know they have a restaurant and stuff, but I was thinking we could maybe order room service instead?”

Walt grinned. It was an idea he could definitely get behind. “Sounds perfect.”

And so, after glancing at the extensive menu Walt ordered them up two steaks and several starters and side dishes. They had been unable to decide on a couple of things only to then realise that they could easily afford the entire menu.

Walt honestly couldn’t remember the last time he went somewhere and ordered room service, his family’s vacation budget range restricting them to diners or cheap takeaway when they went away. The last proper time, in an actual hotel, Walt thought, would have been with Gretchen on their last vacation, a person who could easily afford the expense due to her parents’ money while Walt was reduced to living on cup noodles.

Before meeting Gretchen’s parents, it had been their first as well as their final vacation together. Walt had been silently furious at the time. He had wanted a weekend away with Gretchen that he had provided, that he paid for, but Gretchen had ruined it with saying she would pay for the room service and any other activities they did. It was a slap in the face for Walt, who had skimped and scraped for the money to take his girlfriend away on a nice trip, and yet he couldn’t even afford something basic like room service. It had put Walt in a foul mood for the rest of the vacation and they had fought, although had Walt refused to explain to Gretchen why he was angry. After all, for someone who had spent their life wanting for nothing, she would never understand his frustration and the blow to his pride whether intentional or not.

Walt wasn’t sure if that had been the precise moment when a seed was planted in him containing the knowledge that he and Gretchen wouldn’t work out; their visit to her parents being the last straw so to speak. With Jesse, he wouldn’t have that problem. Although they earned the same amount of money, Jesse easily acknowledged him as being in charge and the superior cook. Jesse knew the process almost perfectly but Walt doubted he would ever stop turning to him for guidance, in both making meth and with many other things. Jesse was dependent on him, and Walt was completely happy with that.

The food was delicious and Walt was thoroughly stuffed by the end. Not as much as Jesse was apparently, Jesse bemoaning how full he was.

“I ate too much,” the boy declared with a whine, after returning from the bathroom, practically falling on the bed next to Walt.

“Poor sweetheart, do you have a tummy ache?” Walt teased resulting in Jesse glaring at him. The glare was momentary however as he was soon curled on his side, arms clutching his stomach.

“Screw you.”

“I’m sorry,” Walt apologised with a small chuckle, “I could call reception, see if they have something that will help settle it.”

“It’s fine, it’ll pass, yo,” Jesse replied, closing his eyes.

Walt really hoped his partner wasn’t thinking of going to sleep already, the night still early, and so he grabbed Jesse’s arm and pulled him over so the boy was on his back.

“What’s you deal?” Jesse protested of course, although from the tone of his voice he sounded more resigned than annoyed.

Placing one hand on Jesse’s face, he kissed him. “I refuse to let you fall asleep. Not when there’s so many other things we can be doing.”

“I wasn’t gonna go to sleep,” Jesse retorted defensively, “I was just resting my eyes. Plus, I’m feeling pretty un-s… well, you know.”

Walt was pretty sure he didn’t know.

“My stomach is all…” Jesse continued embarrassedly, before trailing off, and Walt found himself getting turned on at the boy’s flustered reaction without even knowing the cause.

If Jesse wasn’t willing to take any medication, then Walt would go another route to help relieve his discomfort.

“I’ll rub it better, son,” said Walt gently, both his protective and fatherly instincts kicking in and before Jesse could stop him, he had undone the boy’s robe.

Walt couldn’t help but grin at what he saw, things finally making sense. In place of Jesse’s usual flat stomach, Jesse’s tummy was instead protruding out quite a bit in what Walt could only assume was from overindulging at dinner or a simple case of bloating.

“My, my, you really were a greedy boy tonight, weren’t you?” said Walt as he reached out and poked his tummy.

At Walt words and action, Jesse’s face instantly turned bright red and he flipped over on his side again so he was facing away from Walt.

Walt immediately burst into laughter.

“Shut up! It’s not funny!” Jesse declared, although with his face pressed into the mattress, it came out as little more than a mumble.

“You really are precious,” said Walt through his laughter and he could feel Jesse squirm next to him, the boy always getting embarrassed whenever Walt said what Jesse claimed to be ‘characteristically un-Mr. White’ things.

It was certainly strange to have Jesse be insecure about his body. While Walt knew easily that Jesse was attracted to him, there were moments when he looked in the mirror and begrudged his own body, lamenting that he wasn’t in better shape, that his body wasn’t in the state it was when he was Jesse’s age. As such, to have Jesse be embarrassed about his appearance was certainly a rarity.

Still, as much as he loved teasing him, he didn’t want the boy to feel down or suffer from his stomach ache and so after letting Jesse lay there for a few minutes – or rather, sulk –  Walt grabbed Jesse’s arm and pulling him up, ordering Jesse to look at him. And just like a good boy, despite his humiliation, Jesse did as he requested.

“Alright, now lie back now,” Walt said, repositioning both himself and Jesse so they were on their sides, Jesse’s back flush against his chest. And with that, Walt took his hand and started rubbing it in swirling motions around Jesse’s tummy, the boy letting out a small whimper in response.

“See. I bet that feels better now, doesn’t it?” he said after a short while, feeling Jesse’s body loosen up somewhat.

“Maybe…” Jesse replied tentatively, clearly still embarrassed.

 “Sorry I ate so much,” Jesse apologised a few minutes later.

“You don’t have to apologise,” Walt replied gently, pressing a kiss to the back of Jesse’s neck. The truth was that Walt liked seeing Jesse eat, liked feeding and subsequently taking care of him. While he loved him the way he was now, Walt knew the boy could use a little fattening up, “Plus you’re rather adorable like this.”

“Don’t say shit like that. It’s so weird!” Jesse argued, and without seeing his face, Walt could feel the pout.

“What? You don’t want to be, my adorable, gorgeous boy?” Walt lightly teased.

Jesse huffed and Walt pulled him closer. Although it was teasing, Walt knew the answered.

“How does your tummy feel?”

“You know it’s creepy using the word ‘tummy’ for someone who ain’t a little kid, right?”  Jesse snorted before adding, “But yeah, it’s better, yo. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Walt chuckled, placing a trail of kisses down the boy’s neck a he continued rubbing what Walt considered to be Jesse’s little and rather cute swollen tummy.

“I bet it still hurts a little bit though,” said Walt as he continued kissing him.

“A little,” Jesse answered.

“How about a little distraction then?” Walt asked before stop kissing him and his rubbing movements, instead taking Jesse’s cock in his hand, to which his partner let out a small moan in response.

It wasn’t long before Jesse was coming in his hand, groaning loudly which Walt assumed was combination of both his full stomach and orgasm. Walt meanwhile loved the way the boy’s cock clung to his protruding tummy, something of which Walt would go on to tease him about for the rest of the weekend.

Afterwards, Walt went and ran them another bath and when Jesse felt better they were able to do many of the things Walt had wanted to in the luxury hotel bed. However, they would definitely need to call on housekeeping for the next day…

 

They decided to forgo breakfast that morning, both exhausted from their activities the night before. Although, in Jesse’s case, Walt was sure it was because he was still full and slightly embarrassed from eating so much at dinner, something which Walt took pleasure in teasing him about, even going as far as giving the boy’s tummy a soft prod, which had earned him another ‘Screw you!”

Apparently, it hadn’t occurred to Jesse at all that Walt couldn’t really make fun of him giving the state of his own body. Despite keeping the weight off that he had lost due to his cancer treatment, there was seemingly no getting rid of the pooch around his stomach. Not that Jesse seemed to mind it at all, often resting his head against it,

Despite their fatigue, Walt had Jesse pinned down on the bed once more before they dragged themselves up a shower before heading down to the restaurant for lunch. Walt had also made sure to the maids on the floor know that they would be needing a change of sheets. He may have said it too boastfully however as Jesse looked completely embarrassed.

After that, Walt lay on a sunbed in the nice cool shade while Jesse swam for a bit in the pool. Having had a swimming pool in his backyard for seventeen years, the allure was lost in him, but Jesse seemed quite happy going in the water, alternating between swimming and simply lying in his back taking in the sunrays.

Walt had made the boy put sun lotion on. He let him put most of it on himself as he knew Jesse would be huffy about it since they were in public, but he was insistent on rubbing some on Jesse’s back and shoulders less the boy miss a spot and get himself burned. It was the same insistence he had with Walt Junior. Although, unlike Jesse, his son seemed smart enough to take care of himself.

Following that, they took a nice long walk, taking in the scenery. It wasn’t all that different from Albuquerque, but taking walks together had never been something they had done before. In the end, it turned out to be rather nice.

 

The next day, Walt surprised Jesse further with a balloon ride.

“It’s not a boat, but considering our location, I figured it’s the next best thing,” said Walt, Jesse’s face lighting up when he saw the balloon

If the walk the day before had been gorgeous, from the air, the scenery was truly breath-taking, and Jesse seemed to cherish every moment of it as both his face and eyes were opened in awe.

“Always gotta show me, up, huh? My gift seems like so crappy in comparison,” Jesse teased, gesturing to Walt’s watch as they stood close together in the basket.

 “Don’t be stupid. I love it,” replied Walt, gently running his finger around the rim of it.

“I wish we didn’t have to leave,” said Jesse somewhat sadly staring out ahead, “Jane and I drove up here once, you know. She took me to the Georgia O’Keeffe museum.”

“Oh. I see,” replied Walt, never sure how to feel whenever Jane was brought up.

“I wasn’t like super into it at the time. I went cause Jane wanted me to. But some of her paintings were actually pretty awesome. Like she drew a lot of flowers but she did ones with skulls too. Anyway, it was a nice memory,” said Jesse somewhat bittersweetly before turning to Walt and smiling, “This will be a nice memory too.”

“It doesn’t need to be just a memory. We can come back. We come back as much as you like,” Walt stated, wrapping his arm around Jesse’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Mr. White,” replied Jesse, leaning into his touch, “Sounds perfect.”

And in a state of bliss they continued to gaze out at the horizon. Walt thought it was almost as beautiful as the person standing next to him. Almost, but not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Jesse's birthday is in September but there was conflicting dates on the wiki pages so I decided just to settle for having it a couple of weeks after Walt's. 
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading. Comments and kudos are most welcome and make me super happy. :)


	8. Chapter 8

The day for whatever reason seemed to be going by at an excruciatingly slow pace. Walt wasn’t sure if it was due to the fact that it was still only Thursday and that there was yet another day to go before the weekend began, or if it was more because Jesse was behaving incredibly sullen towards him. As such things felt much more reminiscence of their earlier days spent cooking together in the RV rather than the relationship they had now, Walt even properly snapping at him several times.

It was only when Jesse went to connect the large hose to the vat without wearing his respirator, that Walt really realised how distracted Jesse was acting and that something was indeed wrong.

“Jesse!” he yelled, effectively startling the boy, which given that Jesse was balanced on a stepladder probably wasn’t exactly the best or safest thing for him to do.

Jesse quickly regained his footing however and Walt immediately relaxed.

“Your respirator,” Walt said pointedly, indicating to the one covering his own face.

“Oh, right,” Jesse replied simply, pulling it on over his face and before Walt could say anything more, returned to what he was doing.

When Jesse removed the mask again a short time later, Walt took note of the sweat dripping down his partner’s face, and while the work was generally both demanding and exhausting, it was always Walt that succumbed to such a state first; Jesse once again having the benefit of being young.

“Jesse, are you alright?” Walt asked, approaching him to get a closer inspection, “You don’t look good at all.”

“Gee, thanks,” replied Jesse, rolling his eyes.

“You know what I mean,” Walt huffed, gesturing with his hands.

“Now tell me what’s wrong,” he demanded more firmly.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just super-hot in here is all,” Jesse sighed, running his hand through his hair, “And I guess I didn’t sleep all that good last night, so I’m like tired, yo.”

Walt was unconvinced however – he always made sure that the temperature of the lab was at the optimal condition – and before Jesse could protest, he reached out and placed his hand over the boy’s forehead.

“I was right, you do feel warm,” Walt confirmed, his brows furrowed.

“Yeah, cause like I said, it’s boiling in here,” Jesse muttered petulantly, although Walt could feel that Jesse was leaning into his touch, much the way he always seemed to whenever he offered Jesse physical contact.

“How are you really feeling?” Walt asked, trying again.

“Like I said, I’m just tired is all. It ain’t like a crime,” Jesse retorted defensively.

“Hold on a second,” Walt ordered. As hot as Jesse felt, he knew just placing your hand against another person’s forehead wasn’t an accurate method of gaging temperature. Furthermore, he wouldn’t be able to consider himself a proper scientist if he didn’t follow things through properly. And so again before Jesse could say anything, Walt quickly headed to the small office at the back of the lab.

“Got it!” Walt called out after several minutes of searching, having found what he was looking for.

“Got what?” asked Jesse confusedly, wiping some of the sweat away from his forehead as his partner returned.

In his hand, Walt held a small first aid box and placing it on the surface next to Jesse sifted through it.

“I need you to open up and put this in your mouth.”

“Wow, really? Right here in the lab?” teased Jesse, “You really that horny right now, Mr. White?”

Walt rolled his eyes, knowing that the boy was deliberately deflecting.

“I was talking about this,” he said simply, holding up a small thermometer.

“Hmm. You sure about that?” Jesse asked, managing to sound sultry despite his current state.

While Walt would have most certainly been receptive to Jesse’s words in any other circumstances and play along in the hope that the boy would actually suck him off, he was currently more concerned about Jesse’s current wellbeing.

“Jesse.” Walt replied, an authoritative edge to his voice. And sighing loudly, Jesse snatched the thermometer out of Walt’s hands and placed it under his tongue.

“Seriously, what’s the point of this?” Jesse asked, his words sounding muffled due to the thermometer in his mouth.

“Don’t talk,” Walt scolded, although he was honestly just thankful that the thermometer was a digital one, doubting that Jesse would be able to last the several minutes it would have taken a glass one to get a proper reading.

The thermometer soon beeped however and taking it out of Jesse’s mouth, Walt checked the results.

He frowned. “I was right. It looks like you have a fever, or the very beginning of one at least.”

“I don’t feel that bad,” Jesse protested weakly.

“Regardless, I think it may be best if you took the rest of the afternoon off.”

“What? I’m fine!” Jesse protested grumpily, “So I have a cold or something, so what? I can at least do my job, yo.”

At that remark, Walt couldn’t help but wonder just how much of an affect he had had on his young partner given that he quite clearly recalled the teenage Jesse Pinkman from his Chemistry class taking every opportunity to complain and use the excuse that he was feeling ill as being the reason he hadn’t completed his homework or had done badly on a test. As such, the fact that Jesse was denying that there was anything wrong with him and actually wanted to work was quite jarring indeed.

 “Come on, it’s not like there’s exactly much left to do anyway.”

Walt sighed, giving in. “Fine,” he relinquished. It was true, all that was really left was to put a way some equipment and the weigh their yield for the day; far from being the most taxing of their cook process, otherwise Walt would have been adamant that Jesse go home and get some rest.

Jesse grinned. More and more these days, Walt was finding it difficult to say no to the boy and he was sure that it was a fact that Jesse was most likely aware of.

Once they had gotten outside the laundromat, Jesse took in such a deep breath of air that one could almost have believed that he had been deprived of the outside world for days rather than hours.

Walt had dinner with his family that evening, and although things were back to being incredibly tense between him and Skyler after his firm insistence that Jesse be allowed to see Holly, it was more than worth it for getting Jesse to be part of Holly’s life.

“Yo, uh, thanks,” Jesse said suddenly.

“For what?” Walt questioned, unsure exactly what Jesse was referring to.

Jesse quickly shook his head. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

 “Well, all right. You take it easy tonight, okay?” Walt ordered gently, cupping the side of Jesse’s face with his hand.

“You worry too much. Seriously, it’s just a cold,” Jesse insisted, a small smile on his and Walt suspecting that he was actually secretly happy about Walt’s concern for him.

“I’ll be fine by tomorrow. Now go already or your ex-wife will, like, totally chew you out for showing up late.”

Walt grimaced slightly. “Well I certainly don’t need another reason for Skyler to be angry with me.”

Jesse gave him a sympathetic look, Walt knowing that the boy felt somewhat responsible for Skyler’s current grievance with him despite his continued insistence that it was he who had pushed the issue of Jesse seeing Holly, and so was in no way Jesse’s fault.

“Skyler will come around,” Walt had assured him, unsure if he actually believed his own words.

“Give Holly a kiss from me.”

Walt smiled, his mood brightening. Despite everything with Skyler and not knowing how Junior would feel or act towards him on any given day, at the very least he got to spend some time with his daughter, however brief that time was. He needed to convince Skyler to let him have her for another weekend, to which Jesse of course would be absolutely thrilled.

“I promise,” replied Walt, softly stroking Jesse’s cheek with his thumb, “But in return, you have to promise me to rest up, okay, son?”

The younger man rolled his eyes. “Yes, _Dad_ ,” Jesse joked with a grin, unaware of the reaction Walt had whenever he heard Jesse say the word in reference to him.

Oblivious, Jesse bid him goodbye and Walt let his hand drop from Jesse’s face, feeling somewhat guilty and ashamed.

As he watched Jesse climb into his car and drive away, inwardly he sighed. It certainly wasn’t the first time he had experienced arousal from hearing Jesse calling him ‘dad’, nor was it likely to be last either. At least Jesse, hadn’t called him ‘daddy’ in which case Walt knew he would have come undone completely.

He sighed again, this time out loud. Clearly there was something wrong with him…

Oh well he thought. As Jesse frequently told him, he was a gigantic old perv.

At this stage, he was pretty sure there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to change that, and like many things that had occurred over the past year, he was completely alright with it.

 

Walt was surprised to find that when he pulled up to the laundromat the following morning, Jesse’s car was already there. Hoping to find Jesse in better shape than the day before, he headed into the lab. Despite Jesse’s insistence that he would be fine, Walt discovered that this was clearly not the case as gazing down from the stairs he found his partner struggling to even get into his protective suit. So focused was he at the task at hand – which should have been very simple –Jesse apparently hadn’t even heard Walt enter the lab. With this knowledge, Walt chose to observe Jesse for a few minutes, and from this, it was clear that the boy’s movements were definitely sluggish in comparison to his usual hotwired energy. It was only when he broke into a small coughing fit that Walt made up his mind; as it stood currently, the lab was absolutely no place for Jesse to be.

“Hey,” Jesse greeted trying to stifle his cough as Walt descended the stairs.

“I’m assuming you’re not feeling any better from yesterday” said Walt, coming to pause at the lockers.

“What? No I’m fine. I’m like feeling a bit better now,” Jesse replied, confusing Walt. After all, for what purpose did Jesse feel that he needed to lie?

Not bothering to change into his protective suit – they hadn’t actually started properly cooking yet so it was fine – Walt approached Jesse and grabbing his arm turned him around so he was facing him.

Even without hearing his cough, up close it was plain to see that Jesse was unwell.

 “What’s your deal, yo?” muttered Jesse, seemingly caught off guard.

“My deal is,” Walt began, as he, like yesterday, pressed his hand against Jesse’s forehead, “that you’re clearly sick. You should be at home getting some rest, not here in the lab about to work yourself into exhaustion.”

“Yeah, cause me ditching work and going home to chill out would totally go over so well with the asshole paying us or that dead-eyed prick he sends to like spy on us and shit.”

“You wouldn’t be ditching work,” Walt countered, “You’re actually ill and so you need to take things easy. Besides, it would be completely unreasonable to expect you to work in the condition you are now.”

“Again, yeah, cause our boss is like _so_ reasonable. Hey, maybe next I can ask him for a week’s paid vacation as well,” Jesse retorted sarcastically, “Oh no, wait, I haven’t been deemed worthy of actually meeting the guy.”

“Jesse, Gus would never hurt you. He knows what you mean to me; knows that if anything ever happened to you, that I would never cook for him again, that I’d go straight to the DEA. And with everything he’s build; all of this _this_ ,” said Walt, gesturing to the lab with his arms for emphasis, “that is something he could not afford to risk.”

“Well, as great as it is to know that the only reason I’m currently here in the lab or like even alive, is because of you, I’d rather not take the risk,” Jesse shot back before walking to the other side of the lab to what Walt presumed to be to prepare for the day’s cook, thus highlighting that he had absolutely no intention of leaving.

Walt’s found his frustrations ever mounting due to Jesse being unnecessarily difficult. God, the boy could be stubborn about the most ridiculous and awkward of things.

“Jesse, I am ordering you to go home,” Walt demanded, following after him, “Despite your insistence that you’re fine, you are clearly sick.”

 “You’re ordering me? What, we gone back in time or something?” the younger man spat back, clearly referencing their earlier days cooking in the RV,

“Yes, Jesse, I am ordering you,” Walt retorted, not taking the bait, “It’s for your own good.”

Hearing Jesse snort, Walt realised with annoyance he would have to go down another route to convince him.

“Regardless of that, do you really think it’s a good idea to have someone here – a person who has clearly come down with a case of the flu – who with one sneeze could easily contaminate an entire batch of our product, rendering it completely useless as a result,” said Walt, sternly, “Now I’m quite positive that Gus would be more cross about a ruined batch, which in turn would waste him a great deal of money, than you taking a day off to recover from illness.”

“I ain’t gonna sneeze on the product. I have a respirator, yo! And contaminate? Are you for real?” Jesse asked disbelievingly, “You could tell the people buying our product that we mixed a gigantic pile of mucus into the meth and they’d still pay top money for our shit. Seriously, we have like the least picky customers in the world, Mr. White.”

Walt felt resentful about that. Picky or not, Walt always aimed for the highest of standards when it came to cooking meth; a purity that no one else but him could achieve. Surely people should get what they’re paying for after all.

But before he could reply Jesse sneezed several times in a row. About to wipe the contents of his nose onto the sleeve of his suit, he stopped when he saw the disapproving look on Walt’s face and instead grabbed some paper towels from close by.

“See, how are we supposed to get any work done with you coughing and sneezing all day? I watched you from the stairs when I came in. Your movements are sluggish and uncoordinated. Your clearly exhausted. Staying here, you’d only be getting in my way!” Walt barked.

He immediately regretted his words however upon seeing the obviously hurt expression on his partner’s face.

“Yeah, sorry, wouldn’t want to be a frickin’ inconvenience or nothing,” Jesse muttered, before turning to walk away.

Walt stopped him, reaching out and grabbing his arm once again. “Jesse, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“What, that I’m dead weight? Being burden?”

“Of course not! It’s just-” He paused, sighing. “This is demanding work and I don’t want you exhaust yourself when you’re ill. I’ll feel more at ease if I know you’re home recovering,”

Reaching out, Walt rested his hand lightly against Jesse’s cheek, a familiar and reassuring gesture for Jesse.

“You cooked when you had cancer. You pushed through it. Shouldn’t I like do the same with this?”

“Well, the RV was quite a bit more compact than this lab. There’s so much more equipment to manage here and a much larger batch to cook. I can cope without you for a day at least. I have before, remember?”

Jesse frowned, clearly remembering the time when he had skipped work after discovering that Walt had been lying to him about being divorced.

“Please, son,” Walt urged softly.

Jesse sighed loudly. “Fine, I’ll go home if it’ll get your old ass off my case already,” Jesse replied somewhat petulantly.

Walt smiled, feeling victorious. As much as he found it difficult to say no to his partner much of the time, he was aware that he possessed a powerful hold over Jesse. Jesse looked up to him greatly and Walt had the advantage of being both his lover as well as his mentor figure. As such, Walt was convinced that he could probably get Jesse to do anything if he asked the right way; his beloved boy so desperate for approval and to please him. It worked incredibly well when they were having sex, Jesse already in such a desperate and needy state, his stubbornness and petulance gone.  Nonetheless, Walt didn’t use his persuasive sway over Jesse out with sex, reflecting back on the things he had gotten Jesse to do in the past for him; things that had put the boy directly in danger or had caused him both physical and emotional pain. This however was for Jesse’s own benefit.

“I just feel… you know, guilty, leaving you to do everything,” Jesse admitted awkwardly, his eyes downcast, “It seems unfair, you know?”

And suddenly it made sense, Jesse’s stubborn reluctance to leave.

Walt couldn’t help but smile at that. Even when he was the one who was ill, Jesse was still thinking about him, reaffirming to Walt how lucky he truly was.

“I’ll be fine, sweetheart. I promise. I’ve worked in several labs over the years doing more or the less the brunt of the work so I am more than capable. I’ll manage without you for a day,” Walt reassured, gently angling Jesse’s head and placing a soft kiss on the top of it.

Jesse smiled in turn.

“Besides, if you really want to, I’m sure I can find a way for you to more than make it up to me,” he said suggestively, resisting the urge to kiss him on the lips.

Jesse started to laugh before it quickly erupted into a series of coughs.

Giving Jesse a sympathetic look, he rubbed Jesse’s arm up and down. “Alright now, son, you go home and rest, okay?”

Jesse nodded weakly, still clearly reluctant to leave.

Next to the lockers, Walt got into his protective suit while Jesse changed out of his. Just as he had struggled getting into it, Jesse was just as slow taking it off, reconfirming again to Walt that he was making the correct decision sending Jesse away.

“Are you going to be alright getting back home?” Walt asked, stopping suddenly, remembering Jesse’s current state, “If you’re not feeling up to it, I can drive you.”

Jesse snorted. “I’m not a sick little kid needing to get driven home from school.  Plus, I’ve driven both drunk and high a million times before. I’m pretty sure I’ll be alright, Mr. White.”

For Walt, the admission was in no way reassuring, but given that he had gotten Jesse to leave, he decided to refrain from pushing the issue, despite wanting to be the one to drive Jesse home and put him to bed for some much needed rest.

As he began to climb the stairs, Jesse stopped suddenly, turning around to face him.

“Uh, yo, thanks again,” he said, running his hand along the back of his head.

“You said that yesterday. What for exactly?” Walt asked, confused.

“I dunno,” Jesse replied both awkwardly and tiredly, “For like not instantly assuming that me being out of it like this isn’t a result of me using again or some shit. It just means a lot that you didn’t think that…”

Jesse stopped, trailing off, looking incredibly embarrassed as he fingered at something in his pocket.

Walt was somewhat taken aback. In all honesty, the thought of Jesse having used hadn’t even crossed his mind, knowing just how dedicated Jesse was to remaining sober.

He smiled as that proud familiar feeling arose up in him. Bridging the gap between them, Walt reached out and gently took Jesse’s arm, pulling his hand out of him pocket. Lightly he plied Jesse’s fingers open to reveal his sobriety chip in the palm of his hand.

“Of course not. I believe in you, son.”

Jesse’s eyes lit up at that, of which Walt couldn’t help but find both endearing and heart-breaking, almost if Jesse was still in disbelief that another human being could possibly have faith in him.

“Now go home and rest,” urged Walt, closing Jesse’s fingers back over.

Watching Jesse as he ascended the stairs and left, Walt quickly got to work, knowing that despite his assurances to Jesse about being more than capable, the work ahead wouldn’t be easy and that in turn it would no doubt be a very very long day.

 

By the time Walt had finished, he felt so exhausted that he almost regretted sending Jesse home. He was just thankful that it was a Saturday tomorrow, doubting very much that he could manage another day alone in the lab without Jesse assisting him. Perhaps things would have been different had it been earlier on the week, but with four days straight of working, not to mention having to work the final day all by himself, Walt was truly wiped out.

Wearily climbing into his car – the time being quite a bit later had it of been just another regular day – Walt debated driving over the Jesse’s place to check up on him, while another part of him urged for him to just drive straight home and climb into bed. Instead, he decided to compromise by calling Jesse. There was no answer however. Given that it was possible that Jesse’s cell was on silent or he was in bed resting, Walt decided to leave it at that. He also chose against dialling Jesse’s house phone, not wanting the poor boy to have to climb out of bed just to pick up, especially if he was fast asleep.

With that, Walt made up his mind and drove back to his condo, also thankful that he wasn’t expected at his old home for dinner. Nevertheless, he grunted, his muscles aching from all the extra heavy lifting he had had to do. In normal circumstances, all it took was one small complaint and Jesse would have been massaging him within minutes, starting with his neck and shoulders, Walt’s groans of pain quickly transforming into moans of pleasure as Jesse caressed each and every one of his muscles.

Even when he wasn’t sore, he would have Jesse massage him. While occasionally Jesse would protest, he quickly gave into Walt’s requests, as always eager to please his partner. With Walt lying face down on the bed, Jesse would lather his palms up with oil before pressing his hands against his skin, beginning with a gentle touch before slowly increasing his pressure so he was kneading his fingers right into the tender points of Walt’s muscles. The result was absolutely heavenly.

As such, Walt couldn’t help but be amazed at the power that lay within Jesse’s hands, hands that were so slender and seemed so much more delicate than his own. Often after a massage, Walt would press one of his palms flat against Jesse’s before entwining his fingers with Jesse’s and placing a series of soft kisses along his knuckles, both smiling happily at the other.

Despite the sounds of contentment Jesse made throughout, Walt knew his massages weren’t nearly as good as the ones he received from Jesse. Nevertheless, Walt knew he made it up to the boy in numerous other ways so he managed to avoid feeling too bad about it, as well as allowing himself to admit Jesse was superior in that particular area.

Still, with Jesse currently not available, Walt found himself having to result to plain old painkillers to dull his aches.

And to think he had almost once turned Jesse down for a massage in favour of them. What an absolute fool he would have been…

In spite of his pain and fatigue, he couldn’t help but smile somewhat. If Jesse hadn’t been so insistent that evening in dragging Walt into his house for a massage, they wouldn’t be together today. In a way, it was somewhat embarrassing that all it had taken was a couple of massages from Jesse’s for Walt’s feelings towards the boy to turn sexual in nature. But given the humiliations he had experienced over the years, this didn’t even register, especially with everything he had gotten out of it. Not to mention the apparent hopeless romantic in him now would challenge anyone to be touched and massaged by Jesse and not fall head over heels for him. Not that he would ever let anyone but him be touched by Jesse of course. That was simply out of the question.

Swallowing down the pills with a glass of water, Walt retreated to the sofa. Planning on just resting his eyes for a few minutes, he instead ended up falling asleep, waking up to find his condo basked in darkness. Groggily switching on the lamp next to him, he glanced down at his watch and frowned as it revealed that he had been asleep for at least several hours.

Yawning, he headed to the kitchen and took out a frozen meal that had been in the freezer for God knows how long, and shoved it in the microwave. He felt somewhat hypocritical given how often he chided Jesse for relying on them and not cooking properly or eating healthily, but given how late it was and how tired he still felt, he could in no way be bothered cooking.

At that he was reminded of Jesse and quickly he grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. There was a short text from Skyler, reminding him of his shift at the carwash tomorrow but no calls from Jesse. Frowning, he dialled Jesse’s cell several times before trying his home phone. The second time he called, just as he was about to hang up, Jesse answered.

“Yo,” Jesse greeted abruptly, clearly not happy about being disturbed.

“Jesse, it’s me. I hope I didn’t wake you,” said Walt, despite it being obvious that he had just done so.

“Oh, hey. No, it’s cool. I’ve been asleep for like hours anyway,” Jesse replied, his voice weary sounding, although taking on a softer tone when realising it was him on the other line, “Is, uh, everything okay? Did something happen at the lab?”

“No, no, everything’s fine,” Walt quickly assured, “I’m just calling to check in on you. How are you feeling, son? Any better?”

The boy gave a groan in response.

Walt gave a sympathetic chuckle. “That good, huh?”

“I think I really do have the flu,” he said, confirming Walt’s original suspicions. 

“Well, I thought as much. Have you taken anything for it yet?”

“No,” Jesse replied simply.

Walt frowned. Ever since rehab, Jesse hadn’t taken any drugs; had even refused them from his doctors in hospital after his brutal beating from Hank despite their insistence that he should take something to help with the pain.

 “I know you don’t like taking drugs of any kind, but they’ll at least help you feel better, keep the symptoms at bay. If you don’t have any at home, then I can head to a pharmacy, pick upsome flu medication and bring it over,” Walt offered, the microwave beeping in the background, signalling that his what he expected to be an incredibly bland lasagna was ready.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, Mr. White,” Jesse replied, although the series of coughs afterwards seriously weakened his assertion in Walt’s opinion, “Besides, it’s probably be for the best don’t see me for the next while or so.”

“And why’s that?” Walt asked, surprised and in all honesty, a little hurt that the boy wasn’t desperate to see him.

“Your immune system. You know, cause of the cancer it’s all like compromised. You’re supposed to stay away from people with colds and flus and shit, right?”

“Jesse, my cancer is in remission. I’m absolutely fine now. That’s not something you have to worry about.”

“Yeah, you’re in remission but your cancer’s not gone-gone…” said Jesse, sounding pained, and Walt knew for a fact that it wasn’t because of his flu.

Since they had started dating, Walt had had two check-up appointments to make sure his cancer hadn’t returned, and before each appointment Jesse had been a complete ball of nerves, his nail biting and picking habits increasing so dramatically that there were hardly any left to chew. The worst thing however, had been the nightmares.

Jesse was always reluctant to talk about them but after one night when Jesse had woken up shaking and crying, Walt had managed to gently coax it out of him.

“You were lying there right next to me, just like she was…” he sobbed as Walt held him.

Walt hadn’t needed to ask who ‘she’ was to know that Jesse was talking about Jane and that in the boy’s dream, he had awoken to find Walt dead. He was also aware that it wasn’t the first time Jesse had suffered such a nightmare.

Walt felt that same stabbing sensation he always did whenever Jane was brought up, the one that rendered him speechless from the guilt that still lingered from his involvement in her death.

“I can’t lose another person to it. I can’t, Mr. White,” said Jesse, bringing him back to awareness. Walt knew that Jesse was now referring to his aunt and Walt found himself finally able to offer up some comfort.

“You won’t. It’s going to be alright, son. I promise. I feel fine. Great even. There’s absolutely nothing for you to worry about,” he told Jesse, fully believing his own words.

Jesse would nod weakly but Walt could tell that the boy was never truly convinced. It was just one of the many juxtapositions that lay between Jesse and Skyler.

Skyler had always gotten so angry at him for what she believed to be a fatalistic attitude on his part, for his willingness to accept the possibility that the results would be bad, that he would succumb to his illness and die. Jesse meanwhile seemed to expect the worst and as such, Walt found himself offering the boy words of assurance and comfort that everything was going to be alright; no longer accepting that cancer was a threat to him.

“I’m sorry, Mr. White,” Jesse would apologise fervently as he desperately tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, “I shouldn’t be the one crying and shit. Fuck, I should be the person comforting you. I’m like the worst, yo.”

“You are anything but,” Walt reassured, gently running his fingers through his hair “You’re worried is all, and I appreciate it I do. But there is honestly nothing to panic and stress about.”

“How can you be so sure?” Jesse asked, his voice trapped somewhere between disbelief and hopefulness.

 “Because after everything, I’m not going to let the cancer consume me now,” Walt stated resolutely.

Jesse let out the breath he was holding. Walt wasn’t sure if it had been the answer Jesse was expecting or but Jesse smiled nonetheless.

As it turned out, Walt had been right. Jesse of course had been overjoyed by the news. Walt would have probably felt some relief if he hadn’t been so sure that his cancer hadn’t returned in the first place. He couldn’t explain why he had been so positive. Somehow, he had just known.

Perhaps it really was just an unwillingness on his part to succumb to the disease; as well as his reluctance to leave Jesse behind. Skyler had been so desperate for him to get treatment, to keep on fighting to stay alive. Walt meanwhile had thought it would be better if he just let the cancer take him. Mainly because of the extortionate medical bills in which they would struggle immensely to pay off – if at all – but also because he knew that Skyler would be fine without him; both her and Junior. They would be sad of course at losing him, would miss him dearly, but they would go on living, in the end, getting on with their lives. With Jesse however, Walt believed things would be different. The boy would crumble and break without him, Walt was sure of it.

He would pass away before Jesse of course. It was an inevitability given the sizeable age difference between them. Still, Walt planned on staying alive as long as possible, unwilling to leave him just yet.

Walt had wanted to leave his mark on the world as Heisenberg and he had succeeded. But as Walter White, there was still many things he needed to take care of and Jesse was one of the things on top of that list.

“You’re still vulnerable to colds and the flu,” Jesse told him down the phone, still lucid enough to make an argument despite his fever, “Cancer patients are supposed to stay away from people who have them even if they’re in remission.”

Walt frowned somewhat, knowing that what Jesse said was technically correct. He was unsure if Jesse’s knowledge was left over from taking care of his aunt or more recently acquired information for Walt’s benefit.

Walt himself had experienced a similar ordeal with Junior growing up due to his cerebral palsy, told over and over again by doctors of possible complications that can occur in someone with his condition, especially a child, getting the flu. Junior was in a much better condition now thankfully but it had resulted in the poor boy having to miss several weeks of school whenever the flu was spreading amongst his classmates.

Nevertheless, Junior had been a child. Walt was a grown man so he couldn’t help but gawk slightly at the use of the word ‘vulnerable’ being used in relation to him.

“Jesse, it’ll fine,” Walt replied, trying to keep his frustration in check, “I can at least come over and check in on you. In fact, I’d feel a lot better if I did.”

“I’m not a little kid, Mr. White. I can take care of myself,” Jesse declared stubbornly, “I just need to get over this, that’s all. You don’t have to worry.”

“Jesse-”

Walt was interrupted by a series of coughs from Jesse, but before he got the chance to continue, Jesse interrupted.

“Besides, even without the cancer, it’d be pretty bad if you caught this too, right? You know, with our job? It’s not like we can both afford to take time off. Especially not you being the master cook and all.”

Walt opened his mouth to argue but he quickly shut it, realising he had no leg to stand on. Jesse was right. There was absolutely no way both of them could be absent from work. After all, it wasn’t exactly the kind of job, were someone else could easily be brought in to cover for you. And if production halted, even for a day, thousands of dollars would be lost.

Walt was valuable to Gus Fring; essential even. But after everything with Jesse, Walt dared not push his luck with the man any further.

For a brief fleeting moment, Walt thought of Gale, wondering if he could be used in as temporary replacement in the event that both of them were ill but he immediately dismissed the thought as stupidity. Gale was incredibly smart, as well as capable in his own way, but he didn’t know the formula; couldn’t produce the same results he and Jesse did, at least not on his own. The end result would be an inferior product, and Walt knew that was something that Gustavo Fring would not tolerate.

“Mr. White?” Jesse queried after he hadn’t responded.

“Yes, alright, I see your point,” Walt answered irritably, “I’ll keep my distance from you until you’re over it.”

“Sorry. It’s not like I don’t wanna see you. It’s just…” Jesse trailed off.

Walt could hear the hurt in the boy’s voice and instantly felt guilty.

“No, no. I…I understand, I just want to make sure you’re okay, that’s all.”

“I’m fine, I promise,” said Jesse, before adding, “I miss you.”

Walt smiled softly. “I miss you too. And if you need _anything_ , anything at all, you call me, okay?”

After Jesse agreed, Walt hung up and headed back to the kitchen where he opened the microwave, revealing a not particularly appetising dinner. He just hoped that Jesse himself would at least manage to eat something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Walt won't keep his distance as he's far too worried about his boy. ^^;;
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this chapter contains aspects of 'daddy kink'. *climbs into trash can* Although, at the moment it's mostly non-sexual and wish fulfilment on Walt's part. 
> 
> Kind of nervous about this chapter so hopefully it's not too bad. ^^;;

Walt really could have done without working at the carwash the next day, but he knew Junior was dropping by to help out and although it was really Skyler who was in charge there and dealt with most things relating to the business, Walt wanted to at least keep up the pretence that he too was involved in running things. As such he had taken on a shift coinciding with Junior dropping by.

He had to admit, as tired as he still felt, it was nice spending some one-on-one time with his son – something which they hadn’t done in what he felt was a very long time – even if was through the process of working. Junior, of course, made it painfully clear of his desire for a new car by commenting on and admiring every new or sleek model that came through the carwash.

“Well, it’s still early days yet with the business,” Walt told him, “Plus your current car is running perfectly if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yeah, but aren’t you and mom making a profit here?” said Junior enthusiastically, “And you still have your gambling money, right? You guys can totally afford to buy me a new one.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Walt lied, “Besides, we used most of my winnings to buy the carwash.”

Junior frowned upon having his appeal to his father being unsuccessful.

While his son hadn’t complained about the car he and Skyler had brought him for his birthday, it was also clearly not what he had wanted. The car Walt had considered getting him, a red 2009 Dodge Challenger was deemed by Skyler to be far too expensive, not to mention conspicuous for a sixteen-year-old boy to be driving around in. According to Skyler, even with the carwash doing well in their first quarter, there was no way they could justify such an extravagant gift for their son.

Walt had reluctantly conceded to Skyler’s point. Although, not being able to treat his son, had angered him. It just happened to be one of the many frustrations of being secretly rich; unable to draw attention to yourself by living and spending without ones means without someone noticing. The weekend he and Jesse had spent away together had been great due to the fact no one knew him and he could splurge on things as much as he liked.

“Look. I’m not saying no,” said Walt, feeling somewhat guilty, “Just let’s see how things go for the next few quarters then we’ll discuss it, okay?”

Junior grinned. “How about you buy me a new one for Christmas?

Walt chuckled. “I somehow don’t see that happening.”

“Alright, how about my next birthday then?”

“I suppose by then if we’re up in our profit margin then we could maybe…”

Junior was beaming now. “I’m totally holding you to that, Dad.”

“I don’t doubt it.” replied Walt, hoping that he wouldn’t come to regret his words.

“Just don’t say anything to your mother for the moment,” he hastened to add.

“No problem, Dad. And hey, by then, the new model will be out.”

At that, a customer walked in.

“Son, mind grabbing this?”

“Sure,” Junior agreed before turning to greet the customer in front the till.

Walt meanwhile snuck off to the back office and took out his phone. He frowned.

He had texted Jesse several hours ago asking how he was doing but had received no response.

Calling him, the phone went straight to voicemail. Not someone who usually kept their phone switched off, Walt could only assume that Jesse had forgotten to charge before he had gone to sleep.

With a sigh, Walt placed his cell phone back in his pocket, deciding against calling the house phone and dragging Jesse out of bed again.

He just hoped that the boy was alright.

 

Once his shift was over, Walt decided to drive over to Jesse’s place, still having not heard from his partner. Jesse would probably be frustrated given how adamant he was about Walt staying away so he didn’t get sick as well but given the lack of communication, Walt felt he was entitled to be concerned and therefore should at least be able to check up on him. Firstly, however, he stopped in at a nearby pharmacy, picking up some flu medications. Depending on how bad Jesse was, Walt would make him take them. While he respected Jesse’s wish to stop taking drugs after his stint in rehab, Walt was aware of instances where one needed them. Flu medication was definitely a far cry from crystal meth or heroin after all.

Walt was relieved to find that the front door was at least locked and so he let himself in with his key.

Walt was unsurprised when he didn’t find Jesse in the living room so headed straight to the bedroom.

“Jesse!” cried Walt as soon as he took in the sight of him, quickly rushing to his side.

The boy was curled up into a foetal position in the middle of the bed. Bare chested and clad only in his boxers, Jesse’s body was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily as Walt leaned over and pressed his hand to his forehead. He didn’t need a thermometer to know that this time Jesse’s temperature was much higher than before.

 There was a slightly unpleasant smell in the room and Walt suddenly noticed the waste basket resting next to the bed where Jesse, obviously having thrown up at some point, obviously too weak to do anything about it.

At the sight of it and of Jesse’s pained appearance, Walt felt instant guilt, berating himself for not coming over to investigate when he had received no reply from hi;, for not showing up sooner and having to find his partner in such a sickly state.

 “Jesse! Walt called his name again, climbing right on to the bed next to him.

Blearily, Jesse opened his eyes as Walt’s hands grasped his cheek. “Mr. White?”

“Yes son, it’s me,” he replied gently.

For a sickening moment, Walt found his mind wandering back to the crack den before swiftly reminding himself that being high on heroin in a rotting house filled with dangerous and degenerate strangers was a very different experience from being ill with the flu in one’s own bedroom.

Still, he loathed to see Jesse suffer in any way.

“I don’t… I don’t feel so good…” Jesse said, before coughing several times.

“I know, sweetheart. Don’t worry everything’s going to be alright,” Walt reassured, “I’m here now. I’m going to take care of you.”

 “It’s so hot,” Jesse whimpered, the bed sheets resting unceremoniously on the floor, clearly having been kicked off at some point.

 “I know, but I’m going to run you a nice bath and that’ll help you feel better okay?” Walt replied, lightly stroking the boy’s face.

“Okay,” Jesse nodded, and Walt left, taking the waste basket with him, disposing of the contents before heading to the bathroom.

Letting the water run, Walt went back downstairs to the kitchen and returned to Jesse with a glass of water and a packet of flu capsules.

“Is the bath ready?” Jesse asked, struggling to even lift his head off the pillow.

“Not just yet, son. First things first, we need to get you rehydrated. One of the most important things you should do when you have the flu is to drink plentily of fluids. Have you had anything to drink today?”

Jesse shook his head and Walt sighed.

“Sorry,” Jesse apologised in a small voice, surprising Walt.

At that, Walt’s guilt immediately returned. “It’s fine, son. I should have come over last night but I’m here now,” Walt told him, trying to mask the frustration in his tone due to the annoyance he currently felt towards him

“I want you to drink this all up and take two of these, alright?” he ordered, carefully handing Jesse the glass of water and placing the pills in palm, “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to check on that bath.”

When Walt returned, Jesse was as he had left him, the glass still in his hand while he gazed down at the two small capsules in his other palm uneasily.

“I don’t think I’m supposed to take these,” Jesse stated, sounding strained.

“Jesse, you need to,” said Walt as he bent down next to him, “They’ll help you feel better.”

“I shouldn’t… I have to…”

“Have to what, son?” Walt asked worriedly, moving closer.

Jesse appeared completely out of it and as such seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

“I have to live with it…the pain…” He shook his head. “Can’t take drugs.”

“These are different from drugs, son. Or rather, they’re good drugs,” said Walt, trying to get through to him, then pleading slightly, “Please, take them for me, okay? I want you to get better.”

Jesse’s eyes glanced slowly from the pills to Walt’s face, the boy looking so unsure. In the end, however, despite his current state, Jesse was inclined to do what Walt asked of him and much to Walt’s relief, he shakily placed the pills in his mouth and took a drink of water.

“I want you to drink it all, but just take small sips, okay?” Walt told him, again aware that it was important that Jesse not become dehydrated but also not wanting to make him sick by having him drink too much at once.

Once the bath was run, Walt gently coaxed Jesse out of bed, wrapping his arm securely around his waist as he bore the brunt of Jesse’s weight, the boy incredibly weak. As always, Jesse felt incredibly small against him and in his current state seemed far more fragile than usual. If it wasn’t for Walt doubting his own strength, he would have certainly scooped his partner into his arms and carried him all the way to the bathroom. It was just one of the many instances of Walt regretting that he wasn’t a younger man, knowing that in his heyday, it would have been a simple feat for him. Perhaps he still could carry him but with the way Jesse was now, he most certainly didn’t want to risk dropping him.

“It’s too hot,” Jesse complained as Walt carefully guided him into the bathtub.

While not bad looking, the tub was definitely a far cry from the one in the hotel they had stayed in during their vacation.

“I know it feels that way, but it’ll help with your pain,” replied Walt, having drawn the boy a lukewarm bath, knowing that a cold one would be too much of a shock to the system.

Despite Jesse’s insistence that it was too warm, the boy shivered slightly.

“Here, lean back son,” Walt ordered gently.

Jesse did what he was told without protest and grabbing a sponge Walt began carefully wiping the boy down.

“You should have called me, you know” Walt said as he did so, “You should have let me know how bad you were feeling. I could have come much sooner.”

Jesse never replied, just sat there still and trembling as Walt gently cleaned him, washing away all the unpleasant sweat.

Again, it was a far cry from their weekend away. For starters, Walt most certainly wouldn’t be jerking him off or fucking Jesse as the boy held onto the edges of the tub for support.

Instead, Jesse’s current state reminded him of a sick child and perhaps that was why Walt found himself tending to Jesse very much the way a parent would.

After, he had finished washing him, Walt let Jesse rest in the tub for several minutes, hoping that the water would help with his temperature and aches somewhat, but when Jesse looked like he was about to doze off, Walt knew it was time for Jesse to come out.

Carefully, he helped Jesse back out of the tub and grabbing a towel, gently dried him off. Jesse appeared that he wouldn’t be able to cope with standing much longer however, and so draping the towel around him, Walt guided the boy back to his bedroom.

Once back, the boy immediately climbed into bed still naked, the towel falling to the floor. Jesse didn’t own any pyjamas and Walt wasn’t going to make him stand up again just to put on a clean pair of boxers, especially after the coughing fit he broke into. Walt did, however,  pick up the duvet from the floor and place it over Jesse’s small form.

Walt sat down next to him on the bed, the poor boy looking abjectly miserable, and ran his hand softly through his hair.

“Mr. White…”

“What is it?” Walt asked softly.

“You…You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Apparently even in his current state, Jesse still remembered.

“I’m here because I want to be,” Walt replied, “I’m here to take care of you.”

“But you could get sick, yo,” Jesse uttered weakly, “I don’t want to make you sick…”

“Don’t you worry about me. All that matters is you getting better.” Walt told him, continuing brushing his hand through Jesse’s hair.

“But-”

“No but’s,” Walt shushed, “I’ll be just fine. I promise.”

“More importantly,” Walt continued, “I’m assuming if you haven’t had anything to drink, you haven’t eaten anything today either.”

“I’m not hungry,” Jesse replied faintly, his eyes now squashed shut.

“I know,” Walt said sympathetically, “For now you just try and sleep, okay?”

Thankfully, it was something that Jesse appeared to have no problem with as within ten minutes or so after watching over him, Jesse fell into a slumber. It wasn’t a particularly peaceful one given his laboured breathing, but Walt felt it was better than him being awake and suffering.

Walt continued sitting on the bed next to him, choosing to watch over Jesse a little while longer before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Jesse didn’t have much food in, or at least not the kind the Walt required to make something decent, and so hoping Jesse would be asleep for a good while at least, Walt drove to the supermarket to pick up the ingredients he needed.

It had been quite a number of years since he had last made it, but Walt cooked Jesse some chicken noodle soup. He supposed it was a bit cliched, but he had always made it for Junior when he wasn’t feeling well. And Jesse did need to eat something, and Walt doubted in his current state that he would be able to really be able to hold anything else down.

He brought the soup and a glass of water up to the bedroom and resting it on the nightstand, gently shook Jesse awake. The boy groaned in response, being awake clearly not something he wanted.

“I brought you some soup, son. You need to eat something,” said Walt, in a manner which allowed no room for protest.

And so, Walt carefully angled Jesse so he was sitting up slightly.

“Open up now,” said Walt, reaching the spoon to Jesse’s mouth.

Fully expecting a remark that he could eat himself and that he didn’t need his help, Walt was somewhat surprised when it didn’t come. For Walt it was an indication of just how out of it the poor boy really was. Instead, Jesse obediently opened his mouth as Walt placed the spoon to his lips.

Walt smiled somewhat. “Good boy.”

In the end, Jesse managed to finish most of the bowl, afterwards of which Walt made sure that Jesse drank some more water.

“The soup was good. Thanks,” said Jesse, appearing slightly less dazed.

“You’re welcome, son.”

Then surprising Walt completely, stated, “You’re like a dad.”

“A dad?” Walt asked.

Well, it was true. Walt was a father to two children after all, he just hadn’t expected to hear it from Jesse.

“Yeah, taking care of me like this. Like my parents used to when I was sick, or my mom at least. My dad didn’t, but you’re just like how I think a dad would,” said Jesse sounding somewhat happy despite his current state.

Unable to stop him from engaging, Walt found himself asking, “Does that make you happy, son? Thinking of me like a dad?”

“Uh-huh. You take care of me,” Jesse replied, sounding ridiculously childlike and Walt felt his heart swell.

Whenever Jesse had referred to him as dad in the past, usually pointedly or jokingly, Walt couldn’t help but become turned on. Now would be an inappropriate time to indulge in such thoughts, but Walt couldn’t ignore it completely.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” he said softly, cupping his cheek, “Daddy’s going to keep on taking care of you until you’re all better, okay?”

Jesse gave a soft nod, looking as if he was about to drift off at any moment and so Walt helped him scoot down back into covers, more or less tucking him in.

“Now that you’ve eaten something, you should try and sleep some more, okay?”

“Will you stay here?” Jesse asked, again sounding ridiculously innocent.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay.”

“Can I have Chomppy?”

“Chomppy?” Now Walt was completely baffled, making him wonder if Jesse had reached the point of delirium.

“He’s in my wardrobe.”

“Son, I don’t quite follow…” said Walt, slightly concerned now.

Jesse frowned somewhat. “He’s a T-rex. You got him for me…”

“I-”

And suddenly Walt’s memory was jogged. “Oh, right, _that_ thing.”

Leaving Jesse’s side, Walt moved to the wardrobe. Given that it was Jesse’s, the contents were a bit of a mess but after a brief rummaging through, Walt was able to find what it was he was after. And so, he brought out Chomppy, a stuffed animal T-Rex.

He had bought Jesse it as a joke almost, having seen it when he had gone to buy some new toys for Holly when he had her over. Ever since their conversation in the diner, just before they had started dating, Walt had been aware that Jesse liked dinosaurs and so he couldn’t resist buying it for Jesse. They weren’t together at that point but the conversation always stuck in Walt’s mind.

The boy had been understandably confused when Walt had given it to him but when Walt had told him the significance, Jesse face had reddened somewhat as he stared at the thing.

“I ain’t like five, yo,” Jesse replied before tossing it aside. And instead of being mad about his gift being rejected – since it had never meant to be serious in the first place – Walt had just laughed at Jesse’s reaction.

Now Walt was laughing but for a different reason, because it was unlikely that Jesse in his flu-like state had just named it, meaning Jesse had granted the stuffed animal the name ‘Chomppy’ sometime before.

Being an adult man, Jesse of course didn’t own any other stuffed animals, but Walt found it ridiculously precious that Jesse had gone to the effort of giving his gift a name.

“Here, he is,” said Walt, holding out the stuffed dinosaur to Jesse.

The boy took it happily, hugging it to his chest. “Thanks.”

Walt couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re welcome, son.”

And as Jesse fell asleep, ‘Chomppy’ in his arms, Walt thought Jesse couldn’t have seemed more childlike or adorable, which really should have made his less than savoury thoughts even less permittable.

Afterwards, Walt went downstairs and made himself a sandwich, wanting to leave the rest of the soup for Jesse.

And so, with his sandwich in hand, he sat down on the futon only to have the doorbell ring a minute later.

Walt frowned, not quite sure who would be showing up at Jesse’s house on a Saturday night. But when the doorbell rang again, Walt got up to answer it, not wanting to risk Jesse waking up.

When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with two of Jesse’s closest friends, known as ‘Skinny Pete’, and ‘Badger’. Since they were dating, Walt had made an effort to actually remember their names.

Jesse hadn’t mentioned them coming over so Walt assumed their visit was unplanned. Although given that Jesse was rather out of it, there was a chance that he had simply forgotten.

“Oh, uh, hey Heisenberg,” said the ridiculously tall one.

God, Walt hadn’t been referred to that name in months, having forgone it as well as getting rid of his hat to prove to Jesse how serious he was about their relationship.

“Can I help you?” Walt asked simply.

“Uh, yeah, is Jesse here? He wasn’t answering his phone so we, uh, wanted to see if he wanted to hang.”

“He’s here,” Walt replied, “But he’s ill at the moment, so he certainly is not in a state to ‘hang’.”

“Aw, that sucks, man. Wicked hangover?”

“Dude, Jesse’s been clean for months,” said the other one, “It ain’t no hangover.”

“He has the flu,” Walt supplied curtly, wanting them to leave. He loved Jesse but he had absolutely no interest in the boy’s friends.

“See?” said Pete, turning to the other one.

“I was just asking, yo,” Badger retorted, then looking at Walt, asked, “So, uh, why are you here?”

While they were oblivious to the fact that he and Jesse were dating, he still found himself annoyed by the question.

“I dropped by to talk to Jesse about something work related and found him ill. I wanted to make sure he’s alright before I leave.”

“Yo, cool. Like, tell Jesse I hope he, like, gets better and stuff.”

Assuming that to be the end of it, Walt was completely caught off guard when Jesse’s other friend, asked, “You come by a lot, yo. Are you and Jesse like dating or something?”

“Dude, what the hell?” Badger exclaimed, like Walt shocked, albeit for a different reason.

“Hey, it ain’t that weird a question, you know. Like Jesse’s always hanging out with Heisenberg and shit. And he gets like, hella happy when he’s talking about him. Plus, he ain’t had a girlfriend in forever. You know the dude’s flush enough with cash to make that shit happen. Chicks dig a guy with cash, yo.”

“I dunno, man. I think you’re kinda like reaching here,” replied Badger looking awkward.

“Are you kidding? It makes all the sense.”

Walt stood there speechless, watching the exchange between Jesse’s two friends, shocked that their relationship had been discovered by one of Jesse’s drugged out friends of all people. Still, he supposed there were worst people to know about them. His own family for example.

“Jesse ain’t gay.”

“He could be bi,” Pete argued.

“Is that like an actual thing?”

“My cousin is, he’s bi.”

“Ain’t that just being gay but wanting to pretend you still dig chicks?”

“Naw, it’s totally real, yo.”

“Stop!” Walt found himself yelling, then turning to Pete said, “Why haven’t you asked Jesse any of this?”

“I dunno. Thought he might get defensive or shit.”

“How long have you suspected?”

“I dunno. A while, I guess. I dunno, I figured Jesse with loads of cash would be taking us to strip clubs and shit. But whenever I bring it up, he says, he’s totally not into it, you know? And I know if he had a chick on hand, he’d be all boasting. Like that Jane girl. She was hot, yo.”

“Oh man, she really was,” Badger agreed, “It totally blows what happened to her.”

“Word. That shit was dark.”

Of all the things Walt wanted to be doing right now, discussing Jesse’s dead girlfriend was definitely not one of them.

“We are!” Walt blurted out, not able to take anymore, “You’re right, Jesse and I are dating.”

“I knew it!” Pete declared, victoriously.

“What? So, all this time Jesse’s been gay?” asked Badger as if his entire world view had just been turned upside down.

Walt sighed loudly, immediately regretting his outburst. “Look, these are things you should be asking Jesse, not me, alright? Unfortunately, Jesse is ill right now, so I’ll have to ask you to leave for now.

“It’s cool, yo,” said Pete, “I ain’t like homophobic or shit”

“Yeah, if Jesse wants to be gay then that’s like okay with me, you know? You know, as long as he doesn’t go into details or-”

Walt sighed loudly, interrupting him, rubbing his hand over his face. “Thanks. I’ll be sure that he knows that.”

And with that, he closed the door. Hopefully, Jesse wouldn’t begrudge him too much for confirming their or rather, Pete’s hypothesis of them being a couple, but really there was only so much of their babbling Walt could take.

With another sigh, he collapsed back onto the futon.

 

A couple hours later, Walt woke Jesse up so he could take some more flu medication, although he did have some reservations about doing so given how ridiculously peaceful the boy looked as he slept; ‘Chommpy’ still in is arms.

Jesse groaned as he was awakened, but his face softened somewhat when he saw Walt.

Walt decided to wait until Jesse was better before he mentioned that his friends had dropped by and he that had let it slip – or rather blurted out in frustration – that they were dating. Not that he was sure how much Jesse would process any of it right now anyway.

“Hi,” Jesse greeted blearily.

Walt smiled. “Hi, there, how are you feeling, son?”

Jesse frowned. “Not good.”

“Aww, my poor boy,” said Walt, gently stroking his hair, “We need to get you better, so I want you to take some more of these now, okay?”

Unlike before, resting Chomppy next to him, Jesse took the pills and glass of water from Walt without protest.

“Good boy,” said Walt, once Jesse had taken them and drank all the water. “Still feeling too hot?”

“Actually, I’m kind of chilly,” Jesse admittedly weakly.

“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” replied Walt, as he pulled the covers back up over him and made a show of tucking Jesse in, in turn making his partner smile.

“There we go. That better?” Walt asked, sitting back down next to him.

 “Uh-huh,” Jesse replied, then a little more shyly, added, “Thanks, for taking care of me.”

“Do I really remind you of a dad?” Walt asked, recalling before, unable to resist.

“Yeah. You’re like the best dad, Mr. White,” Jesse said so innocently, no idea of what such words did to Walt.

Walt’s breath caught in his throat. God, he wanted so much to kiss Jesse right there and then; to pin him down on the bed and make love to him, as the boy, in a state of ecstasy repeatedly cried out ‘daddy!’

“Are you okay?” Jesse asked, awakening Walt from his thoughts, apparently still able to tell how distracted he was despite being ill.

“Of course,” Walt quickly replied, trying to ignore the bulge in his pants.

Nevertheless, he in unable to stop himself from completely holding back and so says, “Daddy is fine, Jesse. All daddy wants is for you to get better.”

Jesse smiled. “Really?”

Walt grinned. “That’s right.”

“Alright, now. Close your eyes and go to sleep,” said Walt, softly stroking his cheek, “Daddy will stay here until you fall asleep.”

Nodding, Jesse shut his eyes and thankfully fell asleep straight away allowing Walt to quickly return to the living room where after flopping down on the futon, he began the task of ‘relieving’ himself, carrying on from where his fantasy while tucking Jesse in had left off.

He supposed it wasn’t quite so farfetched that Walt reminded Jesse of a father given their interactions. After all, before they had gotten together, in those first few months cooking meth together, Walt had come to regard Jesse as something like a son. He had never really thought about it consciously, but the more trouble Jesse got in, the more he relied on Walt, the more Walt’s feelings towards him grew; it only being when Jesse had threatened to leave with Jane that, that he realised that Jesse in such a short period of time came to be someone he considered family. And you never give up in family.

Walt had started cooking meth to provide for him family and while Walt most certainly hadn’t considered Jesse a part of it in the beginning, by that point, Jesse had secured a place in his heart, a place so important that he had been unwilling to let the boy go. He needed Jesse by his side. And in the end, he had got what he had wanted. It had cost a lot, but in Walt’s mind it was still worth it. He got to save Jesse from that crack den and himself, Jesse finally no longer addicted to any illegal substances. He was a free man. Walt supposed it was what Jane’s father had wanted for his daughter, only for him, the worst possible outcome at occurred instead.

Things since then had obviously developed but the foundation of their relationship remained. Walt would always be an authoritative figure to Jesse, someone who the boy looked up, admired and went to for guidance. And Jesse, for Walt, would always be someone who needed to be looked after and protected, almost like a child, or rather, a son. Apparently, their transition into lovers hadn’t dampened such feelings. In fact, Walt couldn’t help but wonder if such feelings had only gotten stronger as Walt continued to refer to him as ‘son’, as well as the addition of ‘good boy’. Walt knew Jesse got turned on by Walt calling him such; had heard the moans and seen him writhe against him without Walt even touching him, the words working as a sort of stimuli.

Meanwhile, words like fragile and delicate came into Walt’s mind whenever he thought about either Jesse’s body or his personality, and perhaps that played a part in Walt’s ever-increasing desire to take care of him. And now, with Jesse like this, the need to take care of him was stronger than ever.

When Walt went to check on Jesse an hour or so later, he found the poor boy huddled over the toilet in the on-suite bathroom, throwing up what little contents was in his stomach. Walt instantly went to his side, bending down next to him, and rubbed small circles on his back, much the same as he had done with Junior when he was a child.

“You’re okay, son,” he assured, “There you go, get it all out.”

Convinced that he was going to throw up again, Jesse remained sat next to the toilet for another good ten minutes or so, Walt’s arm wrapped around his side, albeit gently so Jesse would have no problem getting to the bowl in time. Jesse was sick once more, but again, very little came out. Walt suspected that other than water, the only thing Jesse had had in the past couple of days was the soup Walt had prepared just hours before. Once more, Walt felt guilty that he hadn’t shown up sooner.

Helping Jesse stand back up, the boy leaned into his as Walt manoeuvred him back to bed.

“Could you stay here with me, Mr…” Jesse stopped, seeming to think something over, “Can you sleep here with me, Daddy?”

Walt knew that Jesse was only acting in such a way because he was sick and not quite in his right mind, and that his request of his company was completely innocent, but still, for him to hear Jesse call him that...

 “Of-Of course, sweetheart,” answered Walt, once he had gotten his bearings.

Although, it wasn’t overly late, Walt still felt incredibly tired from the day before and so Walt was more than happy to go to sleep now.

Ridding himself of his clothes, saving his underwear, Walt walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Jesse, the boy still naked, any worries about getting ill from being in close proximity to Jesse having been long since banished.

“Would you like me to go get you some boxers or sweats?” Walt offered, remembering Jesse saying earlier of how he was chilly.

Jesse shook his head however, as he shuffled around to face Walt. “Nah, it’s fine, I’m actually kind of hot again.”

Still, warm or not, it did nothing to stop Jesse from snuggling into Walt’s chest.

“There we go,” said Walt, as he brought his arms around the small figure. “Comfy?”

Jesse closed his eyes, “Hmm…”

“I love you, daddy,” whispered Jesse as he drifted off to sleep.

Walt smiled. “I love you, too, son,” he said, pressing as kiss to the top of Jesse’s head, “Daddy loves you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you very much for reading. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


	10. Chapter 10

While Jesse thankfully hadn’t needed to throw up again during the night, Walt was awoken by Jesse tossing and turning, and found the boy shaking and breathing heavily.

“Jesse, what’s the matter?” Walt asked slightly panicked.

Quickly Walt turned on the bedside lamp. Once again, Jesse was covered in sweat.

 “Are you okay?” Walt asked worried when Jesse didn’t reply, bending over and soothingly rubbing Jesse’s shoulder.

Jesse startled slightly at the touch, looking momentarily lost before seeming to realise where and who he was with. At that, he relaxed somewhat.

“Yeah. I… Just a bad dream,” he replied, his voice quiet.

 Walt frowned. He could see that there were tears in the boy’s eyes. Nightmares were never pleasant, let alone ones you dreamt in a feverish state.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, sympathetically

Weakly, Jesse shook his head. “No. I…I’m okay.”

Walt didn’t entirely believe him, but he didn’t want to press Jesse in his current condition, and so pressing a small kiss to his temple, Walt said, “Alright, son. If you’re sure. But if you change your mind, I’m right here next to you.”

Jesse smiled and laid his head down against his chest, Walt happy that his presence was of comfort to him.

“Want to try and get back to sleep?” Walt asked, having previously discovered that Jesse often had trouble falling back to sleep after a nightmare.

Apparently, the fatigue that came from being sick won out however as he felt Jesse nod.

 “Do think you could take some more medicine first?” said Walt, glancing at the clock on the bedside table and realising that it had been several hours since Jesse had last taken anything

“Do I have to?” Jesse asked sulkily, once again reminding Walt very much of a child.

“Well, if you do, you’ll make daddy very happy.”

Jesse looked like he was about to protest, before huffing out, “…Fine.”

Walt chuckled at that. Even in his current state, Jesse couldn’t resist complying with Walt’s request. Not that the request was unreasonable, of course. It was for Jesse’s own good after all. And so, climbing out of bed, Walt fetched Jesse some more pills and a glass of water,

When he returned a couple of minutes later, Jesse was sat up waiting for him expectantly.

Walt smiled. “There we go.” Reaching out, Walt lightly ruffled Jesse’s hair after had taken the medicine. “We’ll have you feeling better in no time.”

“Now shall we go back to sleep?” asked Walt, handing Jesse his stuffed T-Rex, ‘Chomppy’ which had fallen on the floor.

Nodding, Jesse took it, hugging it to his chest, and this time Walt positioned himself so Jesse’s back was flush against his chest, sneaking one arm around his waist.

Jesse went out like a light – hopefully there would be no more unpleasant dreams – and not long after, Walt too felt himself drifting back off to sleep.

 

Having popped home and gotten a change of clothing before going to the supermarket the previous day, Walt decided to spend the day with Jesse to make sure that he took his medicine, at least ate something and overall, he was comfortable. In other words, Walt would be continuing to play caretaker to the boy. Although according to Jesse from the day before, and in Walt’s own view, ‘dad’ was probably more apt a description than caretaker. And Walt was more than happy to take on the role, especially given he was able to witness Jesse in a more innocent state of being.

He was, however, slightly disappointed that when he brought Jesse a bowl of soup, Jesse reached out for it and proceeded to eat it on his own unlike the day before when the boy had been so sick and out of it that Walt had had to feed him. While Walt knew he should be pleased given that it was proof that Jesse was getting better, the truth was he wanted to take advantage of being able to take care of Jesse in such a way for as long as possible, not quite convinced that Jesse would accept such fussing in their regular interactions.

Nevertheless, when Jesse accidently spilled a drop of soup on his bare lap – the bedsheets having been pulled down out of the way as he was feeling too warm – Walt was quick to grab a towel from Jesse’s drawer and gently wipe it away.

“Are you alright? The soup wasn’t still hot enough to scald you, was it?” Walt asked, concerned.

Jesse shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“I think I’ve had enough now. It was really good, Mr. White,” Jesse thanked him, handing Walt the bowl.

Walt took it from him, a little sad that Jesse hadn’t called him ‘daddy’.

“Alright, hold still. You have a little something right there on the side of your mouth,” he said with a small grin bringing the towel back up and making a show of dabbing it against Jesse’s mouth and cheek.

“Hey, cut it out!” cried Jesse, letting out a giggle as he tried to pull back, “It tickles!”

Still, it didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the time he had left to play the role of caretaker/daddy.

 

“Hey, could you maybe run me another bath?” Jesse asked him a short time later.

“Sure.”

This time, Jesse didn’t need help getting to the bathroom. Nevertheless, Walt remained right there by his side as they walked there, just in case; aware that he was probably being overly cautious. However, once there, he helped Jesse climb into the tub.

“How is it?” asked Walt, like the day before careful to try make sure that the water wasn’t too hot or too cold.

“Feels nice,” Jesse answered contentedly as he sunk down deeper into the water.

Then as if looking as if suddenly had an amazing idea, Jesse quickly sat up and said, “Hey, you should get in too, Mr. White!”

Walt laughed at the suggestion. “As much as I’d like to, son, I doubt very much that the both of us would fit.”

Jesse pouted, and again, Walt couldn’t help but laugh. God, the boy really was adorable.

Still, as disappointed as Jesse seemed to be – and technically himself as well – Walt figured that it was probably for the best given that if he was actually able to get in the tub with Jesse, he would immediately want to do all of the things they had done during their weekend away in Santa Fe.

Trying to quell his sudden urges, Walt thought about how he really needed to arrange for him and Jesse to go somewhere again.

After allowing Jesse sometime to simply relax in tub, Walt picked up the sponge and soap, intending on handing them to Jesse. Like with eating earlier, he had expected Jesse to want to wash himself, but instead the boy shuffled closer to him, leaning forward; an apparent sign for Walt to wash his back.

Walt grinned, and rolling up his sleeves, began lathering Jesse up. While his mind had been focused on recalling their more sexual activities in the hot tub during their weekend away together, Walt did remember them washing each other; something that Jesse seemed to have enjoyed. And who was Walt to deny him?

He felt the boy shudder slightly as he carefully dabbed the sponge against his inner thighs, and God, it had taken everything in that moment for him to not edge his hand downwards, take a hold of Jesse’s cock and jerk him off. Instead, Walt moved the sponge up towards Jesse’s stomach, inwardly commending himself for his incredible willpower and restraint.

Yep. When Jesse was better, he was definitely suggesting they go away again to some fancy hotel, even if just in the city and only overnight.

While Jesse obviously like being bathed by him, he especially seemed to enjoy the sensation of having his hair touched, if the satisfied hum he let out was anything to go by as Walt lightly massaged in the shampoo. As such, Walt felt he probably spent more timing kneading his fingers gently against Jesse’s scalp than was necessary. He also couldn’t help but find it somewhat therapeutic.

“Alright, time to get out,” Walt announced once he was finished.

Jesse looked disappointed but nodded. The boy held out his hand and Walt took it, carefully pulling Jesse up and helping him out of the bath. Once out, Walt wrapped a towel around him and began drying him off, Jesse once again letting him without protest.

“Feel better?”

With a small smile Jesse nodded and pressed himself against his chest, Walt in turn bringing up his arms to wrap around his small frame.

 

The rest of the day was spent mostly in Jesse’s bedroom watching TV as Walt sat on the bed next to him, his arm wrapped around Jesse as the boy huddled under the covers, ‘Chomppy’ in his arms. They alternated between watching the Discovery Channel and Animal Planet with Jesse having gotten rather excited when one of the shows was centred on dinosaurs.

Occasionally Jesse would drift in and out of sleep and Walt would reach out and gently run his fingers through his hair.

 “I won’t be around tomorrow morning or afternoon because of work. But I promise I’ll come over as soon as I’m done to check in on you, okay?”  Walt assured as night fell.

It would mean he wouldn’t be able to make dinner with his family but Jesse currently needed him more.

Jesse sat up. “I can go to work tomorrow too. I feel mostly better.”

“ _Mostly_ isn’t completely,” Walt replied, “No. You stay home and spend another day resting. I’ll take care of things at the lab.”

“But I’ve already missed a day. I wanna go back,” Jesse complained, “I can work. I’ll be fine, I swear.”

While Jesse looked and sounded quite a bit better than the state Walt had found him in the day before, Walt wasn’t convinced he had full recovered. Plus, with all the machinery, if Jesse got dizzy and lost his balance…

Walt knew he was probably being overly cautious, and that being so was no doubt laughable given the dangerous situations Jesse had been exposed to in the past year and half. After all, what was a small case of the flu when you were going to die trapped in the desert or having a gun pointed in your face?

“Plus, with you at work, it’s gonna be boring being stuck here by myself,” Jesse added with a whine.

“You’ll at least have Chomppy to keep you company,” Walt joked to which Jesse looked unimpressed.

“Come on. _Please_.”

Walt let out a relenting sigh. “Alright, we’ll see how you feel in the morning then. How does that sound?”

Jesse grinned. Thankfully, that seemed to satisfy him and he snuggled back down into Walt.

The next morning however, when Walt got up, – earlier than usual as he would need to stop off at his condo to get change of clothes – Jesse he was glad to find, was still fast asleep and so quietly he snuck out and left.

Before heading to the lab, he sent Jesse a short text message saying that he would handle things at the lab and not to worry, adding ‘love you’ at the end in hope that it would both make his partner smile and reassure Jesse that Walt was fine doing the cook alone for at least one more day.

He would no doubt be exhausted by the end of it but he at least felt he had more energy than during his lone shift on Friday. Looking after Jesse after all hadn’t being particularly draining, with yesterday had been both a lazy and relaxing day given they had spent most of it in bed watching television. Although, Walt still lamented the fact that they couldn’t spend the weekend doing certain other things in the bed. Nevertheless, it had given Walt, himself, a chance to recuperate.

Victor, of course, when he had shown up, had questioned where Jesse was to which Walt simply replied, ‘ill’, choosing not to elaborate. Walt hated conversing with the man after all. As ever, Viktor looked unimpressed, and Walt took pleasure knowing that there was nothing Viktor could say or do to threaten him after the little talk he had had with Gus several months back regarding Jesse.  

Once he was finished for the day, Walt drove back over to Jesse’s place, relieved to find when he got there that his partner was actually up out of bed, although, admittedly, it was only on the futon playing videogames. Nevertheless, Walt thought Jesse looked much better than he had in the past few days.

“Hey, son,” Walt greeted.

Jesse smiled. “Hey,” he said, pausing his game and putting down the controller.

“How are you feeling?” asked Walt, taking a seat down next to him.

“A lot better,” Jesse answered.

“Well, you do seem like it,” Walt said as he snaked his arm around Jesse’s shoulder.

“Told you, I would have been fine working today,” Jesse pointed out before somewhat sheepishly adding, “Hey, uh, thanks for like being here and stuff, to you know... Anyway, sorry you had to like, waste your weekend.”

“I’d hardly call taking care of you a waste of my weekend,” Walt replied truthfully, having fairly enjoyed the two days he had spent tending to the boy. Furthermore, it hadn’t been an entirely altruistic act on his part, remembering the pleasant sensations he had experienced seeing Jesse so vulnerable and referring to him as ‘daddy’.

“I still feel bad, though,” said Jesse guiltily. “Like, seriously, what if you end up sick too? All cause you stayed here looking after me.”

“I feel fine,” Walt assured, “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, well, I really owe you for covering for me at the lab and sticking around here.”

“It’s fine. If you’re that intent however on paying me back then I’m sure there are many ways you can make it up to me,” replied Walt, having one way in particular in mind.

“Totally,” Jesse agreed, oblivious to Walt’s less than savoury thoughts.

“Let’s leave that for now, however. You’re still recovering after all.”

“Hey, uh, sorry if I said anything weird or whatever while I was sick,” said Jesse, looking slightly uncomfortable, “I can’t really remember much, just that I knew I was happy you were around. Truth is, I kinda hate being alone when I’m ill. I dunno what it is but my head gets all weird. It gets hard for me to think straight sometimes.”

Was it possible that Jesse had really forgotten everything?

“Well, experiencing cognitive impairments is a common symptom of the flu. Which makes it all the more important that you have someone to watch over you.”

“I used to get sick all the time when I was a little kid. Every time a cold or something was going around my class, I’d catch it. I didn’t mind though cause it meant I got to stay off of school, and my mom would pretty much let me get away with anything which was sweet. Plus, my aunt would come visit me and would bring over her brownies. It was awesome. Or well, apart from the whole being sick thing.”

 

“I stopped getting sick so much when I went into middle school, but that’s when things started to go a bit crappy with my parents, so I guess it’s just as well. Jake was born around then too, so they focused more on him. Jake never seemed to get sick. Guess that’s another advantage he had over me.”

“I’m sure your mom was happy to take care of you. As a parent myself, I can say it’s sad seeing your child sick, but there is something nice about being there and comfort them,” said Walt, reflecting on the past couple of days.

“Did you feel that way with your son?” Jesse asked curiously, oblivious to the fact that Walt was mostly referring to him. Not that he didn’t feel that way with Junior, of course. It was simply that with his cerebral palsy, every time Junior got sick, there was always the fear and worries of complications that accompanied it. Although, as with Jesse, Junior started becoming less ill as he got older. Sadly, by that point, he had started to drift away.

“With Junior’s condition, things were… a little more difficult. But, yes, I did.”

“It’s weird, yo. I always thought when you become an adult you lose that feeling of security or like wanting someone to look after you from when you were a kid, you know? But I still feel that way. Like, I know, I was glad you were here, even if I can’t remember all that much.”

“You liked it when I took care of you, son?” Walt asked, gently caressing the back of Jesse’s head his fingers.

Jesse chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so. Is that lame?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Then as if suddenly remembering, giving him a confused look said, “Hey, uh, when I woke up today, that stuffed T-rex you got me was on my bed next to me. So did, uh, you go looking for it or something?”

Walt started to laugh. “You really don’t remember anything, do you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jesse asked sounding suspicious.

“You asked me to bring it for you the other night. I had no idea you still even had the thing.”

“It was a gift. It wasn’t like I wasn’t like I was gonna just throw it out or anything,” Jesse replied somewhat defensively, “Anyway, what’d you mean, I asked you to bring it to me? That makes no-”

“Also, I certainly had no idea that you liked it enough to give it a name.”

“Na-Name?”

“Chomppy. It’s quite cute, actually.”

Jesse’s cheeks instantly turned red. “Wh-What? How did you… I mean…my mind was all confused from the flu. I must have made it up then!”

Walt was smirking now and of course could not resist teasing. “I must admit, you looked rather sweet as you slept cuddling it. Sorry, cuddling _Chomppy_ , in your arms.”

If possible, Jesse’s blush became even more pronounced. “Like, I said, my mind was just screwed up! I don’t like it!” Jesse declared, looking utterly embarrassed, and Walt burst out laughing once more.

“Even, if you’re a grown man, there’s no reason to be embarrassed about it. Like I said, you looked adorable snuggling into it. Just like a good boy,” said Walt placing a kiss against Jesse’s pink stained cheeks.

“Shut the hell up! You’re such a dick, yo! _Seriously_. I’m totally gonna get rid of the freakin’ thing!” announced Jesse standing up and storming off to his room to presumably get it, his usual energy seemingly returned.

Walt continued laughing meanwhile, not believing for a second that Jesse would actually toss the thing away. Like Jesse had said, it was a gift after all. Furthermore, Walt knew that the boy got rather sentimental about things. Even if it had been hidden away in the back of his wardrobe, it still clearly meant something to him; highlighted even more by the fact he had given a name to it.

A few minutes later, Jesse rushed from his room looking completely aghast. Instead of the stuffed toy, he held his cell phone in his hand.

“Jesse, what’s wrong?” Walt asked, instantly getting up.

“Uh, yeah, I just got a text from Badger saying, ‘Congrats on you and Heisenberg, dude! You know that me and Pete are totes cool that you’re gay now. You’re still my bro!”

“What the hell happened when I was sick!?” Jesse asked, waving his phone frantically, “Did Peter and Badger come over or something? Did I say something? Did you?”

Truth was Walt had completely forgotten about the incredibly awkward encounter he had experienced when Jesse’s two friends had randomly shown up the other night at Jesse’s door. While the skinny one had clearly had his suspicions about his and Jesse’s relationship before, Walt still couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty about his part in essentially ‘outing’ Jesse to them.

Walt cleared his throat. “Well…”

To Jesse’s credit, he took the news that his two closest friends now knew about their relationship much better than Walt thought he would, although he still appeared somewhat mortified as Walt told him.

“Shit, I had no idea that Pete even suspected anything,” said Jesse with a despairing sigh as he flopped back down on the futon next to Walt.

“If it’s any consolation, I was surprised as well. I certainly didn’t expect him to come out and outright ask out right. I was completely caught off guard.”

“Ain’t you the one that just came out?” Jesse retorted, although the annoyance in his voice was mild.

“I’m sorry,” Walt apologised again, patting Jesse’s leg.

“Did they really seemed okay about…well, us? They didn’t like totally freak out or anything?” Jesse asked tentatively.

“They didn’t freak out,” Walt assured the boy, “The tall one…uh, Badger, he seemed surprised, but from the text you received, they clearly don’t seem to have that much of an issue with it.”

Jesse groaned, placing his hands over his face. “How the hell did Pete even figure it out? Seriously, the guy can’t even spell the word ‘street’… “

Walt smiled inwardly, feeling somewhat flattered as he recalled how Jesse’s friend had said Jesse spoke about him –or rather for them, ‘Heisenberg’ – a lot. The thought of Jesse gushing about him, unintentionally or not did wonders for his ego. However, he decided not to bring it up to spare Jesse any further embarrassment. At least for the moment. Once Jesse had actually spoken to them, Walt fully intended on taking advantage of the teasing material. Not that he didn’t already have enough as it was what with stuffed t-rex, of course.

“Shit. It’s gonna be so weird seeing them. Like, how do I explain that the person I’ve been dating for like half a year it is my old high school chemistry teacher, slash meth cook partner, who, yeah, also happens to be a dude.”

“I’m not that much of an embarrassment to be with, am I?” Walt asked, only half joking, his earlier joy of having Jesse going on about him dissipating somewhat. While he didn’t give a damn about what Jesse’s friends thought about him or their relationship, if Jesse felt ashamed about being with him, well, that was an other matter completely.

While it really wasn’t something that Walt, or Jesse for that matter, thought about or even considered when they were together, he supposed that in the eyes of other people, especially friends and family, their relationship would indeed be baffling.

“Of course not!” Jesse quickly retorted, grabbing onto Walt’s arm “You know how much I love…It’s just that, well, I’ve never dated another guy before, so I don’t know how they’ll deal; if they’ll be all weird and homophobic about it…”

“Like if we weren’t dating and one of them came out to me, I don’t know how I’d act, you know?” Jesse admitted guilty.

Walt did recall a few comments from Jesse in the past that could be construed as homophobic, but whatever bias Jesse may have had previously, the boy had seemed to have gotten over it fairly quickly. He hadn’t pulled away when Walt had kissed him for the very first time after all, and the fact that Jesse had been the first one to initiate anything sexual between them – that glorious time when Jesse had both willingly and without any prompting from Walt gotten down on his knees and sucked him off – spoke volumes.

“I did plan on telling them eventually. I just wasn’t sure how to like bring it up.”

“You did?” Walt asked, slightly surprised.

“Well, yeah. I mean, it’s not like I’d be able to hide it forever. Or well, I don’t think I could. But it’s not like I’d want to either. Plus, like I’ve said before, despite all the shit we went through, you’re still like the best thing to ever happen to me, you know?”

And with a small chuckle he placed his hand over Walt’s. “So, yeah, I’m totally not embarrassed being you. Even if you are an asshole.”

Walt smiled in return, entwining their fingers together.

“Plus, while they’re my friends, if I had to choose between you and them, you know that I’d choose you like a kazillion times over.”

Walt did know, but it was still nice hearing it, and unable to resist any longer, he leaned forward and kissed him.

Even though it had only been several days, it felt like a ridiculously long since experiencing the sensation of their lips pressed together. Jesse seemed to feel the same way as he immediately melted into the kiss.

“Shit, should you have done that?” Jesse asked worried once their lips parted, “I’m still probably all contagious and shit.”

Walt chuckled. “I’m happy to take my chances.”

And pulling Jesse into his arms, once again Walt kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. Anonying health issues have gotten in the way but it shouldn't be too long until the next chapter is out in which the sexual ascept of daddy kink will arise. ^^;;
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse returned back to work at the lab the next day, and by the Wednesday he had more or less recovered from his bout of the flu. While Mr. White had clearly been able to manage things on his own, Jesse made sure to work extra hard, still feeling guilty that his partner had had to cover for him. He would make it up to him somehow. He already owed Mr. White enough as it was already.

Much to his immense relief, Mr. White hadn’t seemed to have caught anything from him, Jesse knowing that he would have felt truly awful if the man had gotten sick after taking care of him.

It was Wednesday evening now and he and Mr. White sat on the couch munching on pizza at Mr. White’s condo, Jesse’s appetite having finally started to return.

While Jesse thought that they may have gone out to eat given their weekend stuck mostly inside, he had a feeling that the older man had something else much more in mind than some fancy dining experience. Not that Jesse could blame him exactly. It had been more or less a week since they had last fucked after all given that Mr. White had spent the previous evening with his family. And so, while Jesse would have been all for making up for lost time, sadly the older man wasn’t around to tend to his sexual needs; in turn leaving him with a serious case of blue-balls.

He could only imagine how much worse it must have been for his partner however since Jesse at least had spent half of those sexless days unconscious and far too out of it mentally to give much thought to sex. And considering how much of a horny bastard Mr. White really was…well, Jesse couldn’t help but give him mad props for not practically jumping on him the moment he had recovered.

Nevertheless, while he clearly had no interest in going out to eat, Mr. White had gone all out when ordering food for them, getting like some super deluxe extra-large pizza along with dipping sticks. It tasted awesome and was totally the best pizza Jesse had ever had – again he had to give Mr. White mad props for introducing him all those months ago – but even with his appetite mostly back, Jesse knew there was no way in hell that they could possibly eat that much pizza between just the two of them.

It further baffled Jesse given that Mr. White was always going on about how Jesse needed to eat more healthily, and since Mr. White was older, he needed to moderate how much junk food he consumed.

Jesse truly dreaded the day he himself reached that point…

Still, Jesse figured he should at least make some effort to be better about what he ate when they were together, even if was only for his partner’s sake.

When he questioned him about the ridiculously large pizza, Mr. White had simply replied that it was rather likely that Jesse had lost some weight the past week given that he had mostly been eating soup, or sandwiches.

“You’re already so small and thin that you really can’t afford to lose any more weight,” Mr. White lectured as he held out a piece of pizza to him, “Plus I thought it would be a nice treat.”

“I ain’t small!” Jesse declared defensively, nevertheless, grabbing the pizza slice off of him.

Mr. White burst out laughing. Jesse was resolutely convinced that he was average size, but Mr. White liked to tease him about how ‘tiny’ he thought Jesse was all the time, commenting how perfectly Jesse fit in his lap because of his size.

“Alright, you’re not,” Mr. White placated, still smiling, “But eat up okay?” And swirling one of the sticks in sauce, he held it to Jesse’s mouth, a clear gesture for Jesse to take a bite.

Yep, the whole needing to eat healthily thing sure had gone out the window tonight. Not that Jesse was complaining much.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse bend forward and took a bite out of it.

“There we go. Tastes good, right?”

And now Jesse could tell that the guy was totally messing with him, given that those words were more often than not reserved for…well, something else.

Nonetheless, despite Mr. White being a total perv as always, Jesse couldn’t help but feel slightly touched. Even now when Jesse had recovered, Mr. White was still taking care of him.

Before Mr. White, it had felt so long since someone had cared all that much for his wellbeing. It was sort of ridiculous how much Mr. White had gone out of his way to take care of him over a little thing like the flu, especially given how not that long ago the guy was literally dying of lung cancer.

Mr. White also hadn’t complained once. Or at least, not that Jesse could remember, his memory still rather fuzzy about the weekend.

Mainly he remembered Mr. White always being there whenever he woke up and feeling safe and happy. Although, there was still a couple of things that were bothering him…

“So, uh, did you have a good time hanging out with Badger and Pete last night?” Mr. White asked him, awakening Jesse from his thoughts. “Play any good videogames?”

Given that Mr. White never enquired about his time spent with his friends and wouldn’t know any decent videogames if they came up and bit him on the ass – ‘I know there’s that popular one about that builder,’ he had argued once, ‘He wore those red overalls and had a moustache I think’– the man was obviously curious about their behaviour towards him considering that it was Jesse’s first time hanging out with them since they learnt of his relationship with ‘Heisenberg’.

Jesse had been absolutely horrified when he had received that text from Badger stating that it was ‘totes cool that he was gay now’.

Like, seriously, what the hell had happened while he was ill!? How the hell had it come to be that Mr. White had outed him?

Or, well, technically, both of them.

Jesse had calmed down somewhat after the older man explained the situation of how they had shown up at his door and practically asked Mr. White point blank if they were dating. Still, the fact that they had learned from Mr. White about their relationship was pretty frickin’ mortifying.

Nevertheless, it wasn’t like he hadn’t planned on telling Badger and Pete about them eventually. After all, he couldn’t keep it a secret forever. He just hadn’t planned on them finding out quite so soon was all. And certainly not from the dude who was fucking him.

While Jesse had no real idea to how he was going to explain to them how he had ended up dating his old high school Chemistry teacher, and more importantly, _a_ _man_ to boot, wanting to get the whole thing out of the way sooner rather than later and feeling tentatively reassured by Mr. White’s words that his friends hadn’t reacted to the revelation of them being together with disgust, Jesse invited them over the previous evening to hang out and play videogames. So, pretty much exactly what they always did. Of course, the question of him and Mr. White was bound to come up sooner or later.

He had been rather nervous after texting them as given that neither Pete nor Badger currently had jobs or girlfriends, them not showing up or ignoring his texts would have been a clear sign that they were ‘totes not cool about him being gay’ after all.

As such, when he had received messages from them both informing him that they would be coming over, Jesse had let out a huge sigh of relief.

Nonetheless, such relief quickly reverted back to worry as he pondered how they would behave towards him.

It had certainly been awkward when they had first shown up at his house, silence following their initial greetings as they went and sat on the futon. Jesse had been pleased however that they seemed to have no problem interacting with him physically as they both gave him a fist bump as they walked through the door which Jesse happily returned.

 “I got like some funyuns if you guys want some,” Jesse announced awkwardly, nodding to the bowl on the table as he took a seat on the beanbag chair, “There’s soda as well.”

“Uh, cool,” said Pete, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Badger meanwhile quickly reached out and took a whole handful of funyuns.

“Sweet.”

Jesse had bought several packs at the store knowing that with Badger eating them, it wouldn’t be long before the bowl was empty. He wasn’t usually quite so hospitable to his guests – not that anyone other than either them or Mr. White ever visited him – but he was stupidly nervous and had hoped that somehow things would go more smoothly if he at least offered them something in return. In this case, food.

Thinking back on it, it was a really dumb idea.

The silence continued to linger and just as Jesse was about to ask what game they wanted to play, Badger blurted out through a mouthful of funyuns, “So, you’re like a homo now, huh?”

“I ain’t no homo!” Jesse retorted defensively.

“Uh, Heisenberg said you pretty much were when Pete grilled him about it the other night,” said Badger appearing somewhat baffled.

Jesse highly doubted that Mr. White had used the ‘homo’ but before Jesse got a chance to reply, Badger, turning to Pete cried, “Dude, I told you that Heisenberg was totally messing with us! There’s no way that our man, Jesse here, prefers taking it up the ass than tasting some sweet pussy!”

“Ha! Am I right, Jesse!” Badger laughed, turning back to Jesse and raising his hand covered in chip crumbs for a high-five.

Jesse honestly couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had more wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. So much so that there was a part of him that actually wanted to tell Badger he was right; that Heisenberg had totally been yanking their chain or whatever.

Of course, he could never do that. As embarrassing as it was, their relationship meant far too much of him to pretend otherwise.

And so tentatively he said, “Actually, Mr…” He quickly corrected himself, “I mean, Heisenberg and I…we _are,_ uh, together.”

Badger let his hand drop before asking, “Together like ‘cooking meth’ together or ‘totally doing it’ together?

Jesse sighed. “ _Doing it_ together.”

The fact that he had to clarify made Jesse despair somewhat.

“But look, I still like chicks as well, okay?” Jesse admitted awkwardly.

Badger looked more confused than ever and turning back to Pete asked, “Uh, does that mean Jesse’s bi like your cousin?”

Jesse frowned, and staring down at the floor, said, “Look, even though I’m dating a guy, I’m still me okay? I just like-”

“Gay sex and dicks?” Badger interjected.

“Dude!” Jesse yelled, standing up.

“Sorry, I’m just like trying to understand, man! I don’t know about all this gay stuff, but if that’s what you’re into, then that’s what you’re into. It’s cool with me, man.” cried Badger, holding up his hands in defence.

“How long have you been gay for anyway?”

“I’m not gay! It’s just…”

Jesse sighed, sitting back down. The truth was, before Mr. White, Jesse hadn’t really been attracted to guys. Or, well, at the least he had never really thought about it seriously given his group of friends in high school as well as after had been very much of the ‘no homo. mentality’. And maybe because of his own bias or whatever, or his fear of rejection and abandonment – it had only been when Mr. White had come back into his life that Jesse realised how strong his desire for acceptance was – he also embraced that attitude.

Perhaps it was the whole having been almost killed on several occasions in such as short period of time that made Jesse question his outlook on such things. Maybe it was just Mr. White himself. Of course, if someone had told him a year ago that him that if he was ever to ‘go gay’ for someone that it would be his old high school chemistry teacher, he would have reacted with complete disgust and would have probably punched them.

Now being with Mr. White felt like the most natural thing in the world. So much so that Jesse honestly couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without him.

Actually, that was a lie. He did know and it certainly wasn’t pretty.

Inwardly he shuddered, remembering that awful crack den.

But yeah, it wasn’t like he had woken up one day and decided he was into guys. It was Mr. White himself that he had fallen for. Because of who he was.

Also, the man was super-hot. Not that Jesse had always thought that way of course. He had freaked out when Mr. White had stripped down to his underwear for their first cook in the desert. Now Jesse was happy for the man strip down anytime; had even come to love those ridiculous tighty-whiteys he often still wore.

 “It’s cool, man. We ain’t judging or nothin,” Pete assured appearing much more laid back than Badger despite his obvious initial discomfort.

With his eyes still focused on the floor, Jesse smiled slightly, thankful that his friends seemed to – while not completely understanding – accept him regardless.

 “Plus, Heisenberg’s like a total badass.”

Jesse chuckled. While ‘Heisenberg’ had both metaphorically and literally hung up his hat, Jesse knew it would still stroke Mr. White’s ego to know that the persona still garnered such respect.

“Yeah,” agreed Badger, “Although…ain’t the guy like sixty or something?”

“He’s not that old,” Jesse quickly defended, “He’s fifty.”

Or well, technically fifty-one, but whatever.

The knowledge clearly didn’t help his case however given the snort Badger let out. “Dude, that’s still pretty old. Like old enough to be your dad old.”

“So…so what?” Jesse challenged, the word meanwhile triggering a strange sensation within him, and in his mind he suddenly remembered Mr. White saying how he was going to take care of his ‘good boy’.

However, he had no time to ponder it as Badger continued on.

“Hey, like Pete said, we ain’t judging. If old dudes are what you’re into now…”

Jesse glared at him. “I ain’t into old dudes! I just lo-”

Jesse quickly stopped himself. As much as he had admitted they were dating, he certainly wasn’t going to discuss with his friends about much he loved the guy. That above everything else would definitely have been considered the gayest thing about his relationship.

Jesse shrugged. “I don’t care about his age. It doesn’t matter to me, you know?” he said, meanwhile inwardly acknowledging that he rather liked the fact that Mr. White was older than him. As again while he loved Mr. White for who he was, the whole age gap thing was sort of a turn-on.

“Hey, old ain’t bad,” said Badger, reaching for more funyuns. “After all, the amount of hot MILF’s out there I’d love to get with.”

Pete nodded as he took a drink of soda. “Church. I’d be all up in that.”

“Though, I guess for you, it’s like DILF’s now, am I right?”

Pete burst out laughing, spurting out his drink and setting Badger off as well.

His face beetroot red, Jesse threatened to kick both their collective asses if they didn’t shut the hell up.

The whole ordeal would no doubt be added to the ever-increasing list of things that Jesse would never be able live down.

Mr. White sure had a hell of a lot to answer.

_Seriously._

Like if he wasn’t madly in love with the guy he would have totally murdered him.

Thankfully for Jesse’s sake, the conversation eventually swung to a heated debate about videogame zombies – not an uncommon topic amongst them – and despite his humiliation, he found himself relaxing somewhat, happy that no matter what, some things never changed.

It definitely was reassuring.

Plus, even if it was something that his friends found completely baffling, there were some things that other people just didn’t need to understand. He and Mr. White loved each other and that was that.

Furthermore, Jesse was pretty sure that even if he tried his utmost hardest, he doubted he would ever be able to convey even half of what the man meant to him.

He had been truthful when he had said if he had a choice between Mr. White and his friends, that’d he choose Mr. White over them. He supposed that was a given after all the things they had been through together and how much the man meant to him. Nevertheless, it didn’t change the fact that Jesse was incredibly grateful that Pete and Badger had stuck by him in light of his apparent ‘homo’ status.

“Yeah, it was good,” said Jesse, replying to Mr. White’s question, a small smile on his face.

“I’m glad,” the older man replied and to Jesse it sounded like he really meant it.

It was strange, over the past couple of days, faint memories of being ill had returned to Jesse. He recalled cuddling into Mr. White a lot – which okay, was something he also did a lot when he was healthy – in bed as they watched documentaries on TV. He was pretty sure one or two of them had been about dinosaurs and that he had gotten quite excited about it, which would be fine normally, but now with the whole Mr. White finding out about ‘Chomppy,’ thing, well, it was pretty damn embarrassing and something he fully expected to be teased about until more or less the end of time.

There were other little things as well, like he was sure that he had talked to Mr. White about his family, and at that memory, the word ‘daddy’ suddenly came into the forefront of Jesse’s mind, causing him to shudder. Although weirdly enough, it wasn’t unpleasant…

“Are you alright?” Mr. White asked, removing his arm from around his shoulder and placing his hand on Jesse’s forehead, “You aren’t still feeling sick, are you?

Jesse quickly shook his head. “Uh, no. I’m fine. Seriously. It’s just…”

He trailed off. God, how could he possibly say it out loud? He apologised already to Mr. White for saying anything weird when he was sick but this was on a whole different level. Plus, what if he hadn’t actually said anything? What if it had all just been part of some weird fever dream?

“What?” Mr. White queried, his curiosity clearly piped, “What is it, son?”

Jesse felt himself shiver at the use of the word, ‘son’. It was embarrassing as all hell but he really loved it when Mr. White called him that, which in turn made the whole ‘daddy’ thing more humiliating.

“Nothing. It’s just…” Jesse bit his lip, “Yo, did I say anything or, uh, call you anything, you know, weird while I was sick?”

“Hmm…” Mr. White took a few moments to think it over, before saying “Well, you did tell me I made a good dad.”

Jesse relaxed somewhat. Maybe that had been it. Mr. White was a father to two kids after all, and he was technically taking care of him so maybe that had triggered the whole thing.

Perhaps he hadn’t utterly embarrassed himself – or well more than already – after all.

His relief was quickly quashed however as with a slight smirk on his face, Mr. White added, “You also called me ‘daddy’ quite a few times.”

Jesse froze at that. He thought the whole stuffed animal t-rex thing had been humiliating but this was on a whole different level.

“S-Sorry!” he immediately blurted out, “I say weird shit when I get ill. I, uh, I didn’t mean anything by it, you know!”

God, how could he possibly ever look the man in the eyes again?

Reaching out, Mr. White gently placed his hand on Jesse’s head.

“There’s no need to apologise, son. I did like it after all,” Mr. White replied as if Jesse calling him ‘daddy’ was like one of the most natural things in the world.

“Wh-What?” asked Jesse shocked, not sure exactly how to take his words. “But why?”

Dropping his hand from his head, Mr. White patted his lap and almost on reflex, Jesse found himself climbing up onto it.

“Does it surprise you that much to think that I wouldn’t mind?” Mr. White asked, looking faintly amused.

“Well, yeah!” cried Jesse, “I mean it’s weird and… embarrassing.”

“But I swear I didn’t mean anything by it! I was just sick. I didn’t know what I was saying.”

“There was nothing wrong with it. Like I said, I liked it,” the older assured him and then with smirk on his face added, “Plus, I know you liked it too, calling me, _daddy_ that is.”

“Of course, I don’t!” Jesse protested.

Mr. White merely chuckled. “Liar. I see the way you get when I call you ‘son’. When I tell you that you’re my ‘ _good boy_ ’.

Mr. White enunciated the words in such a way that Jesse couldn’t help but quiver.

Fuck, it was true. He did like it, as messed up as that was…

“And like a good daddy, it’s my job to take care of your needs and protect you,” Mr. White told him, gently caressing Jesse’s cheek.

Mr. White referring to himself as ‘daddy’ was so surreal. Like _seriously_.

Nevertheless, it didn’t feel wrong and Jesse found himself growing somewhat aroused.

With a frustrated groan he was about to bury his head in shame when Mr. White placed his other hand on Jesse’s other cheek, cupping his face in his hands.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, sweetheart,” he told him, engaging Jesse in a passionate kiss.

It took Jesse’s breath away. Both Mr. White’s words and the kiss.

“You told me that you’d make it up to me for covering for you at work. For taking care of you while you were sick. Do you remember?” Mr. White asked.

Jesse nodded. Of course he did. And he fully intended on repaying Mr. White back however he could.

“Good,” said Mr. White sounding pleased, “And you’re sure you’re feeling all better now?”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “I told you before, I feel fine now. You need to stop asking already. Seriously.”

Mr. White smirked widely, it being apparent that it was exactly what he had wanted to hear. “Okay then, it’s time to make good on your word.”

“What, right now?”

“Is that a problem?” Mr. White asked questioningly.

 “No! No way,” Jesse quickly replied, “Like, what do you want me to do?”

“Well, for starters, I want you to get down on your knees and suck me off.”

“That all?” Jesse chuckled. It wasn’t exactly an unusual request. In fact, it was pretty normal as things went.

 “Anything else?”

“I want you to refer to me as ‘Daddy’. At least for the rest of the night anyway.” Mr. White replied, again as if it was a completely normal thing.

Jesse’s eyes widened in surprise. That had certainly gotten his attention.

 “Wh-Why?”

“I told you, I like hearing you calling me it and I know for a fact that you like being my good boy.”

“What? No, I don’t!” Jesse protested once more. But the sad thing was he wasn’t in the slightest bit convinced by his own words.

He did like it. He loved Mr. White telling him he was his good boy.

“I can feel you against me, son. You don’t have to hide it,” Mr. White teased, gently placing his hand over the fabric covering Jesse’s crotch.

His face turned a deep shade of red and Jesse inwardly cursed at having been betrayed by his own body. He had only gotten a little hard and it wasn’t to say it had been because of that. It had just been awhile since he and Mr. White had been together like this was all…

“F-fine. Whatever. I’ll do it,” Jesse agreed grudgingly. He had promised that he would do whatever Mr. White wanted to make it up to him, and as weird and messed up as his request was, if that was what the guy wanted…

 Placing his palms against Mr’ White’s chest for support he climbed off his lap, “I’ll suck you off, okay? Happy?”

“And whose cock is it you’re going to suck, sweetheart?” asked Mr. White, bending forward and stroking his hair as Jesse got down on his knees.

 Jesse paused as he began unbuckling Mr. White’s belt, his face still red.

“I want you to say it, Jesse,” said Mr. White in an authoritative tone.

Jesse felt his breath hitch slightly.

 “I…I’m gonna suck…I’m gonna suck daddy’s cock…”

The moment Jesse said the words out loud, he was sure he would keel over from embarrassment but right then Mr. White let out a loud groan and Jesse’s shame waned somewhat.

After pulling down the man’s pants and underwear down, he was greeted with an already very hard cock, surprising him given that he hadn’t even touched Mr. White yet.

Had Mr White really got that turned on just from hearing Jesse call him daddy?

Despite his remaining hesitation, it was pretty reassuring for him that Mr. White was obviously getting something from this and that it wasn’t just some super weird way of teasing him.

With that knowledge, Jesse found himself suddenly more willing to engage in the strange sort of roleplay that Mr. White had set out for them. And so, on his knees he shuffled forward so he was knelt in between Mr. White’s legs.

“That’s it, son,” said Mr. White, as Jesse bend forward, licking at the head lightly before engulfing Mr. White’s cock right up to the hilt

“Good boy,” the man told him, placing his hand on the back of Jesse’s head as he continued sucking, “That’s my good boy. Just like that. Daddy loves it when you suck him like this”

Jesse always found that the more Mr. White praised him when he was sucking him off, the more effort he put in, and in turn he grew hornier himself.

“That’s it. Just like that, sweetheart,” Mr. White encouraged as Jesse found himself getting harder, feeling his dick pressing against the fabric of his underwear.

Shit. He really was getting off on this…

Mr. White’s hand was gently gripping the back of his head now and ignoring his gag reflex, Jesse kept on sucking, running his tongue along it.

Eventually, without any warning Mr. White came and Jesse stopped himself from pulling back, doing his best to swallow as much cum as he could

Mr. White moaned, his palm still resting on the back of Jesse’s head.

“That’s it. Take it all in. You love the taste of daddy’s cum, don’t you, son?”

Jesse almost choked at that. Any other time, he would have made a snide comment about his partner being a massive pervert or whatever but right now he was fully focused on indulging Mr. White’s wants. And maybe, just maybe, he was sort of enjoying the scenario Mr. White had set out for them, as embarrassing as it was.

Once finished, Jesse pulled back, making a show of licking his lips.

“Yeah, it tastes pretty good, daddy,” he said sultrily, and the expression on Mr. White’s face was utterly priceless, making any initial embarrassment and hesitation Jesse had completely worth it.

Without warning he was suddenly pulled up onto the man’s lap and Mr. White crushed his lips against his, running his hands through his hair as Jesse wrapped his arms around his shoulders, their kiss both passionate and desperate.

Even though it had only been like a week, Jesse still missed this and he let out a small whine as Mr. White pulled away.

“How about we head to the bedroom?” Mr. White asked breathlessly.

Mr. White didn’t need to ask him twice.

Jesse climbed back off of him and after Mr. White had pulled his pants and underwear back on, he took a hold of Jesse’s hand guiding him upstairs to the bedroom as if Jesse didn’t know the way.

“That felt good for me, but I bet you want to feel good too, don’t you, son?” Mr. White said, his arms wrapped around Jesse’s waist as they stood at the foot of his bed.

‘Hell yeah!’ was what Jesse was thinking but instead he simply nodded.

“Good, because daddy wants to make you feel good too,” the older man all but whispered in his ear, in turn causing Jesse to shudder.

“Why don’t you be a good boy for me and go fetch the lube from the nightstand?”

Rather than a suggestion, Jesse was sure it was an order, but again instead of griping he did what he was told. Jesse was still hard from earlier after all and the faster he complied, the faster Mr. White would be fucking him.

Mr. White meanwhile moved around to the other side of the bed, climbing on. Jesse, the bottle of lube in hand was about to do the same was when he Mr. White held out his hand in a clear gesture to stop.

“What gives?” Jesse asked, frowning.

“I want you to go back to the foot of the bed,” he told him.

“Uh, why?” asked Jesse, returning there, regardless of his confusion, “I ain’t allow on the bed or something?”

He was growing slightly frustrated. Didn’t Mr. White realise it had been like a week since he had any release without the use of his own hand? Sure, he had just sucked Mr. White off, but Jesse would have figured that he would have been desperate to have his way with him by now; restraint not exactly being Mr. White’s strong point.

“I didn’t say that. But first, I want you to remove all your clothes for me,” Mr. White replied.

It sounded like another order but surely he realised that Jesse was going to be doing that anyway?

Oh well, maybe the guy wanted a show, Jesse thought. Mr. White always seemed to enjoy watching him getting undressed after all.

At first, Jesse was sure it was simply due to the inevitably of them about to have sex but, even in the lab, Jesse felt Mr. White’s eyes on him as he changed both out of and into his normal clothes. And the lab wasn’t exactly the sexiest of places.

Then again, Mr. White did love Chemistry. And it was like a _super lab_ after all. It would be the perfect backdrop for him to seduce someone.

Nevertheless, other than that one time Mr. White had fucked him there with Jesse bent over the counter, the lab seemed to be off limits for sex.

Jesse had tried initiating it once but Mr. White had brushed him off completely, curtly telling Jesse not to fool around and that there was _work_ to be done. At first Jesse had been angry if not a little hurt considering Mr. White always seemed to get to decide where and whenever they had sex. However, when he saw his face a short time later, Jesse recognised the expression masking his features.

It was _guilt_.

Even though a month or so had passed since then, Mr. White still clearly felt guilty about hurting Jesse and for the bruises he had left on him despite Jesse’s assurance that it really hadn’t hurt that much or been all that bad.

Mr. White never wanted to see him hurt again, Jesse realised, and in a bizarre twist, Jesse was left feeling guilty himself.

Once they had finished up for the day and walked outside to their cars, Jesse had grabbed a hold of Mr. White’s jacket and kissed him, not caring if any of the laundromat workers saw them. After all, part of their jobs was to pretend they didn’t exist, and that there wasn’t a passage hidden away behind an industrial sized washer which led to some mysterious underground lair where God knows what happened.

“I love you,” Jesse had told him after kissing him.

“What brought this on?” Mr. White had asked, surprised but smiling nonetheless.

“I just wanted you to know,” said Jesse, forever touched by the older man’s concern for him.

“Well, I mean you know that already obviously, but still I-”

Mr. White kissed him quieting him.

“I do know, and I love you too, son.”

When Jesse went over to Mr. White’s condo that evening, the moment he walked through the door, Mr. White had been all over him, pinning him against the wall.

Hell, they hadn’t even made it up the stairs.

Which was maybe why Jesse was so surprised that Mr. White wasn’t all over him now.

Nevertheless, Jesse proceeded to remove his clothes pulling off his t-shirt followed by his pants and finally his underwear.

Mr. White who was sat at the top of the bed, pillows propped up against the headboard stared at him admiringly, enjoying the sight.

“Yo, can I get on the bed now?” Jesse asked after a minute or so, growing impatient.

“Of course. But first you need to ask properly.”

“Ask proper-” Jesse stopped, rolling his eyes after realising what Mr. White meant.

He just had to get it over with but when it came to actually saying it out loud Jesse was struck by that familiar sense of embarrassment.

“Can I get on the bed…” His breath hitched slightly. “Daddy?”

“Why, yes, you can, sweetheart.” said Mr. White, patting the space next to him.

Jesse resisted rolling his eyes again as he climbed on from the bottom of the bed towards his partner.

 “Here, let daddy have a closer look at you,” said Mr. White placing his hands on his Jesse’s hips as Jesse knelt before him.

“You’re so beautiful, you know,” Mr. White admired, gently stroking his thumbs along Jesse’s sides.

Jesse felt his cheeks redden again. He found it difficult to cope whenever Mr. White told him he was beautiful. He was unsure if it was just because no one else ever had or because it just meant that much coming from Mr. White. Regardless, Jesse always became flustered.

“Yo, are we gonna fuck already or what?” Jesse asked as a way of distraction, holding out the lube for Mr. White.

However, much to his confusion, his partner didn’t take it.

 “No. I want you to be the one to slick yourself up, son,” Mr. White told him, “I want you to get yourself all nice and stretched so daddy can come inside you.”

Jesse shuddered at that. That was the first time Mr. White had ever asked him to do so himself, Mr. White usually being the one to stretch Jesse out in preparation.

Jesse had only fingered himself a handful of times before, the first being back when he was incredibly horny and Mr. White hadn’t been around that night. It had been sort of weird at first, made better by imagining that it was Mr. White’s fingers inside of him instead of his own.

It was nothing compared to the real thing of course but in the end, he had still come. Visualisation helped a lot he found. But Mr. White was right next to him now.

“I don’t know… Can’t you just-”

“Jesse,” Mr. White said sternly, before both his expression and tone softened.

“Come on. You want to make daddy happy, don’t you?” Mr. White urged reaching out and cupping Jesse’s cheek in his palm.

 Jesse couldn’t help but nod as he stared into his eyes.

“Good boy. Now slick yourself up all nice for me and move back a bit so I can get a good view of you.”

Doing what he was told, Jesse crawled back down towards the foot of the bed and knelt there.

With Mr. White watching him, Jesse deposited a decent amount of lube onto his fingers before reaching back and inserting a single digit into his ass, circling it around with ease.

“Good boy,” Mr. White told him.

Satisfied, Jesse inserted another finger.

Mr. White was observing him intently as he leant back on the pillows, a look of approval on his face. Unlike Jesse who was naked, Mr. White was still completely clothed.

He could have at least taken his clothes off as well, Jesse thought, inwardly pouting.

But before he could voice the opinion, Mr. White spoke.

“That’s it, son. Now spread your fingers.”

Slowly Jesse parted the two fingers to widen and prepare himself for him.

As he did so, some memories of the weekend started to become slightly clearer as Jesse recalled Mr. White gently rubbing his back as he threw up in the bathroom as well as running him a bath and helping Jesse wash to get rid of the uncomfortable sweat. Not to mention making him and feeding him soup when he was too weak to himself.

Warmth enveloped Jesse as he remembered Mr. White lying in bed all day with him, his arm wrapped around him, and allowing Jesse to snuggle against him as he gently petted his hair.

Both the memories and the sensation of his own fingers curling inside him were pleasant and Jesse couldn’t help but moan.

For every moment Mr. White was there by his side taking care of him, Jesse wanted to repay him.

“Add another finger,” Mr. White instructed and Jesse did so, feeling a bit more tension that time.

“Good boy,” said Mr. White praising him, “Slick yourself up nice and good for me.”

Stretching all three fingers now, Jesse’s gasped and with his eyes closed he heard Mr. White groan

Jesse knew his fingers were slimmer and smaller than Mr. White’s so he wanted to make sure he was adequately prepared for taking the man in, pushing his own fingers in as deep as he could without inadvertently making himself cum. That was Mr. White’s this case, after all. Or he supposed in this case, daddy’s job

“My, look at you. Being such a good good boy for your daddy, aren’t you?”

Jesse bit down on his lip as tears began to form in his eyes.

“Please Mr…Please daddy I need you,” he whimpered.

With his eyes still closed, before Jesse knew it, Mr. White was right there next to him, and whispering in his ear, said, “I’m sure your fingers feel good but I bet you want daddy’s cock in you even more, don’t you, son?”

Jesse groaned loudly. While it wasn’t like they never used dirty talk, the combination of that and ‘daddy’ was slowly becoming way too much for Jesse to handle.

“Please…I’m going to…”

 “Alright, you can finish up now,” Mr. White said finally, “You’re all nice and stretched now for daddy to take you.”

Hearing this, Jesse hastily removed his fingers, grimacing slightly as he did so.

He looked down at his cock, surprised to see how utterly hard he was.

Yep, any longer and he would have definitely came.

When Jesse glanced back up, Mr. White had stood and was next to the bed in the middle of removing his clothes.

No strip show for Jesse then. Although he couldn’t help but notice that once again without touching him, how hard Mr. White was.

“Alright, now, I want you to lube up my cock now,” Mr. White commanded as he climbed back onto the bed, gesturing to the bottle in Jesse’s hand.

In a state of total compliance Jesse shuffled in between Mr. White’s legs and squirted some more of the lube onto his palm. Taking a hold of Mr. White’s cock, he proceeded to coat it in lube, his breath hitching slightly with the knowledge that it would soon be inside him.

Mr. White meanwhile watched attentively as he did so, the unmistakable look of lust in his eyes.

“That’s it, good boy. Just like that. You’re being such a good boy, doing what daddy asks,” praised Mr. White, reaching out and ruffling Jesse’s hair in an affectionate manner.

As horny and desperate as he was feeling, Jesse couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, making Mr. White smile in turn.

“You’re so precious,” said Mr. White, his voice full of affection.

“Alright, now I want you to climb up onto my lap.”

With Mr. White’s cock fully erect, it presented a bit more of a challenge and so holding onto Mr. White’s shoulders for support, Jesse slowly and carefully lowered his ass down onto his dick, wincing slightly and gasping as he felt it enter him.

Jesse inhaled, Mr. White feeling so full inside him; a hundred times better than the sensation he experienced from just his own fingers.

“There you go. That’s it, son,” Mr. White said happily, sneaking an arm around Jesse’s waist. And then bucking his hips, added, “Daddy’s going to make you feel so good.”

Jesse gasped. “Fuck!”

“God, you still feel so tight, son. I love the way you feel around my cock,” Mr. White whispered softly before kissing him, Jesse returning it eagerly as he grabbed hold of Mr. White’s face with both hands.

“I bet you love daddy’s cock inside you, don’t you?” Mr. White teased gently with another buck of his hips

Jesse responded by wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck thrusting down onto it, any discomfort having faded. It was true after all. He did love the feel of Mr. White inside of him, and he wanted to show Mr. White how thankful he was for taking care of him while he was sick, something he hadn’t experienced since he was a child.

Jesse supposed it wasn’t all that common, the feeling of being truly taken care of and loved for; a feeling often only experienced in childhood. But despite being an adult, Jesse had experienced it, Mr. White having stayed and slept next to him, keeping him company while he was ill. And perhaps even more so than he had been as a child, knowing the darkness and depth of the danger out there, Jesse felt truly safe and protected, and above all else, loved.

It was all thanks to the man before him. And although he couldn’t remember it exactly, he had been right. Mr. White may be his lover above all else but he also reminded Jesse very much of a father; someone who would do everything in his power to protect him.

 “There we go,” said Mr. White as Jesse thrusted down onto his cock, “That’s my eager boy.”

“Daddy feels so good inside me,” Jesse told him honestly and Mr. White moaned at that.

Jesse kissed him, his arms wrapped securely around his neck as he proceeded to pound down on the man’s cock, continuing his frantic rhythm, a feeling of elation overwhelming him.

“I love you, daddy!” he cried and Mr. White tightened his grip around him, Jesse’s cock flush against the man’s chest.

Jesse moaned loudly as he came, in turn seeming to trigger Mr. White’s own climax as he felt the man come inside him.

As feelings of ecstasy and warmth enveloped him, Jesse started to cry a little, tears running down his face as he held onto Mr. White as firmly as he could.

“I love you,” he mumbled against his shoulders, equal parts fulfilled and exhausted.

“I love you too,” said Mr. White, gently stroking his hair, “Daddy loves you so very very much.”

Jesse wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Mr. White, grabbing a towel eventually cleaned them up and Jesse returned to resting his head against his partner’s chest as Mr. White continued petting his hair, kindly telling him what a good and wonderful boy he had been and how he had made daddy so so happy. Jesse in turn, basked in the praise.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” hummed Jesse, his eyes closed as he felt Mr. White’s chest rise and fall beneath him.

The older man chuckled. “Jesse, you’ve already thanked me numerous time these past few days. You don’t have to keep doing it.”

Pushing himself up so he could look at him, Jesse shook his head. “No, not just for taking care of me when I was sick. I mean, thanks for like _everything_. For this whole year. You’re always looking out for me. I like honestly don’t know what I’d do without you, you know?”

Mr. White smiled. “I feel the exact same way, sweetheart. I’d be so lost without my beautiful boy,” he said, pressing a kiss on top of his head, making Jesse giggle.

Mr. White entwined their fingers together.  “And I most certainly wouldn’t be able to cope not getting to hear that gorgeous laugh or yours.”

Jesse felt the exact same way about Mr. White’s laugh, as well as his smile. He always looked best when he was smiling, and unlike in the past when Mr. White seemed to perpetually annoyed, he smiled a lot now.

It was amazing, and for Jesse, being such an important source of someone’s – in this case, Mr. White’s – happiness, well it was truly a wonderous feeling.

Shuffling forward, Jesse kissed him on the lips and both men smiled happily at one and other.

“Jesse, I’ll always take care of you. No matter what happens. I promise.”

No one else would ever be able to give Jesse what Mr. White had given, and seeing and feeling the way Mr. White looked at and held him, Jesse doubted anyone could ever come close to loving him quite as much.

Jesse was safe, taken care of and above all, loved.

And honestly, what could be more perfect or wonderful than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally. Sorry it took so long to get to the sexual aspect of the daddy kink. I was super nervous while writing it but hope it didn't disappoint too much. ^^;;
> 
> A big shoutout to Porkchop_Sandwiches who's writing was pretty much my first time reading the kink and made me realise how much it makes sense in regards to Walt and Jesse's relationship. :)
> 
> I'm kind of tempted to write part of this chapter from Walt's point of view (an excuse just to have more daddy kink?) but I'll have to wait and see.
> 
> As always, thanks lots for reading, and comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
